Secret Admirer
by sehungulugulu
Summary: [EPILOGUE UPDATE!]Sehun mendapatkan hal-hal aneh dari seseorang misterius yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai pengagum rahasia. Siapakah pengagum rahasia itu? Failed summary. ChanHun, Mainly ChanHun. Little bit KaiHun
1. Chapter 1

**SECRET ADMIRER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun (ChanHun), Kim Jongin (little bit KaiHun), and other cast**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, School life, yaoi**

 **Chapter 1 (First Clue : Pepero)**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

"Sehun! Kemari cepat kemari!"

Sehun baru saja tiba di tiba di kelasnya saat tiba-tiba suara memekik Baekhyun memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Baekhyun? Kau tak lihat aku baru saja sampai?"

"Lihatlah! Ada sekotak pepero dan sepucuk surat diatas mejamu"

Baekhyun yang memang teman sebangkunya Sehun kaget ketika melihat benda itu ada di atas meja teman sebangkunya.

"Dari siapa Baek?"

"Aku juga tak tahu, Sehun. Saat aku datang benda itu sudah ada diatas mejamu"

Sehun membaca sepucuk surat yang terletak diatas kotak pepero itu.

 _ **Selamat pagi Oh Sehun, jangan terlalu lelah ya, aku tak mau kau jatuh sakit. I've already give you a box of pepero, your favorite snack, dihabiskan ya.**_

 _ **-pengagum rahasiamu-**_

"Kira-kira siapa ya yang mengirimu seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku tak mau ambil pusing"

"Wah, ada makanan menganggur, buatku saja ya"

Jongdae yang baru datang langsung menyambar sekotak pepero milik Sehun.

"Jongdae! Kembalikan, itu milik Sehun!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Sudah lah Baek, tak apa. Buatmu saja Jong" Sehun mencoba menengahi.

"Benarkah Sehun? Wah, terimakasih banyak ya Sehun-ku"

"Jijik sekali, Jong. Sini, bagi peperonya juga padaku!" Pinta Baekhyun.

"Tadi memarahiku, tapi kau minta juga" Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas.

"Pagi-pagi sudah ribut saja, diluar sana" ucap Kai dengan ketus saat ia baru saja datang.

" _Mind your own bussiness, dude"_ sahut Sehun tak kalah ketus.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan memulai" lerai Baekhyun.

" _Bro_ , duduk disebelahku" sahut Jongdae pada Kai

"Oke. Omong-omong apa itu? Pepero?" Tanya Kai sambil menunjuk sekotak pepero yang ada ditangan Jongdae.

"Yup, kau mau?" Tawar Jongdae.

Kai langsung menyambar pepero yang ada ditangan Jongdae.

"Kalau urusan makanan saja, cepat sekali" sindir Sehun.

"Bilang apa kau tadi?" Tanya Kai

"Tidak ada" jawab Sehun cuek

"Berkelahi terus jadian saja sana" sahut Baekhyun.

"HELL NO BAEK!" Sahut keduanya

"Jangan begitu, siapa saja dari benci bisa jadi cinta" sahut Jongdae, setelahnya Jongdae dan Baekhyun ber- _high five_ karena bisa meledeki Sehun dan Kai.

"Shut up!" Desis Sehun.

"Sialan kalian" umpat Kai.

"Pagi anak-anak"

Suara Lee seonsaengnim menginterupsi kegiatan para murid untuk diam dan kembali duduk rapi.

.

.

.

"Sehun, aku pulang duluan ya! Jangan sampai kelelahan karena terlalu keras bekerja!"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun.

"Baiklah. Jongdae jaga temanmu itu, jangan sampai dia membuat dirinya memalukan lagi di dalam bus!"

"Siap Sehun, akan ku tutup mulutnya dengan plester!"

"Sialan kalian berdua"

Sehun dan Jongdae hanya tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi Baekhyun setelah diledeki.

"Hei bodoh, mau bareng tidak?" Sahut Kai disampingnya dengan motornya sesaat setelah Baekhyun dan Jongdae pergi.

"Bilang apa kau tadi? Kau mengataiku bodoh? Jelas-jelas kau yang bodoh!" Sahut Sehun.

"Iya, iya, Sehun sang juara kelas"

"Sialan, mau cari mati kau, huh?"

"Sudahlah aku tak mau cari ribut denganmu, lelah rasanya 5 tahun mengenalmu isinya berselisih denganmu terus"

Ya, Sehun dan Kai sudah saling kenal saat kelas 5 di sekolah dasar. Namun mereka jarang sekali akrab, ada saja yang diributkan.

"Kau sendiri yang suka memulainya duluan"

"Sudahlah, mau bareng tidak? Ku antar kau ke tempat kerjamu, lumayan kan menghemat tenaga dan ongkosmu. Naiklah" perintah Kai.

Kai itu walaupun kesannya terlihat jahat kepada Sehun namun kadang dia juga menunjukkan sisi baiknya. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Tidak meminta imbalan kan? Aku tak percaya dengan wajah licikmu"

"Terserah kau saja" Kai memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu" ucap Sehun sambil menaiki motor Kai.

"Pegangan, nanti kau jatuh, kau tahu kan tubuhmu itu seperti dedaunan kering"

"Sialan, sudah cepat jalan!" Teriak Sehun.

"Turun, sudah sampai"

Kai menghentikan motornya tepat di depan minimarket tempat Sehun bekerja. Sehun turun dari motor Kai.

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya"

"Sama-sama. Jangan terlalu lelah ya, nanti kau bisa sakit, aku tak mau kau jatuh sakit, kalau sakit aku yang repot"

Sehun terdiam. Kalimat itu...

"Sehun!" Panggil Kai.

"Hah? Apa? Sejak kapan aku merepotkanmu saat sakit?" Desis Sehun.

"Kalau kau sakit aku tidak punya bahan lagi untuk mengejek seseorang selain kau"

"Matilah kau Kai!" Teriak Sehun saat Kai langsung menancapkan gas dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

 _'Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja kalimatnya sama'_

Sehun memasuki minimarket tempat ia bekerja, lalu memasuki ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragam sekolah nya dengan seragam kerjanya. Sehun bekerja sebagai penjaga kasir di minimarket ini. Dia mengambil _shift_ sore setelah pulang sekolah sampai jam 11 malam atau sampai minimarket tutup.

Sehun menghampiri meja kasir yang ditempati oleh seorang wanita.

"Sudah siap, Sehun- _ah_?" Tanya Jieun, rekan kerjanya yang juga menjaga kasir, bedanya ia mengambil _shift_ pagi sampai sore.

"Sudah, kau mau langsung pulang?" Tanya Sehun balik.

"Iya, kebetulan aku ada acara dirumah. Kalau begitu, selamat bekerja Sehun"

"Ya, terimakasih Jieun- _ah_ "

Setelah berbincang Jieun keluar meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun mulai melayani beberapa pelanggan. Kebetulan hari ini minimarket tidak sedang ramai-ramainya sehingga ia bisa istirahat sebentar.

 _"How much is it?"_ Tanya seorang lelaki yang menyerahkan keranjang belanjaannya pada Sehun.

Sehun mengambil satu-persatu barang belanjaan milik lelaki itu kedalam plastik, lalu menghitung total belanjaannya.

"Total semuanya 10000 won, Anda ingin membayar cash atau dengan card?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyerahkan barang belanjaannya.

Lelaki itu menyerahkan card nya pada Sehun. Sehun menggesekkan card nya lalu memberikannya lagi pada lelaki itu. Mereka tak sengaja bertatap mata dan wajah saat Sehun memberikan card nya.

"Terimakasih telah berbelanja ditempat kami, semoga Anda menikmati pelayanan kami"

Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata yang biasanya ia ucapkan saat selesai melayani pembeli sambil tersenyum. Lelaki itu pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun baru selesai dan pulang bekerja tepat pukul 11 malam. Ia dalam perjalanan pulang sambil menenteng jajangmyun ditangan kanannya.

Tinggal 100 meter lagi ia sampai ke apartemen sederhananya. Kompleks apartemen tempat ia tinggal memang terbilang sangat gelap dan sepi, dan juga sering terjadi kejahatan malam. Tapi Sehun tidak pernah takut, dia selalu meyakini dirinya bahwa _'lelaki tidak boleh jadi penakut'._

Tiba-tiba dari samping sudut gang, keluarlah segerombol preman, yang kalau Sehun tidak salah hitung ada 4 orang. Preman-preman itu mendekati Sehun.

"Hei, baru pulang kerja?" Tanya seorang dari mereka, namun dihiraukan saja oleh Sehun.

"Dilihat-lihat, dia manis juga ya" sahut seseorang yang lain.

 _'What? Sial sekali, wajah tampan begini mereka bilang manis? Minta ku tusuk mata kalian?'_ Batin Sehun.

"Minggir, aku mau pulang, aku lelah" Sehun berusaha menyingkir dari mereka.

"Eits, jangan terburu-buru begitu, kau tidak ingin bermain-main dulu dengan kami?" Ucap suara seseorang sambil mencolek dagunya yang Sehun yakini dia adalah ketua dari geng preman berandalan itu.

"Jangan main-main denganku, ku bilang aku lelah, aku ingin pulang!" Suara Sehun naik satu oktaf.

"Berani membantah ya!" Bentak ketua geng preman itu lalu kedua anak buahnya mencekal dua lengan Sehun.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Lantas Sehun dan segerombolan preman itu menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Siapa kau, beraninya ikut campur urusan kami!"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, siapa kau beraninya menghalangi jalan orang lain?!" Bela lelaki itu.

"Kurang ajar! Hajar dia!"

Segerombolan preman itu menghajar lelaki itu dan meninggalkan Sehun di pojokan. Namun lelaki itu sangat ahli dalam bela diri sehingga semua gerombolan preman itu pergi.

"Kau tak apa?" Ucap Sehun panik kepada lelaki itu saat Sehun menghampirinya.

"Aku tak apa. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya lelaki itu pada Sehun.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih banyak telah menolongku. Sini, biar ku obati luka-lukamu"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri"

"Tolong jangan menolak, anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih ku"

Sehun dan lelaki itu duduk di bangku yang terletak di depan sebuah toko. Untung saja Sehun selalu membawa plester penutup luka, kapas, dan juga obat merah.

"Kau lelaki yang berkunjung ke minimarket tempatku bekerja bukan?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat wajah lelaki itu.

"Oh kau penjaga kasir yang di minimarket yang tadi?"

"Iya, kenalkan namaku Oh Sehun"

"Aku Park Chanyeol"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Mendekatlah sedikit, aku ingin mengobati lukamu"

Sehun menekan-nekan pelan luka Chanyeol dengan kapas yang sudah ditetesi obat merah, lalu menempelkan plester penutup luka pada hidung Chanyeol yang terluka. Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat wajah Sehun yang sedang mengobati lukanya sementara Sehun sibuk dengan luka di wajah Chanyeol.

 _'How cute are you'_

"Sudah selesai"

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol masih terdiam sambil memandangi wajahnya. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Hei, Chanyeol- _ssi_ " panggil Sehun.

"A-ah iya, terimakasih Sehun- _ssi_ "

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya, sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya kau juga pulang"

"Biar kuantar kau sampai rumahmu"

"Tidak usah, aku tak mau merepotkanmu"

"Ayo, kuantar"

Sehun dan Chanyeol berjalan bersama menuju apartemen Sehun.

"Rumahmu dimana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Rumahku masih jauh dari sini"

"Lantas mengapa sudah selarut ini kau masih ada di daerah sini?"

"Tadi aku habis makan di kedai ramen di ujung kompleks, dan saat ingin pulang tak sengaja melihatmu dihadang oleh preman-preman itu"

"Kau kesini naik apa?"

"Motor"

"Lalu dimana motormu?"

"Kutinggal di depan kedai ramen tadi saat akan menolongmu"

"Maafkan aku ya, aku sangat merepotkanmu"

"Bukan masalah"

Setelah Sehun dan Chanyeol saling berbincang di tengah perjalanan menuju apartemen Sehun, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di apartemen Sehun.

"Sudah sampai, ini apartemenku. Mau mampir dulu tidak?" Tawar Sehun.

"Tidak usah, aku langsung pulang saja, lagipula kau pasti lelah dan ingin langsung beristirahat"

"Kalau begitu terimakasih banyak ya Chanyeol- _ssi_ , hati-hati dijalan"

"Kau juga, lain kali lebih berhati-hati"

"Baiklah"

Perlahan punggung Chanyeol mengecil dan menghilang di kejauhan. Sehun lalu masuk ke dalam apartemennya setelah dipastikan Chanyeol sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Sehun langsung merebahkan dirinya keatas ranjang. Sangat lelah sekali sehingga dirinya sudah tak kuat walau hanya sekedar mengganti seragam kerjanya dengan kaus oblongnya.

 _ **Ddrrttt**_

Sehun mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas ranjang.

 _ **No number**_

 _ **Kau pasti baru pulang dari kerjamu ya? Tidur yang nyenyak nya, Selamat malam Sehun-ku**_

 _ **-pengagum rahasiamu-**_

"Sialan, siapa yang mengirimiku pesan seperti ini? Sudah lah, aku lelah"

Sehun langsung terlelap di ranjangnya.

.

.

.

"Darimana saja kau jam segini baru pulang?!" Bentak ibunya.

"Memang apa peduli ibu bertanya seperti itu padaku?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tak mendengar perkataan ibunya dan langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuap-cuap sedikit yaaa**

 **Haaii readers~**

 **Kenalin, aku author yang masih amatiran dan baru pertama kali nge publish ff wkwk:"v**

 **Kalian bisa panggil aku gulugulu, jangan panggil author oke? Biar kita semakin dekat dihati/ga**

 **Aku pake pairing ChanHun karena ingin melestarikan/? ff Chanhun yang masih langka/? ditemui, padahal aku sangat apreciate bgt kalo ada yang buat ff ChanHun mueheheehe:3**

 **Maaf kalo alurnya ngulur, gaje dan juga kependekan/yha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So, mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**SECRET ADMIRER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun (ChanHun), Kim Jongin (little bit KaiHun), and other cast**

 **Genre : Romance, School life, yaoi**

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 (One Day Before the Second Clue)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun!"

Baekhyun memanggil Sehun saat Sehun sampai di kelasnya.

"Ada apa lagi Baek? Ada surat misterius lagi?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kali ini tidak ada, haha. Pinjam bukumu Sehun, aku belum menyalin catatan kimia kemarin"

"Kau ini, ambil saja di tas ku"

Baekhyun mengambil buku milik Sehun di dalam tasnya, setelah itu ia langsung menyalinnya.

"Jongdae mana? Kau berangkat sendiri?"

"Iya, habis dia lama sekali, ku tinggal saja"

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, namun Jongdae belum masuk juga.

"Hei, Jongdae tidak masuk atau dia telat? Kau tak menghubungi nya tadi?"

"Mana ku tahu, sepertinya dia telat, aku sudah menghubunginya tadi pagi dan dia bilang dia masuk"

"Hah, sialan sekali guru botak itu, pagi-pagi sudah dibuat basah seragamku"

"Jongdae!" Panggil Sehun dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Kau telat?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak telat juga sih, aku datang pas sekali saat bel masuk berbunyi, mungkin lagi sial saja. Chanyeol _sunbae_ yang datang nya bersamaan denganku saja tidak terkena hukuman, mungkin karena si botak itu tidak melihatnya dan hanya melihatku. Lalu aku disuruh berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 10 putaran" Jelas Jongdae.

Tunggu. Chanyeol? Jongdae menyebutkan nama Chanyeol? Mungkin berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang menolongnya kemarin malam. Entahlah Sehun sendiri tak mau ambil pusing.

"Ya jelas lah, siapa juga yang ingin menghukum anak pemilik sekolah! Lagipula sudah kubilang jangan tidur larut malam, pasti kau selalu bangun kesiangan!" Omel Baekhyun.

"Sudah, jangan memarahinya terus Baek, lebih baik kau teruskan saja salinanmu, Jung _seonsaengnim_ sebentar lagi akan tiba" lerai Sehun.

"Oh tidak, matilah aku!"

Baekhyun langsung melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya menyalin buku kimia milik Sehun.

"Jongdae, sebelahmu kosong? Kai kemana?" Tanya Sehun yang menghadap ke belakang karena Jongdae duduk di belakangnya.

"Uh Sehun tumbenan sekali mencari Kai, merindukannya, eh?" Goda Jongdae.

"Shut up Jong! Urusi saja bebek karetmu itu!"

"Yak! Sehun, jangan keras-keras, nanti yang lain mendengar. Kau tidak tahu? Kai izin tidak masuk, dia sakit"

 _'Pantas saja tidak terlihat'_ batin Sehun.

"Oh"

"Jongdae" panggil Sehun lagi.

"Apa lagi Sehun-ku sayang?"

"Jijik sekali Jong, _eerrr_ " sahut Baekhyun yang sedang menghadap depan dan masih berkutat dengan catatannya.

"Iri saja kau Baek" sahut Jongdae.

"Sstt, sudah lah. Jongdae kau kenal orang yang bernama Chanyeol?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kau tidak tahu Sehun? Kau ini sekolah dimana? Masa begitu saja tak tahu"

"Hei, aku kan sibuk kerja, mana ada waktu aku mengurusi gosip-gosip sekolah" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Huh, kau benar-benar tak tahu? Chanyeol _sunbae_ , murid kelas 12-3 itu, dia itu adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini. Ibunya pemilik yayasan sekolah kita. Dia sangat populer di sekolah ini, banyak wanita yang tergila-gila dengannya. Tapi ya begitu, dia dingin sekali orangnya. Dia juga cuek kepada orang yang tak dikenalnya, sombong, suka berbuat seenaknya"

Sehun terdiam. Chanyeol _sunbae_? Kenapa ia benar-benar tak tahu sama sekali?

"Sehun? Kenapa terdiam? Kau benar-benar tidak tahu ya? Wajahnya pun tak tahu?"

Sehun menggeleng menyahuti Jongdae.

"Astaga.. makanya kalau ku ajak ke kantin itu kau ikut, bukannya tidur di kelas"

"Yak! Aku kan mengantuk karena kurang tidur"

"Kali ini kau harus ikut aku dan Baekhyun ke kantin nanti, ku tunjukkan kau yang mana Chanyeol _sunbae_ , biasanya dia selalu ada duduk-duduk di kantin dengan geng nya"

Sehun mengangguk menyahuti Jongdae. Semoga saja Chanyeol yang menolongnya kemarin berbeda dengan Chanyeol kakak kelasnya.

.

.

.

Pelajaran Jung _seonsaengnim_ sudah selesai 10 menit yang lalu sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi. Jung _seonsaengnim_ memang baik, selalu menyisakan 10 menit terakhir sebelum istirahat, jadi murid-murid punya waktu tambahan 10 menit untuk istirahat. Untung saja Baekhyun bisa tepat menyelesaikan catatannya tepat sebelum Jung _seonsaengnim_ , kalau tidak bisa saja ia tidak bisa istirahat karena walaupun beliau itu baik, ia tak segan-segan menghukum berat muridnya yang tak menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Baek, Baek, Baek" panggil Sehun sambil merapikan bukunya.

"Ada apa Sehun?" Sahut Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu tidak? Semalam saat aku pulang kerja, aku mendapatkan pesan aneh di ponselku dari orang misterius"

"Serius? Coba lihat ponselmu"

Sehun memberikan ponselnya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah mencoba untuk menelpon nomor ini?"

"Tidak, malas untuk meladeninya. Lagipula dia memakai _privat number_ , percuma saja"

"Aku penasaran sekali, aku ingin menangkap siapa pelakunya" gereget Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja, nanti dia juga lelah sendiri menerorku"

"Kau simpan surat kemarin kan?"

"Masih kusimpan, kenapa memangnya?"

"Bagus, jangan dibuang. Simpan dulu, mungkin masih ada clue lain. Pesan di ponselmu juga jangan di hapus dulu, oke?"

"Baiklah. Oiya, Baek, aku merasakan hal ganjil lagi"

"Apa itu Sehun?"

"Kau masih ingat kalimat yang tertulis di surat misterius diatas kotak pepero itu kan?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kemarin, saat Kai mengantarku ke tempat kerja dan dia akan pamit pulang, dia mengatakan kalimat yang persis sekali dengan di surat itu"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, kalimat nya seperti ini _'jangan terlalu lelah ya, nanti kau bisa sakit, aku tak mau kau jatuh sakit, kalau sakit aku yang repot'_. Memang tidak persis sekali sih, tapi tetap saja sama kan?"

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Hei Sehun, Baekhyun, kalian sedang apa sih?! cepat ke kantin! Perutku sudah lapar" panggil Jongdae.

"Berisik sekali sih. Ayo Sehun, kita ke kantin, kita lanjutkan nanti saja, siapa tau kau bisa melihat Chanyeol _sunbae_ " ajak Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku ikut"

.

.

Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae sampai di kantin. Keadaan kantin sangat penuh dan sesak sekali, ini juga salah satu alasan mengapa Sehun malas sekali pergi ke kantin.

Mereka bertiga mengambil tempat di sudut kantin, pilihan Sehun sih karena Sehun tak terlalu suka keramaian.

"Mau makan apa? Biar aku yang pesankan" sahut Jongdae.

 _"Just a bottle of banana milk, please"_ ucap Sehun.

" _Tteokbeokki_ pedas satu ya" pinta Baekhyun.

"Oke tunggu disini"

"Baek" panggil Sehun.

"Apa Hun?" Sahut Baekhyun.

"Orang yang bernama Chanyeol, eum maksudku Chanyeol _sunbae_ yang mana?"

"Ada dua kemungkinan sih, pertama dia belum datang ke kantin, atau kedua dia memang sudah pergi duluan. Kau tunggu saja"

"Baiklah"

"Sehun, Sehun, Sehun!" Panggil Jongdae sambil membawa pesanan Sehun dan Baekhyun ke meja kantin yang mereka duduki.

"Ada apa Jong?" Sahut Sehun.

"Itu, Chanyeol _sunbae_!" Tunjuk Jongdae ke arah segerombolan geng yang baru masuk ke kantin.

Semua pasang mata yang ada di kantin sontak melihat ke arah geng tersebut. Mereka menyebut geng itu dengan sebutan _"the exclusive man" ._ Geng yang terdiri dari anak kelas 12-3 yang notabene anak konglomerat semua itu yakni Suho, Kris, Lay, dan Chanyeol sebagai ketua geng nya.

"Oh god, _the exclusive man_ " ucap Baekhyun yang melihat geng itu lewat tanpa berkedip.

Sehun yang penasaran langsung melihat kearah yang sama dengan penglihatan semua pasang mata yang ada disini.

.

 _ **Deg.**_

 _ **.**_

Dia..

 _'Aku tak salah lihat kan? Dia Chanyeol yang kemarin menolongku? Dia... kakak kelasku?'_

Sehun terdiam. Sehun tidak dapat berkata apapun selain hanya bisa melihat dengan matanya sendiri. Tiba-tiba tak sengaja mata milik Sehun dan milik Chanyeol bertubrukan.

"Sehun?" Gumam Chanyeol.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa Chan?" Tanya Kris yang ada disampingnya.

"Tidak ada"

Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Baekhyun, Jongdae, aku pergi duluan ya, ingin ke toilet" Sehun pamit duluan pada Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

"Eh kenapa? Kau sakit perut?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak, hanya ingin buang kecil" jawab Sehun yang langsung berlalu keluar kantin.

"Sehun aneh" ucap Jongdae.

"Aneh kenapa, huh?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aneh saja, tingkahnya gelagapan seperti itu" sahut Jongdae sambil menyeruput kuah ramen dari mangkuknya.

.

.

Sehun berbohong. Tentu saja ia tidak sungguhan pergi ke toilet. Sekarang ia ada di taman belakang.

"Dia sungguhan Chanyeol yang menolongku semalam? Kenapa beda sekali? Ku kira dia orang biasa, ternyata... ah sudahlah aku lelah memikirkannya"

Sehun memejamkan matanya dibawah pohon rindang yang ada di taman belakang, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus meniup anak-anak rambutnya. Hingga tak tersadar Sehun tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei bangun, mau sampai kapan kau tertidur disini?"

Sehun bangun dari tidurnya. Membuka perlahan kedua matanya, lalu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sebentar untuk menormalkan cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya.

Sehun langsung membolakan kedua matanya lebar-lebat saat melihat orang yang di depannya.

"K-kau... Chanyeol- _ssi_? Ah maaf, maksudku Chanyeol _sunbae_... Annyeong" sapa Sehun gugup.

"Tak ku sangka bisa satu sekolah denganmu, dunia memang sempit ya?" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Astaga, aku harus masuk ke kelas sekarang, setelah ini pelajaran Kim _seonsaengnim_!" Sehun panik dan langsung bangun dari duduknya.

"Hei mau kemana? Semua kelas sudah berakhir jam pelajarannya sejak 10 menit yang lalu"

"Apa?! Oh tidak, aku membolos, tamatlah riwayatku" Sehun menjambak kasar rambutnya.

"Sudah pulang sana"

"Aku harus bekerja"

"Ah, aku lupa. Kalau begitu, selamat bekerja. Aku duluan ya, masih ada les tambahan"

Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mematung. Kata orang-orang Chanyeol dingin, cuek, dan sombong, tapi kenapa dia tidak bersikap seperti itu didepannya? Entahlah, lagi-lagi Sehun lelah memikirkannya.

Sehun bergegas lari menuju kelasnya, mengambil tasnya, lalu ke loker untuk mengambil sepatu kerjanya.

"Sehun!" Panggil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Sehun.

"Kau kemana saja sampai membolos pelajaran terakhir?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku ketiduran di taman belakang. Sudah lah aku mau mengambil tasku di kelas"

"Hei, kelas sudah dikunci, untung saja aku tak lupa menyelamatkan tasmu. Astaga kelelahan sekali ya sampai tertidur di taman belakang? Kan sudah ku bilang cari pekerjaan yang tidak menuntutmu pulang larut malam, Hun"

Sehun mengambil tasnya dari Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun. Maaf tapi aku tak bisa, cuma itu satu-satunya pekerjaan yang bisa aku dapatkan, lagipula aku kan masih sekolah dan belum mendapat ijasah, bagaimana bisa aku melamar pekerjaan ke tempat yang lebih enak? Aku butuh uang untuk menghidupi kebutuhanku dan untuk membiayai sekolahku, Baek" jelas Sehun.

"Susah juga ya hidup mandiri sepertimu, aku prihatin—" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun. "—tapi jangan sampai membuat badanmu drop dan juga berpengaruh pada nilaimu ya"

"Oh ya, omong-omong kenapa kau pergi begitu saja dari kantin? Kau sungguhan pergi ke toilet? Gelagatmu sangat aneh tadi, seperti sedang menghindari sesuatu" cecar Baekhyun.

"U-uh itu.. ahahaha masa iya sih, tidak kok, aku benar-benar ke kamar mandi karena ingin buang air kecil, setelah itu aku pergi ke taman belakang" Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan kikuk sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuk nya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Sehun, mau ikut tidak? Aku dan Jongdae ingin menjenguk Kai di rumahnya sebentar. Barangkali kau bisa meluangkan waktumu sedikit untuk menjenguknya" ajak Baekhyun.

"Ah iya hampir lupa, kalau begitu aku ikut menjenguk bersama kalian"

Asik berbincang, Sehun dan Baekhyun sampai ke tempat loker. Sehun mengambil kunci loker lalu membuka loker itu.

.

.

"Astaga Baekhyun, lihatlah!" Pekik Sehun.

.

.

.

 **Astaga kenapa itu? Wkwk**

 **Masih kependekan ya? Gpp lah yang penting rajin apdet kan/yha**

 **Udah ada yang bisa nebak siapa secret admirer nya? Yang udah bisa keren deh, wkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So, don't forget to review gais!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SECRET ADMIRER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun (ChanHun), Kim Jongin (little bit KaiHun), and other cast.**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, School life, yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 (Second Clue : Azalea)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Astaga Baekhyun, lihatlah!" Pekik Sehun.

"Ada apa Hun?" Baekhyun mendekati Sehun.

"Kemari, lihatlah!" Sehun menarik Baekhyun untuk melihat isi lokernya.

"Omonaaa, cantik sekali, Hun"

"Hei, yang benar saja, siapa orang yang berani-beraninya mengirimiku seperti ini?" Dengus Sehun.

"Lihat, ada sticky note di pot nya" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengambil sticky note itu.

Ternyata isi dari loker Sehun adalah sebuah pot kecil bunga Azalea berwarna merah muda yang cantik. Di pot nya tertempel sebuah sticky note.

Baekhyun membaca sticky note tersebut.

.

 _ **Seperti arti bunga Azalea ini, you are my first love, and now you still be my first love. I love you, Oh Sehun.**_

 _ **-pengagum rahasiamu-**_

 _ **.**_

"Cih, picisan sekali" decih Baekhyun.

"Orang gila mana lagi yang mengirimiku seperti ini? Entahlah aku lelah, aku tak peduli, lebih baik kubawa saja bunga ini dan ku pajang di jendela apartemen ku, lumayan untuk mencerahkan mata disaat keadaan apartemen ku seperti kapal pecah, haha" Sehun tertawa renyah.

"Lebih baik kita segera menuju rumah Kai, Jongdae juga sudah menunggu di depan gerbang"

"Baiklah, ayo"

.

.

.

 **Toktoktok**

"Kai, kami datang" ucap Jongdae.

"Masuk saja, pintunya tidak dikunci" sahut Kai dari dalam.

Mereka bertiga masuk kedalam kamar Kai.

"Astaga, kenapa kakimu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku terjatuh dari motor saat pulang sekolah kemarin"

"Cih, sekarang siapa yang merepotkan?" Desis Sehun.

"Diam kau Sehun. Apa itu? Bunga untukku? Wah terimakasih banyak Sehun" ucap Kai saat melihat Sehun membawa pot bunga Azalea.

"Bukan untukmu" sahut Sehun datar.

"Lantas untuk siapa?" Tanya Kai

"Ya untukku lah. Aku menemukannya di dalam lokerku"

"Siapa yang menaruhnya?"

"Mana ku tahu, kalau ku tahu sudah ku hajar orangnya!"

"Lemah seperti itu mau menghajar orang, wajah mu itu tidak cocok sekali menjadi seorang preman, terlalu manis"

Baekhyun dan Jongdae tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Sialan kau Kai" dengus Sehun.

"Kapan kau bisa masuk sekolah lagi?" Tanya Jongdae

"Mungkin besok sudah bisa, tapi harus pakai tongkat dulu"

"Cepat sembuh ya Kai" ucap Baekhyun.

" _Thanks_ , Baek"

"Kalau begitu aku pamit duluan ya, sudah mau masuk jam kerjaku. Cepat sembuh Kai"

"Terimakasih, Hun. Selamat bekerja" ucap Kai.

"Hati-hati dijalan Sehun, jangan kelelahan!" Sahut Baekhyun.

" _Bye_ , Hun" ucap Jongdae.

Sehun keluar dari kamar Jongdae setelah melambaikan tangannya pada 3 orang sahabat dan temannya.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun!"

Seseorang memanggilnya saat ia sedang melamun di meja kasir.

"Ah iya ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Sehun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan tak sadar siapa yang tadi memanggilnya.

"E-eh, Chanyeol _sunbae_ , ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Tolong hitung belanjaanku"

Chanyeol menyerahkan keranjang belanjaannya kepada Sehun.

"Kau rajin sekali berbelanja kemari, kau sudah selesai les tambahannya, _sunbae_? Cepat sekali, padahal aku saja baru meninggalkan sekolah 30 menit yang lalu, lalu pergi ke rumah Kai untuk menjenguknya dan baru sampai ke sini"

"Aku membolos les. Kai sakit?"

"Iya _sunbae_ , dia kecelakaan kemarin. A-ah iya total belanjaanmu 5000 won, _sunbae_ "

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar lalu menyerahkan uang pada Sehun.

"Jangan panggil _sunbae_ , panggil namaku saja"

Sehun menerima uang dari Chanyeol lalu menyerahkan kantong belanjaan milik Chanyeol.

"A-ah kalau begitu Chanyeol _hyung_ , ini belanjaanmu. Terimakasih telah berbelanja disini, semoga menikmati pelayanan kami"

"Sama-sama. Ah iya, ku dengar kau pintar ya? Kata teman-temanmu kau juara kelas, benarkah?"

"Ah tidak seperti itu, Kyungsoo lebih pintar daripada aku" elak Sehun.

"Bisakah kau mengajari ku belajar, Sehun?"

"Uumm, a-ah aku, maaf aku tidak bisa _hyung_ , bukannya aku tak mau mengajarimu, hanya saja aku sibuk bekerja dan tak pernah punya waktu luang, maafkan aku"

"Tidak apa, tak usah dipaksakan. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Sehun" ucap Chanyeol dengan seulas senyum kecil (yang Sehun yakini dan yang ia lihat) lalu berjalan keluar minimarket.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Sehun sudah menutup minimarket nya dan berjalan pulang. Dari minimarket ia menaiki bus sampai halte depan kompleks. Dari depan kompleks Sehun berjalan melewati jalanan kompleks yang sangat gelap dan sepi menuju apartemennya.

.

 _ **Bruk**_

.

Sehun merasakan seseorang telah menubruk tubuhnya dari belakang. Sontak Sehun menghadap ke belakang dan siap-siap memukul orang itu.

"Eh? Chanyeol hyung? Kau kenapa?"

Sehun terkejut orang yang telah menubruknya itu Chanyeol. Melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan sempoyongan Sehun langsung merangkulnya. Sepertinya ia mabuk (dugaan Sehun), bahkan ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Bolehkah aku menginap dirumahmu?" Tanya Chanyeol, entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol Sehun langsung merangkul Chanyeol menuju apartemennya.

.

Sehun membuka mengambil kunci apartemen dari saku celana nya lalu membuka pintunya. Sehun membopong Chanyeol masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan mendudukannya di sofa.

"Sebentar ya hyung, aku buatkan teh madu hangat untukmu"

Sehun menuju ke dapur untuk segera membuatkan Chanyeol teh madu hangat untuk mengurangi mabuknya. Setelah jadi Sehun langsung berlari kembali ke sofa untuk memberikan teh nya pada Chanyeol.

"Hyung diminum dulu, biar mabukmu hilang"

Sehun meminumkan teh nya ke mulut Chanyeol, Sehun yakin Chanyeol belum sepenuhnya sadar untuk memegang cangkir dan meminumnya sendiri.

Sehun meletakkan cangkir kosong nya diatas meja.

"Sehun"

Wajah Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Sehun. Mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya Sehun menoleh kearah wajahnya.

"Ya hyung?"

.

 _ **Chup.**_

.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Chanyeol menciumnya. Bukan di pipi. Tapi di bibir. Sehun hanya bisa terdiam karena terlalu _shock._ Chanyeol... dia mengambil _first kiss_ nya.

Chanyeol masih menempelkan bibirnya pada Sehun. 3 detik. Chanyeol mulai berani melumat bibir Sehun. Pelan dan lembut. Sementara Sehun masih diam terpaku, sulit untuk membalas ciuman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terus memperdalam ciumannya. Ia mulai menggigit kecil bibir Sehun, namun Sehun tetap diam. Chanyeol melumatmu lagi dengan lembut sambil mengelus-elus tengkuk Sehun.

Akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sehun" panggil Chanyeol, kali ini agak melemah.

.

 _ **Bruk.**_

.

Belum sempat Sehun menyahuti panggilan Chanyeol, Chanyeol sudah ambruk di pundak Sehun. Sehun yang panik setengah mati lalu menidurkan Chanyeol di sofa.

" _H-hyung_.. _hyung_ kau kenapa? Astagaa"

Sehun mengambil bantal dan selimut dari dalam kamarnya, lalu kembali ke sofa. Sehun meletakkan bantal diatas kepala Chanyeol dan menyelimuti nya dengan selimut.

" _Hyung_ , kau pingsan atau hanya tidur? Ku harap kau hanya tertidur karena kelelahan saja hyung" lirih Sehun.

Sehun yang memang polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa soal minuman memabukkan dan orang-orang yang mabuk hanya bisa diam saja.

Sehun menunggu Chanyeol, ia duduk di lantai di depan sofa. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 malam, beruntung besok hari minggu jadi ia bisa menyantai walaupun jam 12 siang ia harus masuk kerja. Lama kelamaan Sehun tertidur, kepalanya menyender di lengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

" _Bisa-bisa nya ya kau membolos les! Mau jadi anak berandalan, huh! Ingat ya, kau itu harus menggantikan ibu mengurus semua bisnis-bisnis ibu, kau dipersiapkan untuk menjadi presdir Park Cooperation peninggalan ayahmu! Mau jadi apa kau kalau les saja sudah berani membolos! Ibu tak segan-segan memindahkanmu ke rumah grandma kalau kelakuanmu terus menerus seperti ini!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, lalu mengernyitkan dahinya.

 _'Dimana aku?'_

Chanyeol melihat dirinya diselimuti dan tidur di sebuah sofa. Ia merasakan lengan kanannya terasa berat, seperti ada yang menindih. Lantas Chanyeol menoleh kearah samping.

"Sehun?"

Chanyeol berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa pening sekali saat ia mendudukan dirinya.

"Eh? Chanyeol _hyung_ , sudah sadar?"

Sehun terbangun tiba-tiba, lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya.

 _'Manis sekali'_

"Aaww" Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening sekali.

" _Hyung_ kenapa? Kepalamu sakit ya? Tunggu sebentar ya, ku ambilkan obat dan ku buatkan teh hangat untuk menghilangkan sakit di kepalamu"

"Tidak usah Sehun, aku tidak apa-apa"

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Tunggu sebentar"

.

Sehun kembali ke sofa dengan membawa nampan berisi teh hangat dan obat pereda sakit kepala.

"Diminum dulu _hyung_ , teh dan obatnya"

Chanyeol mengambil obat, lalu menenggaknya. Kemudian ia mengambil teh, menghirup aroma melati dari teh nya sebentar lalu meminumnya.

"Bagaimana _hyung_? Apa sudah baikan?"

"Terimakasih banyak ya Sehun, kau sudah menolong dan merawatku. Aku tak apa, sudah baikan"

"Ah syukurlah kalau begitu, aku senang menolongmu _hyung_. Kalau begitu dihabiskan ya tehnya" Sehun tersenyum.

 _'Yaampun dia manis sekali, aku tidak tahan'_

Chanyeol terus memandangi Sehun lekat-lekat. Senang sekali ia bisa melihat pemandangan langka, melihat Sehun tersenyum manis sekali dari jarak dekat.

Sehun yang merasa dirinya terus ditatapi seperti itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"A-ah, s-sepertinya aku harus ke dapur, kau lapar kan? Aku akan membuatkan sarapan dulu" ucap Sehun kikuk lalu segera pergi ke dapur.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat Sehun yang salah tingkah itu.

"Menggemaskan sekali" gumamnya.

.

" _Gosh_ , apa dia sudah tidak waras? Semalam menciumku lalu sekarang memandangku seperti orang kesurupan. Tak tahukah dia membuatku hampir mati karena aku selalu menahan napasku dan membuat jantungku berdetak cepat? Mengerikan lama-lama" ucap Sehun ketika ia sudah berada di dapur.

"Apa yang harus kumasak untuknya?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat isi kulkasnya.

Akhirnya Sehun membuat omelet sayur untuk sarapan Chanyeol. Praktis, cepat, sederhana namun bergizi. Setelah matang Sehun meletakkan omelet itu di piring, lalu mengambil sepiring nasi untuk Chanyeol.

" _Hyung_ , dimakan dulu sarapannya"

"Kau memasak sendiri?" Tanya Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun menaruh nampan berisi makanan dan air putih di meja di depannya.

"Iya, walaupun ku yakin tak seenak makanan di restoran, setidaknya ini layak dimakan"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Akan ku makan. Kau membuat apa?"

"Hanya omelet sayur, maaf ya hanya ini yang bisa ku buat, aku lupa mengisi kulkasku"

"Sayur? Aku tak terlalu suka sayur"

"Eh? Kau tak suka sayur? Yasudah, biar ku buat kan lagi"

"Tak perlu, aku akan memakannya, terimakasih ya" Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengusap-usap kepala Sehun.

 _'Astaga, dia selalu berhasil membuatku jantungan'_

Chanyeol menyendokkan satu suap nasi beserta omelet ke mulutnya, lalu menguyahnya dengan perlahan.

"Enak. Ini enak sekali, sungguh"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang menyukai masakannya.

"Kalau begitu habiskan ya"

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Ya, aku sudah makan tadi"

"Kapan? Aku tak melihatmu"

"Sudah kok aku sudah makan"

"Jangan berbohong. Sini makan bersamaku"

"Tidak usah _hyung_ , kau habiskan saja makananmu. Aku bisa nanti saja makannya"

"Diam dan makanlah. Buka mulutmu"

Chanyeol menyuapkan satu sendok makan ke mulut Sehun. Mau tak mau Sehun membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Chanyeol.

"Nah, kalau begitu kan enak, kita sama-sama kenyang" Chanyeol terkekeh, sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil saja.

.

.

.

"Sehun" panggil Chanyeol.

Entah sudah berapa kali Chanyeol memanggil namanya.

"Ya _hyung_ , ada apa?"

"Kau suka bunga Azalea?"

Chanyeol melihat ke arah jendela tempat bunga Azalea itu berada.

"Tidak juga sih, _hyung_. Aku menemukannya di loker ku, sayang saja kalau bunga secantik ini di buang begitu saja, makanya ku bawa pulang"

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Oh begitu"

"Chanyeol _hyung_ " panggil Sehun.

"Hm"

"Maaf kalau aku terlalu ingin tahu, tapi aku ingin bertanya, kenapa semalam kau mabuk dan kau masih memakai seragam sekolahmu? Kau ada masalah? Cerita saja, mungkin aku bisa membantumu, atau setidaknya bebanmu sedikit ringan karena telah berbagi masalahmu denganku. Aku pendengar yang baik kok"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar.

"Aku habis dimarahi ibuku"

Sehun terdiam sebentar sambil mendengarkan, menunggu Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ibu mengetahui aku bolos les tambahan kemarin, dan dia sangat marah padaku. Jujur aku lelah selalu diatur jadwal les ini les itu. Aku ingin bebas. Tapi ibu selalu memaksaku untuk selalu belajar terus agar aku bisa melanjutkan semua bisnis-bisnis sialannya itu. Bahkan dia mengancamku akan memindahkanku"

"Masalahmu rumit _hyung_. Tapi niat ibumu baik hyung, menyuruhmu belajar selalu agar kau menjadi orang yang berhasil nantinya. Tidak sepertiku.. aku bahkan iri denganmu yang belajar pun diperhatikan ibumu" Sehun menunduk.

"Ah.. memang orang tuamu kemana?"

"Aku sudah tak mempunyai orang tua. Mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan saat aku masih kecil. Aku anak satu-satunya, jadi saat aku kehilangan kedua orangtuaku aku dititipkan pada paman dan bibiku di Busan. Saat aku berada di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah pertama aku memutuskan untuk merantau ke Seoul untuk mengejar cita-citaku. Bersekolah dan memenuhi kebutuhanku sehari-hari dari hasil bekerja"

"Kau pasti sangat kesulitan ya—" Chanyeol mengelus kepala Sehun "—tapi kau terus bersemangat, kau pintar dan sangat bekerja keras. Aku salut denganmu. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, aku siap membantumu"

"Tidak perlu _hyung_ , aku tidak mau merepotkan orang lain"

"Andai aku bisa sepertimu, Sehun"

"Nikmati saja hidupmu _hyung_ , hidupku pasti sangat sulit untuk dijalani olehmu"

"Aku rasanya ingin melawan ibuku, aku lelah harus les tambahan terus. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Bantu apa, _hyung_ ?"

"Ajari aku menjadi pintar sepertimu"

"Aku tidak yakin akan bisa _hyung_ "

"Aku tak memaksamu, asal kau ada jadwal kosong saja. Tak setiap hari pun tak apa. Bahkan jika kau ada jam kosong di sekolah tak apa"

"Uumm... baiklah, _hyung_ "

"Terimakasih Sehun" Chanyeol tersenyum.

 _'Sudah berapa kali kau tersenyum? Tolong hentikan, kau membuatku salah tingkah terus'_

"Ah iya.. sama-sama _hyung ._ Ah, ngomong-ngomong jam berapa sekarang?"

Sehun melihat ke arah jam di atas dinding.

"Sudah jam 10, dua jam lagi aku harus masuk kerja"

"Bahkan disaat hari libur kau masuk kerja juga, Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Ya begitulah, pekerjaan ku kan menjaga minimarket yang harus buka setiap hari. Tapi terkadang hari sabtu atau minggu aku libur kalau ada yang menggantikan posisiku"

"Ah.. kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, Sehun"

"Rumahmu dimana _hyung_? Biar ku antar, sekalian aku berangkat kerja"

"Tidak usah Sehun, aku tak mau merepotkanmu lagi"

"Aku tak merasa direpotkan olehmu, _hyung_. Sekalian aku ingin mampir ke rumahmu"

"Aku tinggal di apartemen, aku jarang pulang ke rumah ibu"

"Ah.. yasudah, biar ku antar sampai ke apartemenmu, sekalian aku juga memastikan kau baik-baik saja sampai rumah"

.

.

Sehun dan Chanyeol sampai di apartemen milik Chanyeol.

"Ini apartemenmu? Lokasinya tidak terlalu jauh dengan tempat kerjaku"

"Iya, kau mau mampir dulu ke dalam?"

"Ah tidak usah, _hyung_ , aku ingin langsung ke minimarket"

"Yasudah kalau begitu—"

 _ **Chup.**_

"—selamat bekerja" Chanyeol tersenyum.

Sehun lagi-lagi terdiam. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan tadi.

"Kenapa terdiam Sehun? Ah, aku telah mencuri _first kiss_ mu kan semalam? Aku mengingatnya, Sehun, maaf ya. Sudah sana, kau bilang ingin bekerja, kenapa masih diam disini?" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"A-ah i-iya a-aku berangkat sekarang"

Dengan kikuk dan tergagap Sehun langsung memutar badan dan berlari menuju tempat kerjanya.

 _'Dasar orang gila, aku hampir saja mati mendadak, sial'_ batin Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu Sehun pulang lebih cepat, ia pulang pukul 5 sore karena sudah ada yang menggantikannya berjaga minimarket.

Sehun keluar dari minimarket dan melihat seseorang menaiki motor menunggu di depan minimarket.

"Sehun!"

"Eh? Kai? Kenapa kau disini?"

"Menjemputmu, bodoh"

Sehun mendengus.

"Menjemputku atau mau menculikku lalu mengejekku sepuasmu?" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sekalian menculikmu juga sih, hehe. Cepat naik"

Kai memberikan helm untuk Sehun.

"Kau mau menculikku kemana?"

"Sudah lah ikut saja, nanti kau ku antar ke rumahmu lagi kalau sudah selesai"

Sehun memakai helm dan menaiki motor Kai.

"Eh Kai, kakimu bagaimana? Apa tak apa-apa kalau.."

"Sudah baikan. Sudah lah tutup mulutmu dan duduk manis saja dibelakangku. Jangan lupa pegangan, nanti kau terbang" potong Kai saat Sehun belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sehun lagi-lagi hanya mendengus sebal.

.

.

Kai menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah restoran Jepang.

"Heh kenapa berhenti disini? Kita mau apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Mau makan lah, bodoh"

"Berhenti mengataiku bodoh, sial"

"Sudahlah turun dari motorku, kau lapar kan? Gemukkan badan kurusmu itu. Ayo makan"

Sehun turun dari motor Kai.

"Kenapa harus di restoran Jepang?"

"Kau rindu masakan Jepang kan?"

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk"

Kai menarik Sehun masuk ke dalam restoran. Lalu mereka mangambil meja di pojok kanan dekat jendela.

"Cepat pesan, kau mau makan apa?"

"Tapi.."

"Aku yang bayar, Sehun. Cepat pesan atau aku yang pesankan untukmu"

Kai memanggil _waitress_ lalu memberitahu apa saja yang ia dan Sehun pesan.

"Darimana kau tahu aku merindukan masakan Jepang?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sehun, aku tahu hidup di Korea seorang diri terasa sulit untukmu. Kau tidak ingin pulang ke Jepang?"

"Untuk apa aku kembali ke Jepang, toh aku sudah tak memiliki siapa-siapa disana. Orangtuaku kan sudah tiada" Sehun menunduk.

"Hei, sudah jangan menangis bodoh"

"Aku tidak menangis. Dan lagi, kenapa sih kau terus mengataiku bodoh bahkan saat suasananya sedih seperti ini" Sehun mendengus.

"Anggap saja bodoh itu panggilan kesayanganku untukmu"

"Iya, panggilan untuk menghinaku" desis Sehun.

Kai hanya terkekeh melihat wajah sebal Sehun, lalu mengusap kepalanya.

"Jangan marah, kita kan sudah berteman 5 tahun lamanya Sehun, kau pasti sudah terbiasa kan, haha"

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam. Sehun dan Kai tepat sampai di apartemen Sehun.

"Sudah turun, ku antar kau sampai pintu apartemenmu"

Sehun turun dari motor Kai, lalu menyerahkan helm pada Kai. Kai memarkirkan motornya lalu masuk ke dalam apartemen Sehun.

"Terimakasih ya Kai atas traktiran makanmu. Lain kali lagi ya" ucap Sehun saat sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Lain kali kau yang harus traktir aku" ucap Kai sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Iya, nanti gaji bulan depan aku akan mentraktirmu. Sudah sana pulang"

Sehun berbalik menghadap pintu apartemennya lalu akan membuka pintu apartemennya. Tiba-tiba kakinya merasa menabrak sesuatu di bawah. Lantas Sehun menunduk ke arah bawah kakinya.

.

.

"Oh god, apa lagi ini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai hai haaii ! Udah chapter 3 aja ya, fiuh. Bingung akutu nyelipin yang hot hotnya dimana wkwk**

 **Makasih buat kalian yang udah review ff amatiran aku ini ^ω^**

 **Makasih juga buat kalian yang udah aktif buat nebak-nebak siapa SA nya, wkwk**

 **Terus ikutin aja ceritanya, aku juga gatau sampe chap berapa ini cerita kelar wkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't stop to review, 'cause i need advices and critics for my shortcoming ff**

 **Salam gulugulu ^ 3^**


	4. Chapter 4

**SECRET ADMIRER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun (ChanHun), Kim Jongin (little bit KaiHun), and other cast.**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, School life, yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 (Third Clue : Radio)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh god, apa lagi ini?"

Sehun mengambil sebuah kardus yang tadi menubruk di depan kakinya.

"Ada apa Sehun?" Tanya Kai.

"Entahlah, Kai"

Sehun membuka kardusnya, lalu melihat isinya.

"Radio? Siapa yang mengirimnya Sehun?" Tanya Kai kebingungan.

"Aku tak tahu"

Sehun melihat isi kardus itu lagi. Di radio itu tertempel sticky note. Sehun mengambil sticky note itu lalu membacanya.

.

 _ **Oh Sehun, apakah kau ingat benda ini? Radio tua yang dulu kau gunakan untuk menghiburku. Aku harap kau mengingat siapa aku.**_

 _ **-pengagum rahasiamu-**_

.

"Sehun?" Panggil Kai.

Kai merampas sticky note yang ada di tangan Sehun. Sehun hanya terdiam sambil mengingat sesuatu.

"Sehun? Hei, kenapa diam? Sialan, sejak kapan kau mendapatkan hal seperti ini? Ini bukan pertama kalinya kan?!" Ucap Kai setelah membaca sticky note itu.

"Entahlah, aku sedang memikirkan siapa pengirim benda ini, sepertinya ia mengenalku"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku akan mencari siapa yang menerormu seperti ini. Sudah, masuk dan istirahatlah"

Kai mendorong Sehun masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang ya Sehun, istirahatlah"

"Baiklah, terimakasih Kai"

Kai pergi meninggalkan apartemen Sehun.

.

Setelah mandi, Sehun segera naik ke ranjang tidurnya, mengambil ponsel nya di atas nakas, lalu merebahkan dirinya. Sehun perlu memberitahu semua ini pada Baekhyun. Ditekannya dial untuk menelpon Baekhyun.

"Halo?" Sapa suara di seberang sana.

"Baekhyun!"

"Ya Sehun, ada apa kau menelpon ku malam-malam?"

"Aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu hal"

"Apa itu Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Saat aku pulang kerja bersama Kai tadi, dia mengiriku barang aneh lagi di depan pintu apartemenku"

"Dia? Maksudmu penggemar rahasiamu itu?"

"Ya. Dan kau tahu apa yang ia berikan kali ini? Sebuah kardus berisi radio tua"

"Hah? Radio tua? Yang benar saja"

"Iya, lalu di radio itu seperti biasa ia menempelkan sticky note. Dia bilang dulu aku sering menghiburnya dengan radio tua ini. Tapi aku tak bisa mengingat apa-apa"

"Jangan dipaksakan Sehun, tak usah dipikirkan, besok saat sekolah tunjukkan radio beserta sticky note itu ya. Hah, kalau sampai aku tahu siapa dia, akan ku hajar dia sampai tak bisa bangun"

Sehun tertawa.

"Sudah dulu ya Baek, aku lelah ingin istirahat"

"Ah iya, istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah. _Bye_ , Sehun"

Sehun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

.

.

.

"Darimana saja kau Chanyeol?!"

Ibu Chanyeol berada di apartemen Chanyeol. Ia menyusulnya ke apartemennya karena Chanyeol tak kunjung pulang ke rumahnya.

"Aku habis main, bu. Aku lelah terus-terusan belajar!"

"Sudah tak pernah pulang kerumah, ke apartemenmu sendiri saja jarang. Tidur dimana kau?!"

"Menginap di rumah teman, bu. Sekali-kali memangnya tak boleh? Berhentilah mengekangku, bu!"

"Baiklah, dengan satu perjanjian"

"Perjanjian apalagi, bu?" Desis Chanyeol.

"Ibu tak akan mengekangmu sampai kelulusan sekolah menengahmu nanti, tapi setelah itu kau harus tinggal dengan grandma dan berkuliah disana! Tidak ada penolakan atau kau segera ku nikahkan dengan anak kolega ibu! Mengerti?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar.

"Baiklah bu.."

.

.

.

Sehun tiba di sekolah pukul 6 lewat 45 menit. Masih ada setengah jam lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Sehun melihat ke samping mejanya. Tumben sekali Baekhyun belum datang, padahal biasanya dia selalu datang lebih awal daripada dirinya.

Sehun menaruh tas nya diatas meja, mendudukkan dirinya lalu meletakkan kepala nya diatas tas yang ada diatas meja. Memejamkan matanya sebentar, ia rasa jadwal tidurnya menjadi sangat sedikit sejak ia bekerja.

.

"Sehun!"

"Astaga Baekhyun, kau mengagetkanku!"

"Siapa suruh pagi-pagi sudah tertidur saja"

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Kau baru datang?"

"Ya, ini semua gara-gara Jongdae. Hari inu dia membawa motor dan sialnya mogok di tengah jalan. Itulah yang membuatku datang agak terlambat"

"Jongdae dimana sekarang?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya ke kantin"

"Hoi Baekhyun, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Kau lambat sekali"

Jongdae mengambil tempat duduk seperti biasa, dibelakang Sehun.

"Hoi, _bro_! Sudah sembuh?" Panggil Jongdae saat melihat Kai masuk.

"Hanya kaki terkilir saja, tak apa" sahut Kai, lalu duduk di sebelah Jongdae.

"Sehun!" Panggil Baekhyun.

"Ya, Baek?"

"Coba perlihatkan padaku yang semalam kau ceritakan"

Sehun mengambil benda itu dari dalam tasnya. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil nya dan membaca sticky note yang tertempel di radio tua itu.

"Hah aku semakin gemas sekali ingin menangkap pelakunya" ucap Baekhyun greget.

"Baek, ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun mendapatkan hal aneh seperti ini kan?" Tanya Kai.

"Iya, sudah 3 kali sehun mendapatkan semua hal aneh ini, Pepero, bunga Azalea, dan Radio tua ini" jelas Baekhyun.

"Jadi pepero dan bunga itu pemberian orang aneh itu juga? Sialan, akan kuhajar kalau ketangkap"

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja" sahut Sehun.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan Sehun, kau diteror" ucap Jongdae.

"Iya Sehun, kau tenang saja, kami semua akan membantumu menangkap pelakunya" ucap Kai.

"Daripada kalian pusing-pusing mencari orang gila yang menerorku itu, lebih baik kalian belajar. Ujian semester tinggal seminggu lagi"

"Ya, kau benar. Aarrgghh itu membuatku frustasi" Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya.

.

.

.

Disinilah Sehun sekarang. Berada di ruang perpustakaan yang sepi dan sunyi. Ia beruntung sekali mendapatkan jam kosong selama 3 jam karena Lee _seonsaengnim_ absen untuk mengajar. Jadilah Sehun disini untuk belajar menyiapkan ujian semesternya yang tinggal seminggu lagi.

"Sehun" panggil seseorang dengan suara berbisik.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"Chanyeol _hyung_? Sedang apa disini?"

"Belajar—" Chanyeol mengambil kursi di sebelah Sehun "—kau tahu kan jam murid kelas 12 sudah kosong dan hanya digunakan untuk belajar, untuk mengejar ujian akhir sekolah. Kau sendiri, kenapa tak masuk kelas dan belajar disini?"

"Kelasku mendapatkan jam kosong, _hyung_ "

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

"Bagus apanya?"

"Kau bisa membantuku belajar" ucap Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Baiklah _hyung_ , sini ku bantu. Kau tak mengerti pelajaran apa?"

"Ekonomi. Ajari aku pelajaran ekonomi"

"Baiklah. Coba sekarang _hyung_ kerjakan dulu soal ekonomi ini, biar aku tahu materi mana yang tak _hyung_ mengerti"

Senyum menyodorkan soal ekonomi pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah Sehun, aku kerjakan"

20 menit berlalu. Sehun yang sedang sibuk membaca bukunya dan Chanyeol yang masih berkutat dengan soalnya.

" _Hyung_ " panggil Sehun.

"Hm?"

"Setelah lulus, kau ingin kuliah dimana dan di jurusan apa?"

"Entahlah, tapi ibuku menyuruhku mengambil jurusan bisnis. Makanya aku menekuni materi membosankan ini"

"Oh begitu. Aku akan membantumu untuk bisa masuk jurusan yang ibumu inginkan, _hyung_ "

"Terimakasih, Hun. Sudahlah lanjutkan belajarmu, nanti kalau sudah selesai ku panggil"

Sehun kembali membaca buku biologi nya, yang baru saja sampai pada bab 2.

.

"Sehun, aku sudah selesai"

1 jam berlalu dan kini Chanyeol sudah selesai mengerjakan soalnya. Karena Sehun tak kunjung menyahuti panggilannya, Chanyeol menengok ke arah Sehun untuk memanggilnya lagi.

"Se—"

Chanyeol langsung menutup mulutnya. Sehun tertidur, dengan posisi kepala diatas buku. Chanyeol tersenyum, memandangi wajah Sehun yang tertidur.

"Kau pasti lelah ya"

Chanyeol mengelus surai lembut milik Sehun, kepalanya ia letakkan di atas meja sambil menghadap wajah Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Sehun membuka matanya. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik tangannya yang berada di kepala Sehun. Sehun kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya, lalu mengangkat kepalanya dari atas buku.

"Astaga, aku ketiduran lagi!" Rutuk Sehun.

"E-eh hyung, sudah selesai? Maaf aku ketiduran" Tanya Sehun.

"Tak apa Sehun. Aku sudah selesai"

"Sini biar ku periksa dulu"

Sehun memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Chanyeol. Tidak terlalu buruk, menurutnya Chanyeol cukup pintar. Hanya beberapa soal saja yang salah.

"Hasilmu lumayan bagus _hyung._ Tapi sepertinya kau lemah dalam beberapa materi. Baiklah aku akan mengajarkanmu materi _accounting_ , hyung"

"Bisakah kau mengajarkanku nanti sore saja?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa _hyung_ , kau tahu kan sepulang sekolah aku harus bekerja"

"Bolos saja, akan kubayar waktu kerjamu hari ini"

"Tidak _hyung_ , aku tidak bisa"

"Tolonglah, kali ini saja"

"Baiklah _hyung_ , aku akan menelpon temanku dulu untuk menggantikanku"

"Terimakasih, Sehun" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Sehun mengambil ponsel dari saku celana nya, lalu menelpon seseorang.

"Halo? Jieun- _ah_ , bisa aku minta tolong?"

"..."

"Iya, aku minta maaf sebelumnya, hari ini aku tidak bisa menggantikanmu menjaga kasir"

"..."

"Jadi, bisakah kau carikan penggantiku untuk menjaga kasir nanti sore? Hanya hari ini. Coba kau minta tolong pada Sungmin _hyung_ untuk menggantikanku"

"..."

"Terimakasih banyak Jieun, besok aku akan mentraktirmu minum"

Sehun menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Aku sudah ijin pada temanku untuk menggantikanku, jadi aku bisa mengajarimu nanti" ucap Sehun pada Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih banyak, Sehun. Mau di apartemen ku atau di apartemenmu? Di tempatmu saja ya"

"Baiklah, tapi mampir dulu ke minimarket ya, kulkas ku kosong"

"Iya Sehun"

.

.

.

"Sehun!" Panggil Baekhyun.

"Oh, Baek. Sudah mau pulang?"

"Iya, Jongdae menyuruh cepat-cepat pulang" dengus Baekhyun.

"Oh begitu"

"Kau sendiri tidak pulang? Kau ingin berangkat kerja kan?"

"Aku..."

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya seseorang sudah memanggilnya.

"Sehun!" Panggil Chanyeol di depan pintu kelas Sehun.

"Ah iya _hyung_ , tunggu sebentar"

"Sehun? Sejak kapan..." Baekhyun terbengong.

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Aku pergi dulu ya, Baek"

Sehun meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terbengong lalu keluar kelas menyusul Chanyeol.

.

"Kau tidak membawa kendaraan, Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku berangkat dan pulang biasa menaiki bus"

"Kalau begitu naik mobilku saja kali ini"

"Apakah tidak merepotkan?"

"Hey, di bagian mana kau merepotkanku? Yang ada aku yang merepotkanmu, memintamu untuk mengajariku. Aku hanya memberimu tumpangan, lagipula kan kita belajar di rumahmu"

Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sehun.

"Nah, masuklah"

Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil, ia duduk di depan di sebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyalakan mobilnya lalu menancapkan gasnya.

"Wooaahh, bukankah itu Chanyeol sunbae? Bersama siapa dia"

"Aaaaa aku iri pada orang yang bisa duduk disebelahnya"

"Dia anak kelas 10 bukan? Aaaa siapa dia"

Dan masih banyak lagi suara-suara ribut murid-murid di sekolah nya khusunya suara wanita-wanita saat mobil Chanyeol melewati halaman sekolah dan keluar gerbang.

"Apa mereka selalu seperti itu setiap hari?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ya begitulah. Kau baru tahu?"

"Ya, aku baru tahu. Aku terlalu sibuk sampai tak mengurusi hal-hal seperti itu"

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Melihat bangunan-bangunan yang dilewatinya. Sementar Chanyeol sesekaki mencuri waktu untuk memandangi wajah Sehun.

"Berhenti disitu, _hyung ._ Aku ingin mampir ke minimarket itu"

Sehun menunjukkan telunjuknya ke salah satu minimarket yang ada di sisi kiri jalan.

"Baiklah, Sehun"

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya di depan minimarket.

" _Hyung_ mau tunggu disini atau ikut aku kedalam?"

"Aku ikut denganmu"

Sehun dan Chanyeol turun dari mobil lalu masuk kedalam minimarket. Sehun mengambil keranjang belanjaan lalu membaca list belanjaannya.

"Sehun, sini biar kubawakan keranjangnya"

"Eh, tidak usah _hyung_ "

"Sudah, biar aku yang bawa"

Chanyeol meraih keranjang dari tangan Sehun.

Sehun mulai berjalan mengelilingi minimarket.

"Wortel, sawi putih, lobak, buncis"

Sehun mengambil satu persatu sayuran yang disebutkannya tadi lalu menaruhnya di keranjang Chanyeol.

"Telur, sosis.."

"Roti tawar, selai cokelat, lalu susu. Ah, susu yang merk 1 atau yang merk 2 ya?"

"Ambil dua duanya saja" sahut Chanyeol.

"Mana bisa _hyung_ , aku harus mengambil salah satu."

"Kalau begitu pilih yang merk 1"

"Baiklah, aku pilih yang merk 1"

Sehun menaruh roti, selai, dan susu di keranjang yang Chanyeol bawa.

"Ah hampir lupa, snack "

Sehun menuju rak-rak snack.

"Ku rasa sudah cukup. Ayo kita ke kasir"

Sehun dan Chanyeol menuju ke kasir.

"Total semuanya 30000 won"

"Ah tunggu sebentar"

Sehun mengambil dompetnya dan mengambil uangnya.

"Pakai ini saja"

Chanyeol memberikan cardnya pada penjaga kasir itu.

" _Hyung_!"

"Sudahlah tak apa Sehun"

"Tapi kan aku tak minta di bayari" gerutu Sehun.

"Sekali-kali tak apa kan kalau ku bayari"

"Terserahlah"

Sehun mengambil belanjaannya lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Eh, Sehun, mau kemana!" Panggil Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun.

"Tunggu aku!"

Sehun diam saja, dan terus berjalan. Sementara Chanyeol menggegam tangannya.

"Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol saat sudah di dalam mobil.

"Aku bilang kan aku tak mau merepotkanmu lagi hyung, kenapa kau melakukan itu? Aku masih punya cukup uang untuk membayar semua itu"

"Ini bukan tentang siapa merepotkan siapa, aku murni hanya ingin membantumu, seperti kau membantuku"

"Kalau begitu besok aku akan mentraktir _hyung_ , dan kau tak boleh menolak"

"Baiklah Sehun" Chanyeol tersenyum, mengusap kepala Sehun sebentar, lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ duduk dulu, aku akan membuatkan minuman. Oh ya, kau tak mengganti seragammu dulu?"

"Tidak usah Sehun, aku tak membawa baju ganti"

"Mau pakai bajuku dulu? Sepertinya aku memiliki baju dengan ukuran yang pas di tubuhmu"

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar ku ambilkan bajunya"

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan kembali dengan satu stel kaus hitam untuk Chanyeol.

"Ini hyung, pakailah"

Sehun menyerahkan bajunya pada Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu ku tinggal membuat minuman dulu ya"

"Terimakasih Sehun"

.

Sehun kembali dengan dua cangkir di atas nampan. Seragamnya sudah ia ganti dengan kaus putih polos.

"Ini _hyung_ , diminum dulu. Aku akan mengambil bukunya dulu"

"Terimakasih lagi Sehun"

.

.

.

"Di dalam _accounting_ kau harus bisa membuat laporan keuangan. Ada beberapa elemen dalam membuat laporan keuangan, yaitu harta, utang, modal, penjualan dan pembelian. Dasarnya adalah dari tabel persamaan _akuntasi._ Di dalam tabel tersebut berisi tanggal, _aktiva_ , _passiva_ , dan keterangan. Nah di kolom _aktiva_ dan _passiva_ kau sesuaikan dengan transaksi yang ada. Seperti pada soal no. 3 ini, Tn. Anderson menyetorkan modal awal sebesar 2.000.000 pada tanggal 3 April. Kau tulis pada kolom tanggal itu 3 April, lalu di kolom _aktiva_ masukkan ke dalam kolom kas sebesar 2.000.000, lalu di kolom _passiva_ masukkan ke dalam kolom modal sebesar 2.000.000 , lalu di kolom keterangan kau tulis modal awal. Sudah mengerti?"

"Ya, aku mengerti"

"Kalau begitu coba kau selesaikan tabel persamaan _akuntansi_ soal no.3 ini"

Sehun mengajar Chanyeol dengan telaten dan sabar. Terhitung sudah 2 jam Sehun dan Chanyeol berkutat dengan buku. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, yang artinya waktu makan malam sudah tiba.

" _Hyung_ , kau selesaikan dulu ya, aku ingin membuat makan malam"

"Baiklah Sehun"

Sehun pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makanan. Ia ingat masih mempunyai beberapa bungkus Ramyun di lemari penyimpanannya, jadi ia berniat membuat Ramyun untuk makan malam.

.

.

20 menit berlalu dan Sehun kembali menemui Chanyeol dengan 2 mangkuk Ramyun dan 2 orange juice di atas nampan.

"Sudah selesai, _hyung_ "

"Sudah, baru saja selesai"

"Kalau begitu kita makan malam dulu, nanti setelah makan ku periksa pekerjaanmu"

Sehun menyerahkan semangkuk Ramyun dan segelas orange juice untuk Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih Sehun" ucap Chanyeol sambil menerima Ramyunnya.

"Sama-sama _hyung_ , maaf aku hanya bisa membuat Ramyun"

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun. Aku makan ya"

"Ya, silakan dimakan _hyung_ "

.

.

"Wah, hebat _hyung_! Pekerjaanmu benar semua! Kau cepat sekali belajarnya, sudah langsung bisa"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tinggal sedikit lagi dan kau akan mahir materi ini _hyung_ "

"Kalau begitu ayo kita selesaikan materi ini, Sehun"

"Eh? Kau tidak lelah _hyung_?"

"Tidak, aku semangat jika diajari olehmu"

"Haha ada-ada saja kau, _hyung_ " Sehun tertawa renyah.

Setelah acara makan malam tadi yang sudah berakhir 10 menit yang lalu Sehun dan Chanyeol melanjutkan acara belajar mereka.

"Setelah tadi kau membuat tabel persamaan _akuntasi_ , sekarang kau harus membuat laporan keuangannya. Pertama kau harus membuat laporan laba rugi dari tabel persamaan. Yang dipakai adalah akun pendapatan dan beban-beban. Lalu selisihkan antara akun pendapatan dan beban-beban. Yang kedua kau harus membuat laporan perubahan modal dari tabel persamaan. Yang dipakai adalah semua akun modal perusahaan secarang langsung yang meliputi _prive_ , investasi, dan lainnya. Kau juga harus memakai saldo laba dan rugi yang kau dapatkan dari laporan laba rugi yang kau buat. Modal awal ditambah laba yang sebelumnya dikurangi prive dahulu, barulah kau mendapatkan modal akhirnya. Terakhir kau harus membuat neraca keuangan. Kau hanya harus mengutip semua jumlah total masing-masing akun dalam tabel persamaan. Dan laporan keuanganmu sudah selesai. Sampai disini apa kau mengerti, _hyung_?"

"Ya, aku mengerti"

"Kalau begitu, kerjakan soal no.10 ini, kalau kau benar semua artinya kau sudah paham benar tentang materi ini. Kalau kau benar semua kau boleh meminta apa saja padaku"

"Apa saja?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Ya, apa saja. Sudah kerjakan sana"

"Baiklah"

Chanyeol mulai mengerjakan soalnya. Sementara Sehun dengan setia menunggu Chanyeol disampingnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Sehun menunggu Chanyeol menyelesaikan soalnya sambil terkantuk-kantuk.

" _Hyung_ , aku tinggal ke dapur sebentar ya"

"Oke, Hun"

.

Sehun kembali dengan 2 gelas susu cokelat hangat di tangannya.

"Sudah selesai, _hyung_?"

"Sedikit lagi"

"Diminum dulu susunya, _hyung_ "

Sehun memberikan segelas susu pada Chanyeol.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali aku haus"

Chanyeol langsung menyambar susu itu dan meminumnya sampai habis. Kemudian Chanyeol melanjutkan tugasnya yang sedikit lagi selesai. Sementara Sehun masih menunggu Chanyeol sambil meminum susunya perlahan-lahan.

"Sudah selesai!"

"Coba sini ku periksa"

Chanyeol menyerahkan hasil pekerjaannya pada Sehun. Sehun lalu memeriksanya.

"Woaahh, bagaimana bisa _hyung_? Kau benar semua, kau hebat!"

"Ini semua kan berkat kau yang mengajariku. Terimakasih ya, Sehun"

"Ya, sama-sama _hyung_. Aku senang bisa membantumu belajar"

Sehun kembali meneguk susunya yang tinggal seperempat gelas sampai habis. Tetesan susu membasahi bibirnya. Terlihat sangat menggoda di mata Chanyeol.

.

 _'Dia sungguh menggoda, tahan aku Tuhan'_

.

" _Hyung_? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun yang melihat Chanyeol terdiam sambil melihatnya.

.

 _'Persetan dengan semuanya, Tuhan maafkan aku yang sudah tidak bisa menahan diri'_

.

"E-eh _h-hyung_? K-kau mau a-apa?" Tanya Sehun melihat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya padanya.

"Kau bilang aku boleh minta apa saja kan? Ini yang ku mau"

Tanpa babibu lagi Chanyeol langsung meraup bibir Sehun, menyesap rasa manis dari bibir Sehun. Sehun terkejut, tapi ia hanya bisa diam. Chanyeol melumat habis bibir Sehun. Tangannya memegang pipi dan tengkuk Sehun.

Chanyeol menjilat bibir Sehun, lalu melumat nya lagi seakan tak ada hari esok. Semenit berlalu tapi Chanyeol belum berniat melepaskan ciumannya. Sehun yang dari tadi diam tak bergeming akhirnya memberanikan diri membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Chanyeol bersorak dalam hatinya saat Sehun melumat pelan bibirnya, dia tidak menolak ciumannya.

Chanyeol menggigit pelan bibir Sehun, meminta akses lidahnya untuk masuk kedalamnya. Sehun membuka mulutnya dan lidah Chanyeol langsung menyambutnya. Menyapu seluruh yang ada didalam mulut Sehun, lalu mengajak lidah Sehun untuk beradu, saling berbagi saliva satu sama lain.

"Eungh"

Satu lenguhan berhasil keluar dari mulut Sehun. Air liur yang entah milik siapa menetes dari mulutnya. Membuat Chanyeol semakin bergairah. Dilumat nya lagi bibir Sehun sampai membuat bibirnya membengkak. Terhitung sudah hampir 3 menit lamanya Chanyeol mencium Sehun.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, lalu menidurkan Sehun di sofa panjang miliknya. Chanyeol kembali menciumnya. Tangannya tidak diam saja, ia mengelus-elus tengkuk dan pipi Sehun.

Ciumannya kini turun pada leher putih nan mulu milik Sehun. Di ciumnya leher putih itu, lalu menjilat dan menyecap leher itu sampai meninggalkan bekas.

"Eungh, _hyung_ " erang Sehun.

Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Sehun kembali. Melumatnya sebentar lalu melepasnya.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Lalu samar-samar ia mengangguk pelan.

"Aku janji, aku takkan menyakitimu"

Chanyeol memegang wajah Sehun untuk menghadapnya kembali lalu menciumnya lagi. Sehun membalas ciuman Chanyeol, ia melumat bibir tebal milik Chanyeol. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai menyusup dibalik kaus Sehun. Memegang puting milik Sehun lalu memainkannya. Mencubitnya pelan lalu mengelusnya kembali.

"Sshh _hyung_ " Sehun mengacak-acak rambut Sehun.

Chanyeol berniat akan membuka kaus milik Sehun dan juga kaus miliknya, namun ditahan oleh Sehun.

"Tidak _hyung,_ jangan" ucap Sehun yang sayu dan wajahnya ia palingkan ke samping lagi.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti Sehun" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Sehun lagi.

Tangan Chanyeol meraba bagian bawah Sehun. Mengusap milik Sehun dibawah sana yang masih terbungkus dengan celananya.

" _Hyunghh_ " mata Sehun sudah sayu.

Chanyeol membuka celana milik Sehun dan miliknya, hingga tidak ada penghalang diantara mereka, kecuali kaus yang masih melekat di tubuh mereka. Sehun yang melihat pemandangan Chanyeol seperti ini pertama kali langsung mengalihkan wajahnya.

" _Look, i want to suck this_ "

Chanyeol memegang penis Sehun, lalu mengulumnya di dalam mulutnya. Menggelitik ujung penis Sehun dengan lidahnya.

"Sshh nngghhh _hyungghh_ " desah Sehun.

Chanyeol memaju-mundurkan mulutnya, menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Mengeluarkan penis Sehun dari dalam mulut lalu meremas nya pelan. Lalu remasan itu semakin lama semakin kencang.

"Hhh aku tidak kuat, _hyungg_ "

"Keluarkan saja, Sehun"

Akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan cum nya di tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung menjilatnya sampai habis.

"Bolehkah aku?"

"Lakukan saja, _hyung_ " lirih Sehun.

Chanyeol mengarahkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Sehun. Perlahan tapi pasti Chanyeol berusaha untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Chanyeol terus mencoba memasukkan miliknya ke dalam sampai akhirnya miliknya masuk kedalam lunang Sehun dengan satu hentakan.

"Aahh _hyung_ " rintih Sehun.

"Apa aku menyakitimu? Apakah sakit sekali?"

Sehun tidak menjawab Chanyeol, ia tetap terus meringis. Chanyeol yang tidak tega langsung mencium bibir Sehun untuk meredakan sakitnya, mendiamkan miliknya di dalam lubang Sehun sampai Sehun terbiasa.

Chanyeol melumat bibir Sehun dengan lembut, berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit Sehun.

" _Hyung_ , aku tak apa" bisik Sehun.

"Bolehkah?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan penis nya di dalam Sehun. Ia memaju-mundurkan miliknya perlahan didalam Sehun. Sementara lubang Sehun terus menjepit penisnya, menciptakan sensasi nikmat untuk Chanyeol.

Lama-kelamaan Chanyeol mulai mempercepat gerakannya. Ia menggenjot milik Sehun cepat namun lembut. Tangannya tidak diam, ia meremas penis milik Sehun dengan lembut.

"Nngghh _hyuungghhh_ "

"Sebut namaku, Sehun"

"Chanyeol _hyuungg_ nngghh"

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya seiring klimaksnya yang hampir sampai.

" _Hyungg_ aku mau.."

"Bersama Sehunhh"

Chanyeol makin mempercepat genjotannya.

"Aahh Sehunn"

"Chanyeol _hyungghh_ "

Cairan sperma milik Chanyeol tumpah di dalam lubang Sehun, sementara cairan milik Sehun luber di tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol beranjak mengambil tisu di atas meja lalu membersihkan cairan yang ada di tangannya.

"Ayo, tidur dikamarmu"

Chanyeol menggendong Sehun ala _bridal style_ menuju kamar Sehun. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Sehun perlahan, lalu menidurkan dirinya disamping Sehun.

"Apa aku menyakitimu tadi?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Terimakasih banyak, Sehun. Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah"

Chanyeol memeluk erat Sehun dalam pelukannya, membuat Sehun nyaman berada dipelukannya. Sehun memejamkan matanya, terlalu lelah hingga dirinya tak bisa terjaga lagi, tertidur di pelukan Chanyeol yang hangat.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uuuu panas panas panas wkwk:"v**

 **Kurang hot? Miyanek gulugulu masih amatiran kakak:"v**

 **Dan kayak nya chapter ini yang paling panjang ya? Wkwk:"v**

 **Ditunggu yaw review nyaa~**

 **Salam gulugulu^ω^**


	5. Chapter 5

**SECRET ADMIRER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun (ChanHun), Kim Jongin (little bit Kaihun), and other cast**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, School life, yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 (Hide From the Sun)**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari telah memunculkan wujudnya di ufuk timur langit. Menandakan hari baru telah tiba, dimana semua manusia kembali melakukan aktivitasnya sehari-hari, bekerja, bersekolah, bersosialisasi, dan lainnya. Cahayanya menembus celah-celah jendela. Namun kedua anak manusia ini masih tetap tertidur lelap, seakan cahaya matahari yang masuk tak mengganggunya.

.

 _ **Kriinggg**_

.

Sebuah ponsel milik seseorang berdering keras. Membangunkan salah satu dari mereka yang masih meringkuk di bawah selimut. Ingin membuka mata, tapi rasanya sangat berat sekali. Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya, meraba-raba nakasnya berharap menemukan ponselnya tanpa harus membuat tubuhnya bangun.

Sehun—orang yang terbangun karena bunyi ponselnya—mengangkat telepon dari seseorang dengan kedua matanya yang masih tertutup.

"Halo?"

"Yak Sehun! Kau kemana huh! 5 menit lagi bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, kenapa belum datang?!" Teriak seseorang dari seberang sana.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya dan dengan refleks bangun tiba-tiba.

"Hah?! Benarkah? Astagaa, aku kesiangan, Baek!"

"Sehun, ada apa?" Tanya seseorang di sebelah nya yang baru saja bangun.

"Eh? Sudah bangun? Tidak ada _hyung_ "

"Sehun? Suara siapa itu? Yak! Sehuunn!" Teriak Baekhyun dari seberang sana.

"Siapa Sehun? Temanmu? Ah iya, sekolah. Bolos saja" ucap Chanyeol yang daritadi menguping pembicaraan Sehun.

"Astaga Baek, jangan berteriak. Aku izin tidak masuk, bilang saja aku sakit, nanti suratnya menyusul. Oke? Terimakasih banyak Baekhyun- _ah_ "

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau Sehun! Sehun! Aish sudahlah bel masuk sudah berbunyi, sudah dulu ya"

Baekhyun menutup sambungan teleponnya lebih dulu.

"Aish, kenapa bisa kesiangan?" Desah Sehun.

"Kau tak apa, Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah.. tak apa _hyung_ , maaf yaa karenaku kau jadi terganggu tidurnya"

"Tak apa-apa, lagipula sudah siang kan? Mau mandi?"

"Ah iya.. kalau begitu aku akan mandi dulu ya, _hyung_ "

Sehun akan turun dari tempat tidur, tapi teringat sesuatu.

"Astaga, aku tak memakai celana, bagaimana aku bisa turun?" Bisik Sehun.

"Ada apa Sehun? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang mendengar suara Sehun.

"Uumm.. itu.. _hyung_ , bisa kau ambilkan celana ku?" Ucap Sehun malu-malu.

"Astaga, ku kira ada apa, haha sebentar ya"

Chanyeol dengan mudahnya berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tamu untuk mengambil celananya dan juga celana Sehun, tanpa menggunakan apapun. Sehun langsung menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Astaga, _hyung_!" Pekik Sehun.

Chanyeol kembali dengan celana miliknya dan milik Sehun.

"Hei Sehun, kenapa wajahmu ditutup seperti itu?"

"Itu _hyung_..."

Chanyeol yang menyadari nya langsung terkekeh.

"Oh, kau malu ya.. padahal sudah melihatnya semalam, haha"

" _Hyung_!"

"Haha, iya iya, akan ku pakai dulu"

Chanyeol memakai celananya.

"Sudahlah, kau boleh buka matamu. Ini celanamu"

Chanyeol memberikan celana milik Sehun. Sehun membuka matanya lalu mengambil celananya dari Chanyeol. Lalu segera memakai celananya dengan ditutupi selimut.

"Sudah bersihkan tubuhmu sana" ucap Chanyeol.

Sehun bangun dari duduknya, namun ia merintih kesakitan hingga akhirnya duduk kembali.

"Aaww" rintih Sehun.

"Eh, ada apa lagi Sehun? Kau tak apa? Apa itu sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Aku tak apa _hyung_ , hanya sakit sedikit. Kalau begitu, kau saja duluan yang mandi, _hyung_ "

"Maaf ya aku menyakitimu" ucap Chanyeol khawatir sambil mengelus-elus kepala Sehun.

"Eh? Tak apa _hyung_.."

"Kau mau mandi kan? Biar ku gendong sampai kamar mandi ya"

"Tak perlu _hyung_ , aku bisa sendiri, sebaiknya kau mandi duluan saja"

"Ah, sudah ayo"

Chanyeol langsung membopong Sehun ke kamar mandi

"Ih _hyung ,_ turunkan aku!" Sehun meronta-ronta di gendongan chanyeol.

Chanyeol menurunkan Sehun di depan kamar mandi.

"Sudah mandi sana, apa mau mandi bersamaku, eh?"

"Tidak tidak tidak! Sana pergi!"

Sehun langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi, sementara Chanyeol tertawa geli melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Menggemaskan sekali sih, uh" kekeh Chanyeol.

.

" _Hyuuunggg_!"

" _Hyuungg_ tolong ambilkan handuk ku di lemari"

" _Hyuunggg_ !"

Sehun berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi memanggil Chanyeol untuk mengambil handuk yang tertinggal. _Sial, kenapa bisa tertinggal sih?_

Chanyeol yang sedang tidur-tiduran langsung terbangun mendengar suara Sehun memanggilnya.

"Apa Hun? Aku tidak dengar" sahut Chanyeol, padahal ia mendengarnya namun sengaja tidak mendengarnya untuk mengerjai Sehun.

"Ish, _hyung_ , tolong ambilkan handuk ku di lemari! Aku lupa membawa handuk" teriak Sehun.

"Ambil saja sendiri Hun"

"Ih _hyuungg_ tolong akuu"

"Tidak mau ah, ambil saja sendiri"

Chanyeol terkikik, padahal ia tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu, buktinya ia sedang mengambil handuk di lemari Sehun.

"Yasudah tidak jadi, biar saja aku mati kedinginan di kamar mandi"

"Merajuk eh? Haha, ini handukmu, buka pintu dan ambillah"

Sehun membuka pintunya sedikit, lalu menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil handuk dari tangan Chanyeol sedangkan ia bersembunyi di balik pintu.

Saat Sehun akan mengambil handuknya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menjauhkan handuknya lagi dari jangkauan Sehun.

" _Hyung_ , cepatlah jangan main-main, aku kedingingan! Cepat berikan handuknya!"

"Aku tidak main-main Sehun, ini ambillah handukmu" Chanyeol terkekeh.

Chanyeol menyodorkan lagi handuknya, tapi saat Sehun ingin meraih handuknya lagi Chanyeol menjauhi handuknya lagi.

" _Hyung_! Sudahlah terserah kau saja!"

.

 _ **Blam!**_

 _ **.**_

"Sehun? Marah beneran, eh? Haha, maafkan au, aku hanya bercanda. Handuknya ku letakkan di kenop pintu kamar mandi ya"

Chanyeol lalu meletakkan handuknya di kenop pintu kamar mandi, sedangkan Sehun masih merajuk di dalam kamar mandi.

.

Chanyeol sedang menonton tv ketika Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan sudah rapi dan wangi.

"Wah, Sehunku sayang sudah rapi hm" ucap Chanyeol saat melihat Sehun menghampirinya.

"Terserah kau saja hyung"

"Masih merajuk, eh?"

"Tidak. Kau belum mandi? Astaga ku kira sudah mandi. Mandi sana, kau bau!"

"Ya! Aku kan menunggumu selesai mandi sayang!"

"Sudah cepat sana mandi! Atau tidak ada sarapan pagi untukmu"

"Iya iya sayang, aku mandi dulu ya"

"BERHENTILAH MEMANGGILKU DENGAN KATA SAYANG DAN SEGERALAH MANDI!" teriak Sehun kesal saat Chanyeol berlari ke kamar mandi.

' _Sialan sekali, pagi-pagi sudah dibuat kesal, apa maksudnya dia memanggilku seperti itu? Menyebalkan sekali_ '

 _._

 _._

"Sehun!"

Sehun hampir menjatuhkan wajan dan spatulanya saat Chanyeol memanggilnya.

" _Hyuungg_! Bisa tidak sih kau tidak mengagetkanku! Hampir saja kita tidak jadi sarapan!" Dumel Sehun.

"Haha, maafkan aku. Kau masak apa, hm?"

 _ **Grep.**_

' _Sial, apa maksudnya ini?! Tuhan tolong aku_ '

"Lepaskan! Kau membuatku sulit bergerak!"

"Tidak mau!"

" _Hyung_!"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tanpa ku jawab kau bisa lihat kan? Sudahlah, _hyung_. Lepaskan pelukanmu dan duduklah disana" ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk meja makan.

"Tidak mau" Chanyeol mencium leher Sehun.

" _Hyung_!"

"Baiklah iya iya"

Dengan tidak rela Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, mencium pipi Sehun dengan singkat lalu segera duduk di meja makan. Sehun menoleh dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Chanyeol tetapi ia hanya memberikan cengiran idiotnya.

Sehun membawa 2 piring nasi goreng hasil masakannya dan juga 2 gelas susu ke meja makan, lalu memberikannya satu pada Chanyeol.

"Wah sudah jadi, selamat makan!" Chanyeol langsung menyambar nasi gorengnya tanpa menunggu Sehun, sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali menonton tv setelah menyelesaikan acara sarapannya dengan Sehun 10 menit yang lalu. Sementara Sehun sedang membersihkan bekas makan mereka berdua.

.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol sambil membawa sekotak pepero dan memakannya.

"Kau mengusirku, eh?"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya"

Sehun duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Bagi peperomu, Sehun!" Ucap Chanyeol saat melihat Sehun sedang memakan pepero.

"Tidak boleh, ini makanan kesukaanku!"

"Ya! Itu juga makanan kesukaanku, Sehun!"

"Jangan mengikutiku, _hyung_!"

"Aku tidak mengikuti, itu memang makanan kesukaanku juga! Bagi aku satu sajaa"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kau pelit, yasudah"

Chanyeol kembali menonton tv nya lagi, berusaha mengacuhkan Sehun.

"Haha, kenapa sekarang kau yang merajuk? Lucu sekali"

"..."

" _Hyung_!"

"..."

"Ya! _Hyung_ , kau marah?"

"..."

"Ish jangan mengacuhkanku!"

"..."

"Terserah kau sajalah"

.

 _ **Hening.**_

.

Chanyeol kaget saat tiba-tiba sebatang pepero tepat berada di depan wajahnya saat ia sedang melamun di depan tv.

"Ini, kubagi satu. Jangan mengacuhkan ku lagi" ucap Sehun tanpa melihat kearah Chanyeol.

.

 _ **Hening.**_

 _ **.**_

"Bhahahahahaa pfftt"

Sehun kaget saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba tertawa keras sekali. _'Dia gila?'_

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kau lucu Sehun, hahaha" tawa Chanyeol semakin keras.

"Apa sih?"

"Astaga, aku hanya bercanda Sehun, tidak marah sungguhan. Haha, lucu sekali ekspresimu, astaga aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa pft"

"Jadi kau mengerjaiku?"

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tertawa.

Sial.

Sehun bangun dari duduknya berniat meninggalkan Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol lebih dulu menarik tangannya sehingga Sehun terduduk lagi. Chanyeol lalu memeluk Sehun erat.

"Maafkan aku ya, jangan marah lagi"

"Kau menyebalkan hyung, aku benci kau"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, bagaimana ini?"

"Jangan bercanda, lepaskan _hyung_ , pelukanmu erat sekali membuatku sesak"

"Biar saja" Chanyeol malah makin erat memeluknya.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Terimakasih, aku juga menyayangimu, jangan marah lagi ya"

"Terserah kau saja" dengus Sehun.

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Pepero punyaku mana?"

"Tinggal satu, dan ini untukku!"

"Tidak bisa, kau tadi memberikannya untukku, sekarang berikan padaku"

"Tidak mau, aku tidak jadi memberimu, kau menyebalkan"

Sehun langsung memakan peperonya yang tinggal satu itu.

"Menyebalkan, kenapa dimakan, Sehun?!"

Sehun tidak menggubris Chanyeol dan tetap mengunyah peperonya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau membaginya" Chanyeol menyeringai.

Chanyeol lalu memakan pepero milik Sehun di ujung yang satu. Sehun terkejut. Chanyeol dengan cepat memakan dan menghabiskan pepero milik Sehun, hingga bibir keduanya tak sengaja bertemu.

 _'Kena kau, pepero kiss lumayan hm. Makanya jangan pelit padaku' —Chanyeol_

 _'Sial, kenapa jadi begini?! Mati aku' —Sehun_

Chanyeol memanfaatkan keadaan ini. Ia mengecup bibir Sehun, lalu melumatnya dengan lembut. _Manis sekali, ugh_ —batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, lalu melihat wajah Sehun dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Sehun mencubit lengan Chanyeol.

"Aw, sakit Sehun. Habisnya kau pelit sekali, sih" Chanyeol terkekeh sambil kembali memeluk Sehun lagi.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Diam, atau kucium lagi sampai bibirmu membengkak"

"Sialan kau, _hyung_ . Dasar mesum!" Sehun segera menutup bibirnya rapat dengan kedua tangannya, sementara Chanyeol tertawa geli melihat tingkah Sehun.

.

"Pulang sana!"

"Jadi sekarang kau mengusirku?"

"Iya gara-garamu aku membolos, _hyung_!"

"Tapi kau suka kan membolos dan menghabiskan waktu denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya, menggoda Sehun.

"Tidak. Pulang sana, nanti sore aku harus bekerja"

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh bekerja!"

"Kenapa melarangku? Memangnya kau punya hak apa?"

"Sekarang aku tanya, kau masih sakit kan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat ke arah bawah.

"Eh itu.. ya"

"Yasudah, kau tidak boleh bekerja hari ini! Kan sudah ku bilang ku bayar harimu, sudah bolos kerja saja lagi"

"Enak saja, kemarin sudah tidak masuk masa sekarang mau tidak masuk lagi, aku tidak enak pada temanku, pokoknya aku harus masuk kerja hari ini!"

"Keras kepala kau. Baiklah, kau boleh masuk kerja tapi kau ku antar dan ku jemput. Tidak ada penolakan, Sehun"

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja, _hyung_ "

"Jam berapa kau masuk kerja?"

"Jam 4 sore"

"Sekarang masih jam 9 pagi, ayo temani aku pulang ke apartemen. Aku ingin menaruh tas dan seragamku. Sekalian hari ini belajar di rumahku, nanti jam 4 sore ku antar kau ke minimarket"

"Baiklah"

"Kau sudah bisa berjalan kan? Apa masih sakit sekali? Apa perlu ke gendong lagi?"

"Tidak usah _hyung_ , aku sudah bisa jalan sendiri"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, sudah jangan khawatirkan aku"

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Sehun sampai di apartemen milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol memasukkan kode pintu apartemennya dan membuka pintunya.

"Silakan duduk, Sehun. Anggap saja ini rumahmu. Ku tinggal sebentar ya"

"Ya, _hyung_ "

Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar untuk meletakkan tas sekolah dan seragamnya.

Mata Sehun berkeliling memandangi isi apartemen Chanyeol. Ruang tamunya tertata rapi dan simpel sekali. Tiba-tiba Sehun melihat sesuatu di atas meja yang terletak di dekat jendela.

.

 _'Itu bunga Azalea seperti milikku kan? Kenapa Chanyeol hyung mempunyai nya juga? Ini aneh, apa Chanyeol hyung juga menyukai bunga Azalea itu? Tadi ia bilang menyukai pepero, sekarang bunga Azalea juga ia miliki di apartemennya. Ini aneh, sungguh aneh.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai hai hai, ugh udah chapter 5 aja, wks**

 **Maaf ya agak pendek dan update nya agak ngaret, maklum lagi kena sindrom males ngetik wkwk/apaini**

 **Oke, ditunggu reviewnya yaa~**

 **Salam gulugulu^ω^**


	6. Chapter 6

**SECRET ADMIRER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun (ChanHun), Kim Jongin (little bit KaiHun), and other cast**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, School life, yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 ( Fourth Clue : Icheongmabi )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun, sedang melihat apa?"

Chanyeol kembali menghampiri Sehun dengan 2 gelas orange juice di tangannya.

"Eum.. itu.. _hyung_ bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tanya apa?" Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Sejak kapan kau mempunyai bunga itu?"

Chanyeol mengikuti kemana arah pandang Sehun.

"Oh, bunga Azalea merah muda itu maksudmu? Aku menyukai bunga itu dan memang sudah lama memilikinya, mungkin kau saja yang baru melihatnya, haha. Makanya aku bertanya padamu kemarin kenapa kau mempunyai bunga yang sama di apartemenmu"

"Oh begitu"

 _Singkirkan dugaan burukmu, Oh Sehun._

"Sehun? Hei, kenapa melamun?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Sehun.

"Ah ani... tidak apa-apa hyung"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kita mulai saja belajarnya, sebentar ku ambil buku ku dulu"

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , sudah lelah belum?"

"Belum, tunggu sebentar aku sedang menyelesaikan soal ini"

"Lanjut besok saja _hyung_ , setengah jam lagi aku masuk kerja"

Chanyeol melirik jam dinding.

"Astaga aku lupa, yasudah ayo ku antar kau"

Chanyeol merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam rak buku.

.

.

.

"Sehun, sudah sampai"

"..."

"Sehun?"

 _'Astaga, dia tertidur'_

"Aku jadi tidak tega membangunkannya"

"Sehun, bangun, ini sudah sampai ke tempat kerjamu"

Chanyeol menggoyangkan badan Sehun.

"Eung.. apa _hyung_?" Sehun menggeliat sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Sudah sampai, kau mau sampai kapan tertidur disini? Lebih baik tidak usah kerja saja lagi, temani aku, haha"

"Hah? Aku tertidur? Astaga.. tidak aku tidak mau membolos lagi, sudah ya _hyung_ aku masuk kerja dulu, terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku"

"Sama-sama, sini berikan ponselmu"

"Untuk apa?"

"Berikan saja cepat"

Sehun memberikan ponselnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel milik Sehun dan ponselnya.

"Nah sudah, sana masuk kerja"

Chanyeol mengembalikan ponsel Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada ponselku? Mau mengirimkan penguntit untukku, eh?"

"Tidak, jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Sudah masuk sana atau ku culik kau ke kamarku" Chanyeol mengelus-elus rambut Sehun.

"Dasar mesum!" Sehun memukul lengan Chanyeol lalu keluar dari mobil Chanyeol.

"Jangan lupa ku jemput nanti malam!" Teriak Chanyeol dari dalam mobil, tapi Sehun menghiraukannya dan masuk ke dalam minimarket.

.

"Annyeong Jieun- _ah_ " sapa Sehun saat melihat Jieun di meja kasir.

"Sehun! Akhirnyaa kau masuk jugaa. Jangan lupa, traktiranku yaa"

"Haha, kau masih mengingatnya ya. Ayo ke kafe _coffee latte_ di sebelah, titipkan dulu pada Sungmin _hyung_ untuk menjaga kasirnya"

"Wah ku kira kau bercanda soal traktiran itu, Sehun haha. Baiklah, baiklah"

"Sungmin _hyung_! Kami titip kasir ya, tolong dijaga, aku dan Jieun keluar sebentar, nanti ku bawakan sesuatu untukmu"

"Siap Sehun!" Sahut Sungmin.

.

.

"Cepat pesan minumanmu, maaf yaa aku hanya bisa mentraktir ini"

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun, aku sangat berterimakasih sekali"

Sehun dan Jieun duduk di pojok kafe, mereka sudah memesan pesanan mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk kemarin, Sehun?"

"Ah itu, kakak kelas ku mendadak minta belajar bersama dirumahku, aku tidak bisa menolaknya, jadi ku putuskan untuk bolos kerja, haha"

"Wah, enak ya jadi dirimu, pintar haha"

"Haha, tidak biasa saja"

.

.

"Sehun terimakasih yaa traktirannya!"

"Ya sama-sama, kau mau langsung pulang Jieun?"

"Ya, lagipula sudah sore, sudah ya aku pulang dulu, selamat bekerja" Jieun melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan" Sehun juga melambaikan tangannya pada Jieun.

Mereka berdua berpisah di depan minimarket. Sehun langsung masuk ke dalam minimarket.

" _Hyung_ maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, ini kubawakan _americano coffee_ kesukaanmu"

"Haha, bukan masalah Hun, terimakasih ya"

Sehun menyodorkan coffee nya lalu Sungmin mengambilnya.

"Kau tidak pulang, _hyung_?"

"Sebentar lagi, Hun. Ada beberapa barang yang masih berantakan. Kalau begitu aku kembali bekerja, ya"

"Oke, selamat bekerja _hyung_ "

Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke dalam minimarket dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Sehun!"

"Astaga, Kai? Kau mengagetkanku! Kau baru pulang sekolah?"

"Ya aku baru pulang sekolah dan langsung menemuimu di apartemenmu saat ku dengar kau sakit, tapi apartemenmu kosong dan ternyata kau bekerja, kau ini sakit apa sih?!" Tanya Kai sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Kau ke apartemenku? Ah maafkan aku Kai, sebenarnya aku tidak sungguhan sakit, aku kesiangan, itu hanya alasan saja"

"Dasar Oh Sehun bodoh"

"Apa kau bilang?! Mengataiku bodoh lagi huh?! Pergi sana, kenapa kemari, kau menghalangi antrian pelangganku!"

Kai bergeser sedikit.

"Ayo silakan nyonya" ucap Sehun sambil mengambil keranjang belanjaan pelangganya.

"Ya! Aku kesini untuk memastikan keadaanmu, bodoh"

"Mengkhawatirkanku, eh? Haha. Sudah sana, kau sudah lihat kan, aku baik-baik saja, lebih baik kau pulang sana, kau mengganggu pekerjaanku" ucap Sehun sambil menghitung belanjaan pelanggannya.

"Aku kemari sekalian membeli minum, aku haus" Kai lalu berjalan ke mesin pendingin untuk mengambil minuman.

.

"Terimakasih telah berbelanja disini, semoga Anda menikmati pelayanan kami"

Pelanggan itu mengambil kantung belanjaannya lalu pergi.

"Berapa ini?"

"Kau masih disini? Ku kira sudah pulang" dengus Sehun.

"Kan sudah ku bilang aku ingin membeli minum, makanya aku mengantri disini. Tidak mau ku bayar, eh? Yasudah aku pulang"

"Heh sini! Enak saja, bayar!"

"Tadi disuruh pulang" Kai memutar bola matanya malas.

"3000 won, sini berikan uangmu"

Kai memberikan uangnya kepada Sehun.

"Sudah sana pulang, tampangmu urakan sekali dengan seragam yang sangat berantakan itu"

"Tanpa disuruh aku juga akan pulang, malas sekali berlama-lama disini denganmu"

"Yasudah sana"

"Oh iya, besok pagi ku jemput kau"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa berangkat sendiri"

"Aku hanya memastikanmu tidak kesiangan lagi, ini suruhan Baekhyun. Kalau tidak disuruh aku juga malas berangkat sekolah denganmu"

"Sialan. Yasudah sana pergi"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa Sehunku bodoh" Kai pun pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"Enyahlah kau" desis Sehun.

.

.

.

.

 **Ddrrttt**

.

Sehun mengambil ponsel nya yang ada di saku celananya, lalu melihat layar ponselnya.

.

 **Kesayangan Sehun is calling...**

.

"Kesayanganku? Siapa?" Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya.

Sehun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?"

 _"Sehun!"_

"Chanyeol _hyung_ , eh? Ku kira siapa" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

 _"Haha kau pasti terkejut kan melihat nama kontakku di ponselmu"_ Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Ada apa _hyung_?"

 _"Ada apa? Hei, ini sudah malam, mau sampai kapan kau bekerja terus?"_

Sehun melihat ke arah jam dinding.

"Astaga, jam 11. Sebentar _hyung_ aku harus menutup minimarket nya dulu"

 _"Cepat, ku tunggu di mobil"_

Sehun menutup sambungan teleponnya, lalu segera bergegas menutup minimarketnya.

.

.

"Maaf ya _hyung_ membuatmu menunggu lama"

Sehun membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol, lalu duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan menutup pintunya kembali.

"Tidak apa demi kesayanganku"

.

 _Eerr, apa maksudnya ini?—Sehun_

 _._

"Eh _hyung_ , kau tak apa menjemputku malam-malam begini?"

"Apa sih yang tidak untukmu, Sehunku sayang"

.

 _Dia sedang mabuk atau sedang mencoba merayuku, sih?—Sehun_

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai, Sehun"

"Eh, iya? Sudah sampai ya? Terimakasih banyak ya, _hyung_. Mau menginap di rumahku lagi?"

"Tidak, lebih baik aku pulang ke apartemenku"

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya _hyung_ "

Sehun akan membuka pintu mobil, tapi lengan Chanyeol menahannya.

"Sehun"

"Ya, ada apa lagi Chanyeol _hyung_?"

.

 _ **Chup.**_

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun"

Sehun terdiam saat Chanyeol mencium sekilas bibirnya dan mengatakan hal itu tadi.

"Sehun?"

"Sehun, kau mendengarku?"

"A-ah iya, iya ugh apa _hyung_?" Sahut Sehun setengah sadar.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah milikku"

Lagi-lagi Sehun terdiam.

"Sehun? Jangan diam terus, bicaralah. Aku tak memaksamu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku lega bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu"

" _Hyung..._ maaf _hyung_ aku belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang"

Sehun langsung membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol lalu keluar dan berlarian masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya saat ponsel nya berdering. Dengan malasnya Sehun mengambil pondelnya di atas nakas.

"Halo?"

"Sehun, ku jemput di rumahmu jam 06.30"

"Ya! Kai!"

Kai lebih dulu mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Sial.

Sehun melihat jam dinding di kamarnya, lalu membulatkan kedua matanya.

"ASTAGA JAM 6 PAGI?!"

Setelah terbirit-birit mandi dan sarapan seadanya, akhirnya Sehun sudah siap dan rapi dengan seragamnya dan tasnya.

 _ **Ddrrtt.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kaitem**_

 _Cepat keluar aku sudah ada di depan apartemenmu._

 _ **.**_

Sehun mendengus membaca pesan dari Kai. Ia langsung keluar dari apartemennya, tak lupa mengunci pintunya.

.

"Lama sekali sih" gerutu Kai.

"Sudah diam, tak usah mengomel, cepat jalan"

"Kalau bukan disuruh Baekhyun sudah ku tinggal, bodoh" Kai memperlihatkan senyum malasnya.

.

.

.

"Yak! Sehun! Kenapa kemarin tidak masuk?! Untung saja ku suruh Kai berangkat bersama denganmu, kalau tidak ku yakin pasti kau telat lagi!"

"Sstt Baek, aku baru sampai, setidak nya kau biarkan dulu aku duduk" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ah maafkan aku, duduklah Sehun duduk"

Baekhyun menepuk-nepukkan kursi di sebelahnya untuk Sehun duduki. Sehun duduk disebelah Baekhyun, lalu menarik napasnya sebentar.

"Sudah bisa cerita? Kau berhutang cerita padaku kemarin"

"Baiklah akan aku ceritakan. Dimulai darimana?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkenalan dan dekat dengan Chanyeol _sunbae_ yang tenar itu?"

"Apa?! Sehun dekat dengan Chanyeol _sunbae_?" Tanya Jongdae dengan nadanya yang naik setengah oktaf.

"Sstt diamlah Jong, pelankan suaramu" desis Sehun.

"Diam dulu bebek, ini aku sedang bertanya!" Timpal Baekhyun.

"Ya ya maafkan aku, lanjutkan Sehun" ucap Jongdae.

"Awalnya aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di minimarket tempat aku bekerja, dia sering sekali belanja disana. Dia juga pernah menolongku dari preman-preman saat aku pulang malam. Dan aku terkejut karena rupanya aku satu sekolah dengannya, dan jadilah seperti ini, aku dekat dengannya"

"Oh begitu.. lantas kenapa bisa tidak masuk kemarin?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Itu karena Chanyeol _hyung_ memintaku mengajarinya untuk ujian kelulusan nanti, aku belajar dengannya sampai larut malam dan kami ketiduran hingga kesiangan"

"What?! Sehun, yang benar saja?! Chanyeol _sunbae_ menginap dirumahmu? Kalian tertidur bersama? Astagaaa" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada ala fangirl.

"Iya, sstt jangan berisik Baek"

"Oh iya iya, maafkan aku"

"Bahkan dia memanggil Chanyeol _sunbae_ dengan panggilan _hyung_ , eh? Sedekat apa sih kalian? Aku curiga kalian ada apa-apanya" cecar Jongdae sambil menggoda Sehun.

"Wah iya, benar juga kau Jong, pasti ada apa-apanya kan, ayolah mengaku Sehun" goda Baekhyun.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih, tidak ada apa-apa kok, kami hanya dekat" sergah Sehun.

 _Dekat sekali sampai-sampai aku sudah ditiduri olehnya—Sehun_

"Benarkah hm?" Goda Jongdae dan Baekhyun lagi.

"Sstt diamlah, lebih baik kalian selesaikan pr matematika Kim _seonsaengnim_ , jam ke 5 ada pelajarannya"

"Astaga, mati aku! Sehun lihat punyamu!" Baekhyun panik.

"Iya Sehun, aku juga lihat punyamu! Baek, mengerjakannya berdua saja, sini kau duduk disebelahku dulu, mumpung Kai masih dikantin, biar dia duduk dengan Sehun dulu nanti"

Sehun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas, lalu memberikan buku pr matematika nya pada Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

"Ya! Baekhyun, pindah! Itu tempatku!" Teriak Kai saat ia memasuki kelas.

" _Urgent_ Kai, kau duduk di sebelah Sehun dulu ya, tolonglah aku" sahut Baekhyun.

Kai memutar bola matanya malas lalu duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Hei, Sehunku bodoh" sapa Kai.

"Terserah apa katamu saja"

"Jutek sekali, sih"

"Biar saja"

"Sehunku yang manis" goda Kai.

"Berisik Kai, tutup saja mulutmu"

"Yah, padahal kan aku mau menggoda Sehunku yang imut manis ini"

"Sial, aku tidak imut dan manis ya! Dan maaf, aku takkan tergoda dengan godaan terkutukmu itu. Sudah lah lebih baik kau ikut dengan Baekhyun dan Jongdae saja mengerjakan pr, ku yakin kau juga belum mengerjakannya" desis Sehun.

"Kalau aku sudah mengerjakannya, aku dapat apa darimu?"

"Dapat bogem mentah dariku" sahut Sehun datar.

"Coba tonjok aku, kau mana punya tenaga" Kai terkekeh.

"Lihat saja kau!"

Sehun hendak meninjukan tangannya ke wajah Kai, tapi suara Baekhyun tiba-tiba menginterupsi Sehun.

"Sehuunn! Lihat apa yang ku temukan!"

Sehun menurunkan tangannya dan segera menengok kearah Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Baek?"

"Lihat! Aku menemukan sebuah surat di buku pr matematika mu!"

Baekhyun memberikan surat itu pada Sehun, lalu Sehun mengambil dan membaca surat itu.

.

 _ **Ingat tidak saat 'Icheongmabi' * 10 tahun lalu? Itu saat kita bertemu untuk ketiga kalinya. Kau menemuiku dan menghiburku dengan ikan mas kecil yang kau bawa. Beruntung sekali ya kita bisa bertemu di musim yang indah itu?**_

 _ **-pengagum rahasiamu-**_

.

 _Icheongmabi? 10 tahun lalu? Saat itu aku dimana? Di rumah paman dan bibi Oh di Busan kan?—Sehun_

"Sehun! Kenapa melamun? Apa isinya?" Tanya Baekhyun menyadarkan lamunan Sehun.

Kai yang tak sabaran langsung merebut surat yang ada di tangan Sehun.

"Yak!" Teriak Sehun pada Kai.

"Apa isinya Kai?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Demi apapun dia yang mengirimi seperti ini pengecut sekali" ucap Kai setelah membaca surat milik Sehun.

"Sehun! Jangan melamun lagi! Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu ya?" Tanya Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Rasa-rasanya aku mengingat sesuatu, tapi kapan dan dimana?" Bisik Sehun.

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan lagi, Hun" ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun.

.

.

.

Beruntunglah jam pelajaran ke 8 sampai pulang sekolah kosong karena guru-guru sedang rapat untuk mempersiapkan ujian semester dan ujian kelulusan bagi murid-muridnya. Jam kosong ini Sehun manfaatkan untuk belajar mempersiapkan ujian semester senin depan, karena ia takkan sempat jika belajar dirumah setelah pulang kerja. Dia harus mempertahankan nilai dan prestasinya.

.

 _ **Ddrrtt.**_

.

Getaran ponsel di saku celana Sehun membuat konsentrasinya buyar. Sehun mengambil ponselnya lalu melihat layar ponselnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kesayangan Sehun**_

 _Sehun, kau dimana? Aku mencarimu di kelasmu tapi tidak ada_

 _._

 _'Chanyeol hyung? Kenapa dia mencariku?'_ Batin Sehun.

.

 _ **Kesayangan Chanyeol**_

 _Aku di perpustakaan hyung, sedang belajar_

 _._

Chanyeol langsung menuju perpustakaan begitu melihat pesan dari Sehun.

.

"Sehun!" Panggil Chanyeol pelan mengingat ia sedang di dalam perpustakaan.

"Ya _hyung_? Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Kenapa mencariku?"

"Merindukanmu, eh? Haha, aku hanya ingin menemanimu belajar saja"

"Kau sendiri, tidak belajar _hyung_?"

"Nanti saja, aku lelah"

"Kapan ujian kelulusanmu _hyung_?"

"Mungkin 2 minggu setelah ujian semester"

"Kalau begitu kau harus belajar, _hyung_!"

"Aku lelah, nanti saja"

"Jangan nanti-nanti _hyung_!"

"Baiklah, tapi ajari aku lagi ya"

"Jangan macam-macam tapi" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Memangnya aku pernah macam-macam?"

"Iya, kemarin" dengus Sehun.

"Hehe, itu kan bonus ku kemarin" Chanyeol menyengirkan bibirnya.

"Terserah kau saja, _hyung_ "

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah 3 jam Chanyeol dan Sehun menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan untuk belajar. Bel pulang sekolah pun tak terasa sudah berbunyi.

"Sudah bel, _hyung_ "

"Benarkah? Ayo pulang"

"Aku harus kerja dulu, _hyung_ "

"Ku antar ya"

"Baiklah"

.

"Sehun!" Panggil Baekhyun saat Sehun masuk ke kelas nya bersama Chanyeol. Semua mata tertuju pada Chanyeol, sebagian dari mereka terutama fans-fans Chanyeol pada berbisik-bisik.

 _"Astaga Chanyeol sunbae ke kelasku"_

 _"Aku iri dengan Sehun yang bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol sunbae"_

 _"Iihh Sehun dekatkan aku juga dengan Chanyeol sunbae!"_

Sehun hanya mendengus sebal dan memutar bola matanya malas mendengar teman-teman perempuan sekelasnya berbisik-bisik dengannya.

"Ada apa Baek?" Sehun menyahuti panggilan Baekhyun.

"Mau langsung berangkat kerja, eh?"

"Iya, Baek, satu jam lagi aku masuk kerja"

"Biar ku tebak, diantar Chanyeol _sunbae_ , eh?" Goda Jongdae.

"Wah, benarkah Sehun?!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan nada ala fangirl nya.

"Ssstt diam Baek, Jong. Kau mau aku habis di tangan mereka-mereka?" Mata Sehun menunjuk kearah fans-fans Chanyeol di kelasnya.

"Ups, maafkan aku Sehun" bisik Baekhyun.

"Sehun, sudah belum?" Panggil Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Iya _hyung_ " Sehun menyahuti Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya, Baekhyun, Jongdae" pamit Sehun.

"Baiklah. Chanyeol _sunbae_ jaga Sehun kami, ya!" Teriak Jongdae pada Chanyeol.

"Jangan apa-apakan Sehunku ya, Chanyeol _sunbae_!" Baekhyun juga ikut berteriak pada Chanyeol.

"Kalian ini, apa-apaan sih!" Desis Sehun sambil menatap tajam kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Tenang saja, Sehun kalian aman bersamaku" Chanyeol terkekeh.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai, Sehun"

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarkan ku, _hyung_ "

"Sehun"

"Ya, _hyung_?"

"Besok kau ada waktu tidak? Kebetulan besok Sabtu dan ku dengar sekolah kita pulang lebih awal"

"Ya, ada _hyung_ , memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat, besok. Bisa kan?"

"Baiklah, _hyung_. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya"

"Tunggu Sehun, kau melupakan sesuatu!"

"Apa lagi, _hyung_?"

.

 _ **Chup.**_

.

"Nah, sekarang kau boleh pergi" ucap Chanyeol dengan cengiran bodohnya setelah mencium sekilas bibir Sehun.

Sehun menatap tajam pada Chanyeol. Ia segera membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol dan keluar lalu masuk ke dalam minimarket tempatnya bekerja.

.

 _Lumayan, satu kecupan manis ugh—Chanyeol._

 _Kalau kau bukan siapa-siapaku sudah kuhajar kau, eh tapi memang dia siapaku?—Sehun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ***Icheongmabi : musim gugur**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fix, ini pendek bgt wkwk:"v otakku udah buntu bgt udah gabisa mikirin alurnya lagi, wkwk:"v**

 **Makasih banyak ya buat kalian yang masih mau review ff receh aku ini:"v**

 **Mangga, di tunggu review nya~**

 **Salam gulugulu^ω^**


	7. Chapter 7

**SECRET ADMIRER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun (ChanHun), Kim Jongin (little bit KaiHun), and other cast.**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, School life, yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 (Fifth Clue : Scarf)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun!" Panggil Sungmin saat Sehun datang memasuki minimarket.

"Ya _hyung_?"

"Ada paket untukmu, ada di meja kasir, ambillah"

 _Paket?_

"Dari siapa, _hyung_?"

"Entahlah, pengirim paketnya tidak memberi tahu siapa yang mengirimnya untukmu"

"Terimakasih ya _hyung_. Oh iya, Jieun mana _hyung_?"

"Oh, Jieun izin pulang duluan, ia bilang ingin menghadiri acara wisuda adiknya"

"Oh begitu"

Sehun menghampiri meja kasir lalu mulai membuka paketnya.

 _'Scarf? Dan surat lagi? Oh jangan lagi, Tuhan'_ Batin Sehun.

Sehun mulai membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

 **.**

 _ **Ingat scarf ini? Ya, scarf berwarna biru langit milikmu yang kau berikan padaku saat Icheongmabi 10 tahun lalu. Sekarang aku kembalikan padamu. Ku harap setelah ini kau mengingatku.**_

 _ **-pengagum rahasiamu-**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun memegang scarf berwarna biru langit yang ada di dalam paket itu.

.

 _Scarf ini.. scarf biru langit milikku saat aku berusia 6 tahun.. pemberian ibuku.. memangnya saat itu aku memberikannya pada siapa?—Sehun._

 _._

"Permisi.."

Suara seorang wanita membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Ah iya.. maaf maaf, ada yang bisa ku bantu nona?" Sahut Sehun yang baru saja sadar dari lamunannya.

"Tolong hitung semua belanjaanku ya"

"Baiklah"

Sehun mengambil keranjang belanjaan milik pelanggannya itu lalu segera menghitungnya.

"Kau melamun terus dari tadi, apakah kau sedang ada masalah? Tak baik melamun saat bekerja" ucap nona tadi.

"Ah iya maafkan aku nona, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu tadi. Aku minta maaf, aku takkan mengulanginya lagi. Oh iya total semuanya 15000 won, nona"

Sehun menyerahkan kantung belanjaan kepada nona itu.

"Haha tidak apa, santai saja, terimakasih ya" sahut nona itu sambil menyerahkan uang pada Sehun.

"Terimakasih telah berbelanja disini, maaf atas ketidaknyamanan pelayanan kami"

"Ya, sama-sama... Oh Sehun- _ssi_ , aku pergi dulu ya" kata nona tadi yang melihat _name tag_ di seragam kerja Sehun, lalu berjalan keluar minimarket.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur, jadi jangan salahkan jika suhu udara memang cukup dingin, mengingat akan ada peralihan dari musim gugur menjadi musim dingin.

Oh ayolah, ini baru saja jam 9 malam, tetapi Sehun sudah merasa kedinginan. Belum lagi AC yang menyala di minimarketnya. Sehun memegang kedua lengannya, mengusap-usap lengannya agar tak kedinginan. Ia lupa, harusnya ia membawa jaketnya.

"Hosh hosh.. Sehun, belum tutup kan?" Tanya Kai yang tiba-tiba masuk ke minimarket Sehun dengan tergesa-gesa seperti orang yang habis berlari.

"Ini masih jam 9, dan minimarket ini tutup jam 11, jadi ya jelas lah masih buka" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kenapa kau kemari tergesa-gesa begitu? Malam-malam lagi" tanya Sehun.

"Aku kelaparan dan kedai ramen disana sudah tutup, jadi aku berniat beli ramen instan saja disini"

Sehun terbengong sambil membuka mulutnya.

"Jadi hanya karena kau kelaparan kau bisa sampai tergesa-gesa kemari? Hanya karena ramen?" Sehun menatap Kai tak percaya.

"Ya begitulah, tuntutan perut yang lapar di malam hari"

Sehun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kai mengambil ramen instan nya lalu membayar nya pada Sehun.

"Berapa?" Tanya Kai sambil menyerahkan ramen instannya.

"2000 won"

Kai mengambil uang dari sakunya lalu memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Mana bisa pulang, minimarket kan tutup jam 11 malam"

"Tutup lebih cepat saja, udara diluar dingin, kasihan kalau kau pulang larut malam. Sekalian ku antar kau pulang"

"Kerasukan apa kau tiba-tiba memperdulikanku, eh?" Desis Sehun.

"Ya! Aku kan memang selalu peduli padamu"

"Mana ada, yang ada kau selalu mengejekku"

"Aku kan sahabatmu, jadi jelas-jelas saja aku peduli padamu"

Kai terdiam sebentar.

.

 _Kenapa saat aku bilang kita sahabat rasanya sesak sekali?—Kai_

.

"Heh! Malah diam, kau mendengarku tidak?!" Teriakan Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Kai.

"Hah? Apa? Kau bilang apa?"

"Ah sudahlah tidak jadi" dengus Sehun.

"Ayo pulang, tutup saja minimarketmu, ku antar kau sampai apartemen"

Sehun berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya ia harus menerima ajakan Kai, terlebih ia sudah lelah dan mengantuk juga, udara juga mulai menjadi dingin sekali, bahaya juga pulang larut malam.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku tutup minimarket dulu, kau tunggu di luar saja"

.

.

Sehun menyusul Kai yang sudah _stand by_ diatas motornya.

"Lama sekali sih" gerutu Kai.

"Maaf" sahut Sehun yang lagi tidak mau berdebat dengan Kai.

Sehun memeluk tubuhnya sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang terasa dingin setelah kular dari minimarket. Rasanya suhu di luar lebih dingin daripada suhu di dalam minimarket.

"Pakai ini" Kai memberikan helm pada Sehun.

Kai yang tak tega melihat Sehun kedinginan langsung melepaskan jaketnya lalu memakaikannya pada Sehun.

"Eh?" Sehun terkejut.

"Pakai saja, sepertinya kau lebih membutuhkan. Ayo cepat naik"

Sehun hanya diam saja lalu naik ke motor Kai.

"Pegangan, Sehun"

"Kau mau mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan, huh?!"

"Ya terserah saja, aku akan menyetir dengan kencang, udaranya cukup kencang dan dingin, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau kenapa-kenapa nanti"

"Ya ya baiklah" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, lalu berpengangan di pundak Kai.

"Ya! Sehun! Kau pikir aku supirmu! Pegangan di pinggangku, bukan di pundakku!"

"Oh astaga" dengus Sehun lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kai.

"Nah begitu" Kai menyeringai, namun Sehun mungkin tak melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai, turunlah"

"..."

"Sehun! Kau tertidur ya?"

Kai menengok ke arah belakangnya. Benar saja, kepala Sehun sedang menyandar pada pundaknya dan tangannya yang masih erat memeluk pinggang Kai.

"Oh ya tuhan, kau membuatku tak tega membangunkanmu" desis Kai.

"Sehun, ayo bangun"

"Sehun, mau sampai kapan kau tidur begitu?"

Kai menggoyangkan badannya, berharap Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eung.. aku dimana?" Tanya Sehun yang perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Turun, ini sudah sampai apartemenmu"

"Oh, begitu ya?"

Sehun turun dari motor Kai dengan keadaan linglung, masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"Terimakasih ya Kai sudah mengantarku pulang" kata Sehun sambil menyerahkan helm dan jaket pada Kai.

"Ya, sama-sama. Bolehkah aku minta sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa?"

Kai langsung memeluk erat Sehun. Erat sekali. Sehun hanya terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kai.

"Terimakasih, Sehunku yang bodoh" ucap Kai sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum kepada Sehun.

"Ah.. iya" sahut Sehun kikuk, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku pulang ya, kau segeralah masuk dan tidur, udara diluar tak baik untukmu"

Kai langsung naik ke motornya lalu menancapkan gasnya meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku dalam diam di depan apartemennya.

.

 _Kurasa aku takkan bisa menggapaimu, biarlah rasa ini ku simpan dalam-dalam, aku senang bisa selalu bersamamu walau hanya dalam status 'sahabat'—Kai_

.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Persetan dengan ia harus membersihkan tubuhnya dulu yang bau, ia sudah terlanjur lelah dan mengantuk. Lagipula airnya pasti sangat dingin kalau Sehun mandi sekarang.

Tiba tiba Sehun teringat dengan _scarf_ tadi. Dimana ia menyimpannya?

Sehun membuka tas nya dan benar saja, _scarf_ nya ada didalamnya.

Sehun memandangi _scarf_ berwarna biru langit itu. Ia ingat betul, ini _scarf_ miliknya, pemberian ibunya pada saat Sehun berumur 6 tahun, sebelum ibunya meninggal dunia. Tapi apa pernah ia memberikan _scarf_ ini pada seseorang? Kapan dan dimana? Siapa yang ia beri?

Sehun berpikir keras.

Mungkin saja ia melupakan sesuatu.

.

.

Tunggu.

Ia ingat, 10 tahun yang lalu. Ketika ia tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya di Busan. Sehun sering bermain di taman bermain yang terletak persis di depan rumahnya. Ada banyak anak di kompleks itu yang bermain di taman bermain itu, dan Sehun akrab dengan semuanya.

.

Oh iya!

.

Dulu Sehun sering menemani seorang anak laki-laki pendiam yang selalu duduk di ayunan. Ya, anak laki-laki yang selalu menampakkan wajah murungnya.

.

 _Apa mungkin dia? Tapi siapa? Bahkan aku saja tak mengetahui namanya_

 _Ya, ku yakin pasti dia.—Sehun_

.

Dengan sigap Sehun langsung menyambar ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas.

 _"Halo?"_ Sahut suara di seberang sana.

"Baek! Baek!"

 _"Ya, ada apa Sehun?"_

"Aku tahu siapa pengirimnya!"

 _"Hah? Apa? Maksudmu si penggemar rahasiamu itu?"_

"Ya, Baek"

 _"Oh sungguh?"_

"Ya Baek! Bisakah kau menginap malam ini di rumahku? Akan ku ceritakan semuanya!"

 _"Hm bagaimana ya? Jam berapa sekarang?"_

Sehun melirik kearah jam dinding.

"Masih jam 10, kau bisa kan ke apartemenku?"

 _"Baiklah, aku akan bilang ke ibu untuk menginap di rumahmu dan menyuruh supirku mengantarku, tunggu aku ya"_

"Oke Baek, terimakasih ya"

.

.

.

20 menit kemudian Baekhyun sampai di rumah Sehun. Ia menenteng tas sekolahnya di punggungnya.

"Hai, Baek! Akhirnya kau datang juga"

"Cepat cerita, aku penasaran sekali!"

Sehun mempersilakan Baekhyun masuk. Lalu mengajak Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya. Kamar Sehun terdapat 2 ranjang di dalamnya.

"Kenapa kau membawa tas sekolahmu, Baek?"

"Ya! Sehun, aku ini kan menginap di rumahmu, jadi aku harus membawa seragamku, baju gantiku, dan buku pelajaran. Kan sekalian berangkat sekolah bersama besok"

"Ah iya, aku lupa"

"Cepat cerita, ada apa?"

"Jadi begini... saat aku bekerja tadi aku mendapatkan kiriman paket dari seseorang, dan ternyata penggemar rahasiaku yang mengirim. Kau tau apa isinya?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kemudian Sehun mengambil _scarf_ miliknya dan sebuah surat.

" _Scarf_?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kemudian Baekhyun mengambil suratnya lalu membacanya.

"Kurasa dia ada di masa lalu mu, dan sepertinya dekat denganmu" tebak Baekhyun.

"Iya, aku juga berpikiran sama sepertimu, tapi..."

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimat nya tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Sehun mengambil ponselnya lalu melihat layar ponselnya.

.

 _ **Kesayangan Sehun is calling...**_

"Oh astaga, kenapa ia menelpon?"

"Siapa?"

"Chanyeol _hyung_ "

"Angkat saja dulu, siapa tahu penting"

.

"Halo _hyung_ "

 _"Sehun! Kau sudah pulang? Maaf aku tak bisa menjemputmu malam ini, maafkan aku"_ terdengar nada ke khawatiran pada ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ya _hyung_ , tak apa, aku sudah sampai rumah, minimarket tutup lebih cepat"

 _"Kau pulang naik apa?"_

"Aku diantar Kai, sahabatku, naik motor _hyung_ "

 _"Syukurlah, aku tenang sekarang. Kalau begitu kau istirahatlah, selamat malam, Sehunku sayang"_

"Y-ya _hyung_ , selamat malam"

Sehun menutup sambungan teleponnya.

.

"Kenapa dia menelponmu, Hun?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia bilang dia tidak bisa menjemputku pulang kerja malam ini, dan beruntung saja Kai mengantarku pulang"

" _What_? Jadi selama ini Chanyeol _sunbae_ selalu mengantar dan menjemputmu bekerja? Oh astaga, aku sungguh iri padamu Sehun, itu manis sekali" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada biasanya, ala fangirl.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Baek" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Eh tunggu? Kai mengantarmu pulang?"

"Iya, ia mengunjungi minimarketku tadi dan mengajakku pulang"

"Oh begitu. Ah hampir lupa, cepat ceritakan lagi!"

"Ah iya. Jadi saat aku membaca surat yang terselip di _scarf_ itu aku teringat seseorang. Aku ingat betul, _scarf_ itu pemberian ibuku saat aku berusia 6 tahun, sebelum ibuku meninggal. Lalu saat ibu dan ayahku meninggal, aku tinggal di rumah paman dan bibiku di Busan. Dulu, di depan rumah paman ada taman bermain. Aku suka sekali bermain disana setiap sore, bahkan aku sampai hafal dengan anak-anak yang selalu bermain disana. Suatu hari, saat aku sedang bermain pasir dengan teman-temanku, aku melihat seorang anak kecil selalu duduk menyendiri di sebuah ayunan. Aku penasaran, lalu mencoba mendekatinya. Aku mencoba mengajaknya berbicara, tetapi ia tak pernah menyahutiku. Lalu..."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku lupa. Yang kuingat hanya waktu itu aku sepertinya pernah memberikan _scarf_ ini pada anak itu, tapi aku tak tahu kenapa alasanku memberikan _scarf_ ini padanya"

"Kau mengetahui namanya?"

"Tidak, aku merasa aku sering bertemu dengannya di taman bermain, tapi aku tak pernah mengetahui namanya. Ia sangat irit sekali berbicara, bahkan mungkin tak pernah berbicara"

"Ini aneh. Sehun, coba kau tunjukkan semua surat yang pernah kau terima"

Sehun mengambil semua surat dari penggemar rahasianya itu di dalam tasnya, lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali membaca semua kumpulan surat itu.

"Ada yang aneh"

"Apa?"

"Kau bertemu anak laki-laki itu dimana saja?"

"Hanya di taman bermain. Aku tak pernah menemuinya di tempat lain"

"Kau bilang _scarf_ itu dulu pernah kau berikan pada anak itu. Berarti kau sudah bertemu dengannya sebelum kau memberikan _scarf_ mu itu. Aku yakin anak itu yang memberimu semua ini, dan setelah aku baca lagi semua surat ini, kejadiannya sangat kronologis, sesuai dengan urutan waktu pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya" terang Baekhyun.

Sehun berpikir sejenak.

"Dimulai dari pepero. Pernahkah kau membawa dan memakannya saat sedang berada di taman bermain?"

Sehun berpikir lagi. Ia berusaha keras mengingat masa lalunya.

"Sepertinya pernah.. bibi selalu memberiku pepero kesukaanku, dan aku selalu memakannya sambil bermain di taman bermain. Astaga... ya, ya, aku ingat!"

"Lalu, bunga Azalea ini. Aku sepertinya tidak yakin kalau kau bermain-main sambil membawa-bawa bunga Azalea.." Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Bunga itu.. mana mungkin aku bermain sambil membawa bunga! Memangnya aku anak perempuan!"

Sehun berpikir lagi.

"Oh iya, sepertinya di depan rumah paman banyak bunga itu. Bibi yang menanam dan merawatnya. Tapi apa hubungannya?" Gumam Sehun.

"Selanjutnya, radio ini. Pernahkah kau membawa-bawanya saat bermain?"

"Radio.. yang aku ingat paman pernah membelikanku radio, karena dulu di rumah paman tidak ada tv. Waktu itu aku sangat senang sekali di belikan radio oleh paman. Tapi apa iya..."

"Lalu Icheongmabi. Pernahkah kau bermain di taman bermain saat musim itu?"

"Aku tinggal dengan paman selama 6 tahun, dan setiap hari selama 6 tahun itulah aku selalu bermain di taman bermain itu. Jadi aku sudah berkali-kali melewati musim itu sambil bermain di taman bermain itu"

"Jawabanmu semua masih ambigu, Sehun. Dan terakhir _scarf_ ini. Yang kau akui pernah memberikannya pada seorang anak laki-laki di sebuah taman bermain. Aku yakin kata kunci dari semua misteri ini ada di taman bermain dan anak laki-laki itu. Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi, siapa tahu kau melewatkan sebuah momen"

Sehun terdiam mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Mencoba mencerna maksud dari Baekhyun dan mencoba berpikir keras lagi. Namun sepertinya otak nya sudah lelah memikirkan itu semua.

"Aku lelah, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi"

"Ah Sehun! Aku menemukan sesuatu!"

"Apa itu, Baek?"

"Setelah ku pikir-pikir kalau semua _clue_ dari semua surat ini dikumpulkan jadi satu, aku menyimpulkan sebuah kata"

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

"Pepero - Azalea - Radio - Icheongmabi - Scarf, kalo huruf awal dari semuanya digabungkan menjadi P - A - R - I - S ? PARIS? Sebuah negara? Sehun, apakah anak itu lahir di Paris atau punya keturunan Paris atau pernah tinggal di Paris?"

"Ah.. sepertinya tidak, wajahnya asli wajah Korea, tidak mungkin punya asal-usul Paris"

"Hah, aku lelah memikirkannya" Baekhyun membuang napasnya lelah.

"Kalau ku pikir-pikir, kau pantas sekali menjadi detektif, Baek" Sehun terkekeh.

"Yak! Itu memang cita-citaku, haha" Baekhyun tertawa.

"Sudahlah, kita tidur saja, besok lagi saja memikirkannya, kalau kau memikirkan ini terus pasti tidak akan selesai" ucap Sehun, lalu menarik selimut nya dan tidur.

"Baiklah, selamat malam, Sehun" ucap Baekhyun lalu menarik selimutnya juga dan tidur.

"Selamat malam juga Baek"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special update for ChanHun dayy yeeaayy**

 **Happy ChanHun Day yaa buat kalian penggemar berat ChanHun muehehehe:3**

 **Nah nah nah hampir ketauan tuh siapa SA nya, siapa hayooo**

 **Buat ChanHun nya sabar dulu yak, masih belum jadian kok, masih digantung/apaini**

 **Hayooo review yaa review:"v**

 **Salam gulugulu^ω^**


	8. Chapter 8

**SECRET ADMIRER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun (ChanHun), Kim Jongin (little bit KaiHun), and other cast.**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, School life, yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8 ( It's Time to Say Goodbye )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah Baek, pantas saja ku temui di rumahmu kau tak ada, rupanya berangkat bersama Sehun" ucap Jongdae saat melihat Baekhyun datang bersama Sehun.

"Ah iya, maaf Jong aku lupa memberitahumu, semalam aku menginap di apartemen Sehun, iya kan?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil melirik Sehun.

"Iya Jong, semalam aku menyuruh Baekhyun menginap"

"Kalian tidak berbuat macam-macam kan?" Tanya Jongdae menyelidik.

"Ya! Enyahkan pikiran kotormu itu!" Teriak Baekhyun sedangkan Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

" _Hi brotha, wassup!_ " sapa Jongdae saat melihat Kai baru saja datang.

" _Fine, thanks_ " jawab Kai lalu menyambar tempat duduk disebelah Jongdae.

"Kau kenapa? Lesu sekali" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hanya kurang tidur saja"

"Hei, hei! Ku dengar hari ini pulang lebih awal, karena kelas akan di sterilisasi untuk ujian semester senin nanti. Pulang sekolah nanti kita jalan, bagaimana?" Tanya Jongdae antusias.

"Aku setuju!" Sahut Baekhyun.

"Aku ikut kalian saja" ucap Kai.

"Eh? Aku.. aku tidak bisa, aku sudah ada janji" ucap Sehun.

"Sehun, kau benar-benar tidak bisa? Ayolah, jarang-jarang kan kita berempat berkumpul bersama menghabiskan waktu diluar" ucap Jongdae dengan memelasnya.

"Iya Sehun, memangnya kau ada janji dengan siapa? Ayolah mumpung kau juga dapat libur kerja. Ini juga kumpul-kumpul kita sebelum ujian semester nanti" Baekhyun juga ikut-ikutan memelas.

"Paling juga dia ada kencan dengan _sunbae_ itu" cibir Kai.

"Apa?!" Ucap Baekhyun dan Jongdae bersamaan.

"Serius? Maksudku kau ada janji dengan Chanyeol _sunbae_ , Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Itu.. ya, aku ada janji dengannya"

"Oh ayolah, pergi bersama kami dulu sepulang sekolah, kau kan bisa pergi dengannya nanti malam, lagipula kita pergi juga tak sampai malam" ucap Jongdae.

"Baiklah, aku ikut" sahut Sehun pasrah.

"Yaaayyyy!" Sorak Baekhyun dan Jongdae sambil ber- _high five_ ria, sementara Kai hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

.

.

 _ **Kesayangan Chanyeol**_

 _Chanyeol hyung, bisakah kita tunda perginya?_

.

Chanyeol mengernyit melihat isi pesan dari Sehun.

.

 _ **Kesayangan Sehun**_

 _Ada apa memangnya?_

.

Sehun langsung membalas isi pesan dari Chanyeol.

.

 _ **Kesayangan Chanyeol**_

 _Sahabatku mengajakku pergi bersama setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Bisakah kita pergi nanti malam saja setelah aku pergi bersama mereka?_

.

 _ **Kesayangan Sehun**_

 _Ya sudah tak apa, pergilah dengan sahabatmu dulu, kita pergi nanti malam saja_

.

 _ **Kesayangan Chanyeol**_

 _Benarkah hyung? Terimakasih banyak, Chanyeol hyung_

.

Chanyeol senyum-senyum saat membaca pesan dari Sehun. Padahal isinya hanya mengucapkan terimakasih saja. Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Dasar aneh._

.

.

.

"Ayo cepat cepat! Aahh sudah tak sabar rasanyaa" Baekhyun berteriak saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi lebih cepat.

"Mau langsung pergi atau kita ganti baju dulu?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Langsuungg!" Sahut Baekhyun antusias.

"Aku ikut kalian saja" sahut Kai.

"Kau paling antusias, Baek" ucap Sehun.

"Tentu saja! Kapan lagi kita _hang out_ berempat seperti ini!"

.

.

.

Mereka berempat berkeliling ke pusat kota, menjajahi festival makanan, menonton film di bioskop bersama, pastinya mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan penuh suka cita.

.

.

.

"Kita berempat seperti berandalan yang kabur dari sekolah ya, lihatlah seragam kita semua berantakan" Sehun tertawa.

"Iya, harusnya tadi kita ganti baju dulu, aku malu" sahut Baekhyun.

"Tapi menyenangkan kan?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja" sahut Kai.

"Lihatlah siapa yang paling rakus saat di festival tadi! Padahal saat awal-awal berangkat tampangnya biasa-biasa saja" cibir Baekhyun.

"Mana ku tahu kalau kalian akan mengajakku pergi kesana! Asal kalian tahu ya, kalau soal makanan aku menomor satukan, haha" Kai terkekeh.

"Aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat melihat ekspresi Sehun tadi di festival" suara tertawa Jongdae memenuhi kafe _coffee_ yang mereka kunjungi sekarang.

"Ya! Habisnya badut berkostum _sushi_ itu mengagetkanku!" Gerutu Sehun, lalu menyesap _cappucinno_ miliknya.

"Lihatlah wajah Baekhyun yang menangis saat menonton film di bioskop tadi! Sungguh, itu lucu sekali!" Tawa Jongdae belum berakhir.

"Padahal film nya tidak sedih, tetapi kenapa ia menangis sendiri, dasar _cengeng_ " kali ini Kai mencibir Baekhyun.

"Padahal adegannya hanya seorang wanita yang dikerjai habis-habisan dengan orang-orang terdekatnya pada saat ulang tahun, apanya yang sedih" timpal Sehun.

"Yak! Kalian ini bisanya hanya mengejekku! Aku terharu dengan adegan itu, makanya aku menangis, memang tidak sedih, tapi aku membayangkan coba saja kejadian itu terjadi di hidupku, haha" ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Baek" sahut mereka bertiga kompak sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

Ya, beginilah mereka. Setelah selesai menghabiskan waktu bersama menjelajahi pusat kota, mereka akan duduk bersama di sebuah kafe favorit mereka berempat lalau menyeruput kopi kesukaan mereka masing-masing. Menceritakan kembali kejadian-kejadian yang mereka anggap unik saat menghabiskan waktu bersama tadi.

.

 _ **Ddrrtt.**_

Ponsel Sehun berbunyi. Sehun mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana, lalu melihat nama orang yang menelponnya tertera di layarnya.

"Aku lupa, matilah aku!" Bisik Sehun.

"Ada apa Hun?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ menelponku, sebentar ya"

Sehun mengangkat teleponnya.

.

"Halo, _hyung_ "

 _"Sehun, kau dimana?"_

"Aku ada di kafe _Roullette Coffee, hyung_ "

 _"Baiklah, aku akan kesana"_

Chanyeol langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

.

"Kenapa, Hun?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ mau kemari"

"Mau apa dia kemari?" Tanya Kai, agak sinis nadanya.

"Entah"

"Sepertinya aku mencium bau-bau pasangan baru, uuugghhh romantisnyaa" Baekhyun berteriak ala-ala fangirl.

"Baek" Sehun melemparkan _death glare_ nya pada Baekhyun.

"Halo, semuanya" sapa seseorang.

"Halo juga, Chanyeol _sunbae_ " sahut Jongdae.

"Waahh, Chanyeol _sunbae_ sungguhan kemari" timpal Baekhyun.

"Bolehkah aku pinjam dulu Sehun punya kalian?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melirik Sehun dengan senyumnya.

"Oh, silakan _sunbae_ bawa saja Sehunnya" ucap Baekhyun.

"Iya, lagipula kami juga sudah selesai jalan-jalannya" tambah Jongdae.

"Sudah pergi sana" ucap Kai agak sedikit tak suka.

"Yasudah, kalo begitu kami pamit pergi dulu ya, semuanya. Ayo Sehun" pamit Chanyeol pada semuanya lalu menarik Sehun pergi.

"Hei kalian, aku duluan ya" ucap Sehun lalu pergi mengikuti Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana, _hyung_?"

"Ke suatu tempat, tapi sepertinya aku harus mengantarmu pulang dulu, aku seperti om-om yang mengajak kencan anak sekolahan, haha" Chanyeol meledek Sehun sedangkan Sehun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

.

"Turunlah, dan ganti dulu seragammu, aku tunggu di mobil saja"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar"

Sehun turun dari mobil Chanyeol lalu bergegas masuk ke apartemennya untuk mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan baju yang lebih layak ia pakai untuk pergi dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

"Sudah _hyung_ , ayo jalan" ucap Sehun saat memasuki mobil Chanyeol dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Nah, begini kan kau kelihatan lebih manis" Chanyeol mengusak surai milik Sehun.

"Aku tampan _hyung_ , bukan manis" dengus Sehun.

"Iya iya, kau tampan tapi manis, haha" Chanyeol tertawa.

.

.

.

"Sungai Han? Mau apa kita kemari, _hyung_?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Entahlah, tapi kata orang-orang sungai Han jadi jauh lebih indah saat musim gugur begini, saat daun-daun berwarna merah kuning kemerahan berguguran memenuhi jalan setapak disini"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun lalu melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan setapak di pinggir sungai Han. Sehun hanya diam saja sambil mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik Sehun untuk duduk di sebuah bangku yang terletak di bawah pohon maple dan tepat di depan pinggir sungai Han. Menikmati suasana matahari tenggelam yang menghiasi air di sungai Han yang berkilau-kilau menjadi berwarna jingga kemerahan.

Sehun dan Chanyeol duduk bersebelahan, saling diam menikmati keindahan disini. Tak peduli dinginnya angin musim gugur yang bertiup. Keduanya belum berniat membuka suara.

"Sehun" suara berat Chanyeol menginterupsi lamunan Sehun.

Sehun merubah posisi duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan Chanyeol ketika melihat Chanyeol duduk dihadapannya.

"Ya?"

Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu dari belakang tubuhnya, entah sejak kapan ia membawanya, lalu melilitkannya di leher Sehun.

Sebuah _scarf_ berwarna biru langit.

Chanyeol melilitkan _scarf_ itu dileher Sehun, menutupinya hingga sampai ke mulutnya.

"Udaranya sangat dingin, aku tak ingin kau kedinginan, dan juga aku tak ingin kau jatuh sakit"

" _Hyung..._ " lirih Sehun.

Chanyeol menurunkan sedikit _scarf_ dari mulutnya, lalu segera meraup bibir Sehun. Mencium lembut bibir Sehun, penuh kasih sayang, dan sungguh tak ada nafsu terselip disana. Melumat lembut bibirnya yang seperti permen kapas berwarna merah muda. Sehun juga dengan keberaniannya mulai membalas lumatan di bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum saat Sehun membalas ciumannya. Tangan Chanyeol terangkat mengusap kedua pipi Sehun yang terasa dingin.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol saat melepaskan ciumannya, lalu menatap mata hazel milik Sehun dengan lekat.

Sehun hanya diam.

" _Jet t'aime,_ Oh Sehun"

Sehun lagi-lagi hanya bisa diam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Rasanya lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar digerakkan.

"Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu" ucap Chanyeol sendu.

Sehun tegang. _Kenapa?_

"K-ke-kenapa, _hyung_?" Ucap Sehun tergagap.

"Aku tidak bisa memberi tahu alasannya padamu"

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Karena aku dilarang memberi tahu siapapun, ini rencana ibuku"

Sehun terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, ia ingin sekali mengetahui apa yang sedang disembunyikan Chanyeol darinya. Apa ibunya melarang Chanyeol untuk bergaul dengannya? Atau ia akan pergi meninggalkan Sehun selamanya? Kenapa?

.

"Sehun? Hei, kenapa melamun?" Tanya Chanyeol menyadarkan lamunan Sehun.

"T-tidak, _hyung_ "

"Yasudah kalau begitu kita pulang ke apartemenmu, sepertinya kau sudah kedinginan ya" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut surai kecoklatan milik Sehun.

Chanyeol merangkul bahu Sehun lalu mengajaknya masuk ke mobil nya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Chanyeol sampai di apartemen milik Sehun. Sehun mempersilakan Chanyeol duduk.

"Kau mau minum apa, _hyung_?"

"Apa saja yang ada di kulkasmu" Chanyeol terkekeh.

.

Sehun kembali dengan membawa 2 gelas berisi milk shake. Lalu Chanyeol segera meminumnya.

"Mau makan apa, _hyung_?" Tanya Sehun.

"Bolehkah aku saja yang memasak?"

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak?"

"Kau harus merasakan dulu rasa masakanku"

"Baiklah. Ku bantu ya"

"Tidak boleh. Sebaiknya tuan duduk manis saja disini, biar saya saja yang memasak" ucap Chanyeol dengan gaya pelayan sambil terkekeh, sementara Sehun hanya mendengus sebal mendengarnya.

.

Chanyeol segera mengambil bahan masakannya dari dalam kulkas milik Sehun lalu mulai meracik bahan masakannya.

" _Hyungg_ biarkan aku membantumu memasak, aku bosan menunggu" rengek Sehun.

"Tidak boleh, kau tidak boleh ikut campur dalam masakanku, Oh Sehun" kata Chanyeol sambil merebus air kaldu.

"Kau menyebalkan _hyung_ " Sehun mendengus sebal lalu duduk di meja makan.

.

.

20 menit kemudian Chanyeol selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Ini dia semangkuk sup ayam hangat untuk tuan muda Oh Sehun yang sedang kedinginan"

Chanyeol menyajikan semangkuk sup ayam di depan Sehun.

"Kau tidak cocok sama sekali menjadi pelayan, _hyung_ " dengus Sehun.

"Sudahlah, cicipi saja dulu"

"Kau tidak berniat untuk meracuniku kan?" Tanya Sehun selidik.

"Ya, aku berniat untuk meracunimu. Dengan cintaku" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Picisan sekali kau. Ingat ya, aku belum menerimamu, _hyung_ "

"Dan aku akan membuatmu menerimaku" Chanyeol lagi-lagi terkekeh.

Sehun hanya menatap tajam pada Chanyeol lalu mulai menyendokkan kuah sup ayamnya ke mulutnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ini enak" bisik Sehun pelan, lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda.

Sehun hampir saja tersedak.

"Tidak, biasa saja" jawab Sehun datar.

"Kau yakin? Kenapa lahap sekali?" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"I-itu karena aku lapar, ya aku lapar" jawab Sehun mencari alasan.

"Kau lapar atau kau menyukainya, hm?" Goda Chanyeol.

"Berhenti menggodaku, kau membuatku kehilangan selera makan" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya namun Chanyeol menahan pundaknya sehingga Sehun terduduk kembali.

"Haha, tidak Sehun. Nah, lanjutkan makanmu" Chanyeol mengelus pipi Sehun.

 _Dasar kau, makhluk menyebalkan—Sehun_

 _Menggemaskan sekali kalau merajuk, ugh—Chanyeol_

.

.

.

"Sudah malam, kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya Sehun sambil menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv.

"Ingin menemani Oh Sehun sampai tidur terlelap, apa tidak boleh?"

"Tidak! Jangan macam-macam, _hyung_!"

"Memangnya aku pernah macam-macam?"

" _Hyung_!"

"Haha, iya Sehun aku ingat, aku tidak akan menidurimu lagi, aku tahan hasratku malam ini hanya untuk menemanimu tidur" kekeh Chanyeol yang mendapat hadiah pukulan bantal sofa dari Sehun.

"Yak! Aaww Sehun, sakiitt! Hentikan!" Chanyeol berusaha menghentikan pukulan bantal Sehun.

"Dasar mesum!"

Sehun menyudahi pukulannya.

"Haha, maafkan aku Sehunku sayang" Chanyeol memeluk Sehun sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya.

"S-sudah sana, buatkan aku susu! Aku tidak bisa tidur sebelum minum susu" perintah Sehun.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar"

.

Chanyeol keluar dari dapur dan membawa segelas susu cokelat untuk Sehun. Lalu memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Kau tidak membuatnya untukmu?"

"Tidak usah, aku tidak sepertimu"

Sehun mendengus sebal, lalu meminum susunya dan menghabiskannya.

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur"

Sehun bangun dari duduknya lalu berjalan masuk ke kamar nya, diikuti oleh Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap tajam pada Chanyeol.

"Aku juga ingin tidur"

"Kamarku ada dua kasur, kau tidur di kasur yang satunya"

"Tidak mau, aku mau seranjang denganmu"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Ayolah Sehun, boleh ya"

"Tidak"

"Aku ingin memelukmu"

"Tidak boleh"

"Ayolah Sehunku, boleh yaa boleehhh" rengek Chanyeol.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah, jangan macam-macam. Awas kau"

"Aahh Sehunku memang yang terbaik" girang Chanyeol sambil memeluk tubuh Sehun.

"Lepaskan aku, aku ingin merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur"

Chanyeol menuruti keinginan Sehun, lalu ikut merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun.

"Kau ikutan tidur disini kasurku jadi sempit, tahu tidak" ucap Sehun sambil tidur membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Biar saja" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Sehun erat.

.

 _ **Hening.**_

.

"Sehun?"

"..."

"Seehuunn"

"..."

"Sehunku sayaangg"

"..."

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidur, eh?"

"Berisik _hyung_ , aku mengantuk"

"Ya! Jangan tidur dulu, temani aku"

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Temani aku mengobrol"

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya jadi menghadap Chanyeol, sementara tangan Chanyeol masih memeluk tubuhnya. Chanyeol menatap wajah Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Hhmm... setelah lulus nanti, kau mau jadi apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin jadi dokter"

"Sungguhan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kenapa ingin menjadi dokter?"

"Karena dokter adalah pekerjaan mulia, pekerjaan yang menuntut kepekaan sosial. Aku ingin menyelamatkan nyawa-nyawa pasienku nanti, akan sangat bahagia sekali diriku jika aku bisa menyelamatkan mereka"

"Enaknya menjadi dirimu, bisa mengikuti apa yang kau cita-citakan"

"Memangnya kau mau jadi apa?"

"Kalau saja aku tidak dipaksa mengambil jurusan bisnis aku sudah mengambil jurusan kesenian"

"Kesenian? Memang kau punya _passion_ di bidang itu?"

"Tentu saja! Kau tak tahu aku juga anak band bersama geng-gengku? Aku bisa memainkan alat musik dan bernyanyi"

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mencebikkan mulutnya.

"Mau mendengar aku bernyanyi?"

"Boleh, coba saja"

"Ini lagu kesukaanku, kau harus dengar baik-baik ya"

 _Nan ganghaeboyeodo usgo isseodo honjail ttaega manha_

 _Neul geokjeonghana eopseo boyeodo hal mari manha_

 _Cheom bon sungan neomuna kkeullyeoseo_

 _Igeosjeogeot jaeji moshago malhaesseo_

 _The answer is you_

 _My answer is you_

 _Nae modeungeol da boyeojwo bwasseo_

 _You are my everything neomu hwaksinhaeseo_

.

"Sehun? Bagaimana? Bagus kan?"

"..."

"Hun? Sehun?"

Chanyeol sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah Sehun.

"Ternyata benar-benar sudah tertidur, eh?" Chanyeol terkekeh.

Chanyeol mengambil selimut lalu menyelimuti Sehun dan dirinya sampai pundak. Memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat sekali. Mencium kening Sehun dengan lembut, lalu mengusap-usap pipinya.

" _Sleep tight, sweetheart_ "

.

.

.

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah celah jendela, mengganggu tidurnya. Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Hari ini hari minggu, mungkin hari ini ia akan bekerja mengingat ia sudah mendapatkan jatah libur sabtu kemarin.

Sehun duduk masih diatas kasurnya, belum berniat menurunkan kakinya kebawah. Melihat selimut yang berada di tubuhnya. Pasti Chanyeol yang menyelimutinya semalam, pikirnya. Tapi kemana ia sekarang? Kenapa sudah tidak ada disampingnya? Apa ia sudah bangun duluan?

Sehun menurunkan kakinya, berniat untuk berdiri. Namun matanya menangkap sepucuk surat dan segelas susu di atas nakas. Sehun mengambil surat itu lalu membacanya.

.

 _ **Sehun, maafkan aku, aku harus pergi disaat kau belum terbangun. Aku membuatkanmu susu, semoga saja susunya masih hangat saat kau bangun nanti, haha.**_

 _ **Terimakasih telah menghabiskan waktu denganku kemarin, terimakasih telah mengizinkanku menghabiskan malam dengan tidur bersamamu, terimakasih juga telah hadir di kehidupanku. Aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu. Maafkan aku kalau aku kadang membuatmu kesal dan marah. Maaf juga karena kita takkan bisa bertemu lagi.**_

 _ **Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu Sehun.**_

 _ **Saranghae, Oh Sehun.**_

.

" _Hyung..._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC ah, baper akutu ngetiknya huhu**

 **Bentar lagi end kayaknya, doain aja endingnya ada hot hotnya gitu yak wkwk**

 **Thanks for review**

 **Salam gulugulu^ω^**


	9. Chapter 9

**SECRET ADMIRER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun (ChanHun), Kim Jongin (little bit KaiHun), and other cast.**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, School life, yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9 ( Last Letter )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana murid-murid kelas 10 dan kelas 11 melaksanakan ujian semester mereka. Semua murid sudah siap berperang dengan kertas ujian yang akan menentukan nilai mereka di semester ini.

Sehun sendiri pun sudah menyiapkan materinya dari jauh-jauh hari. Ia sudah belajar mati-matian agar nilainya tak turun meski sibuk bekerja juga.

.

.

.

Hari pertama ujian pun telah berakhir. Sehun yakin ia menjawab soalnya dengan benar semua. Sehun hendak keluar kelas, ingin menemui Baekhyun yang berada di kelas sebelah karena mereka tak seruangan, namun sebelum sampai ke kelasnya Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu berada di depan kelasnya.

"Sehun!" Panggil Baekhyun.

"Hai Baek! Bagaimana ujianmu?"

"Huh memusingkan, kepalaku hampir meledak, padahal ini baru hari pertama!"

Sehun hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Jongdae dan Kai kemana?"

"Entahlah, paling juga mereka ke kantin"

"Kalau begitu temani aku ke loker sebentar ya, aku ingin mengambil buku fisika ku disana"

.

.

Sehun membuka lokernya, mengambil buku fisika dari dalam loker. Namun daat ia menarik keluar buku fisika nya, sebuah kertas ikut keluar dan jatuh tepat di bawah kaki Sehun.

"Sehun, ada yang jatuh!" Ucap Baekhyun.

Sehun menunduk lalu mengambil kertas itu dibawah.

"Kertas ini bukan milikku. Apa ini surat lagi? Kau saja yang baca, aku lelah" desah Sehun sambil memberikan surat itu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambilnya, lalu membaca surat itu sambil disuarakan, agar Sehun juga dapat mendengarnya.

.

 _ **Hai Sehun, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku mengirimi surat untukmu. Maafkan aku karena telah mengganggu kenyamananmu dengan surat-suratku ini. Aku harap kau menemukan sesuatu dari semua clue-clue yang aku berikan padamu.**_

 _ **Kalau kau ingin mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya, datang ke sebuah tempat yang ada aliran sungai, pohon maple yang berguguran, dan sebuah bangku dibawahnya pada saat senja.**_

 _ **Aku tunggu kau disana setelah ujian kelulusan kelas 12 selesai.**_

 _ **-pengagum rahasiamu-**_

.

Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat Chanyeol. Kenapa Chanyeol dan pengagum rahasianya pergi menghilang bersamaan? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang disembunyikan Chanyeol?

.

"Sehun! Mendengarkanku tidak sih?" Suara Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Apa Baek? Maafkan aku, aku sedang memikirkan seseorang tadi"

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

"Itu.. aku tidak bisa bercerita disini"

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja, aku akan menginap lagi di apartemenmu, kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku. Sekalian kita belajar bersama untuk besok ya, kau ambil cuti kerja seminggu kan?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yasudah, ayo"

Baekhyun merangkul pundak Sehun dan berjalan keluar menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Hei, kalian mau kemana!" Panggil Jongdae saat melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun berjalan ke gerbang sekolah.

"Pulang ke apartemen Sehun" sahut Baekhyun.

"Menginap lagi? Aku ikut!" Jongdae langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Aku juga!" Kai mengikuti Jongdae.

.

.

.

"Kalian mau minum apa?" Tanya Sehun begitu mereka berempat sampai di apartemennya.

"Apa saja Sehun" sahut Jongdae.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar"

Sehun keluar dari dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi 4 gelas _orange juice_.

"Diminum dulu" kata Sehun mempersilakan.

Kai dan Jongdae langsung menyambarnya dengan cepat.

"Sehun, aku mau ganti baju dulu ya" ucap Baekhyun.

"Yasudah, oh iya kalian juga ganti baju dulu saja, pakai bajuku saja kalau kalian tidak bawa baju ganti" ucap Sehun.

"Gampang, itu nanti saja" ucap Kai.

.

.

.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun saat selesai ganti baju di kamar Sehun.

"Kau tak bisa lihat?" Ucap Kai.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus.

"Kalian tidak ganti baju? Jorok sekali" cibir Baekhyun.

"Nanti saja, lagi seru ini" ucap Jongdae sambil menekan-nekan stick ps nya, sedangkan matanya fokus pada layar tv.

"Sehun, seharusnya kau tidak membiarkan mereka bermain ps seperti ini, bukannya belajar untuk ujian malas bermain ps!" omel Baekhyun.

"Biar saja Baek" Sehun terkekeh.

"Kai, jangan terus menabrakku!" Teriak Jongdae.

"Biar saja, ini kan pertempuran, _bung_!" Sahut Kai tak mau kalah.

Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil memperhatikan Kai dan Jongdae bermain.

"Sehun" panggil Baekhyun.

"Ya, Baek?"

"Sudah bisa cerita?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Yang tadi. Kau sedang memikirkan siapa?"

"Oh lihatlah ibu-ibu rumpi sedang bergosip dibelakang" cibir Kai, matanya tidak lepas dari layar tv.

"Tutup mulutmu dan main saja sana!" Desis Baekhyun sambil melemparkan bantal sofa ke ke kepala Kai.

"Aww Baek, sakit! Kalau aku gegar otak, bagaimana?!" Teriak Kai.

"Biar saja" sahut Baekhyun datar.

"Ayo Sehun, lanjutkan" ucap Baekhyun pada Sehun.

"Aku sedang memikirkan Chanyeol _sunbae_ " bisik Sehun.

"Hah? Memangnya dia kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Wah, sedang menggosipkan Chanyeol _sunbae_ , eh?" Jongdae tiba-tiba menimbrung obrolan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Stick ps nya sudah ia letakkan begitu saja.

"Jongdae! Diam dulu, bisa tidak?" Desis Baekhyun.

"Jongdae ikutan, aku juga akan ikutan" Kai lalu meletakkan stick ps nya lalu menghadap kearah Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Baekhyun hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas.

"Chanyeol _hyung_... dia bilang dia akan pergi, dia bilang kemarin itu adalah terakhir kalinya kita bertemu" lirih Sehun.

"Wah, pantas saja tadi Chanyeol _sunbae_ tidak masuk saat aku mencarinya untuk kumpul band" ucap Jongdae.

"Bahkan dia benar-benar tidak masuk sekolah?" Tanya Sehun.

"Mungkin dia bosan melihatmu terus" Kai terkekeh.

"Tutup mulutmu, Kai" desis Baekhyun.

"Lalu Sehun? Bagaimana dengan pengagum rahasiamu? Apa kau akan menemuinya nanti?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi pada Sehun.

"Apa? Orang pengecut itu meminta Sehun untuk menemuinya?" Tanya Kai.

"Wah, yang benar saja" timpal Jongdae.

"Sepertinya aku akan datang menemuinya, aku harus tahu siapa dia, aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini"

"Apa kau tahu tempatnya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau ingin menemuinya, kau harus bilang padaku. Kau tidak boleh pergi sendirian" ucap Kai.

"Iya Sehun, aku takut ada apa-apa denganmu" sahut Baekhyun.

"Niat jahat seseorang mana ada yang tahu, kan?" Timpal Jongdae.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari terakhir murid-murid kelas 10 dan kelas 11 menjalani masa ujian semesternya. Mereka mendapatkan libur karena setelah ujian semester, ujian kelulusan untuk kelas 12 akan diadakan. Jadi mereka tinggal menunggu hasil ujian mereka.

Sudah seminggu pula Sehun tidak bertemu Chanyeol. Apa anak itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya? Sudah seminggu ini pun Sehun selalu memikirkannya.

 _Padahal aku belum menerimanya, tapi dia sudah pergi saja, apa dia sudah lelah menungguku?—Sehun._

Sehun jadi tidak berniat melakukan apapun. Perasaannya selalu memikirkan Chanyeol. Sehun sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Andai saja ia bisa sekali lagi bertemu dengannya, ada banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan.

Karena ujian semester telah usai, hari ini Sehun harus masuk kerja. Sudah lama ia tak bertemu dengan Jieun dan Sungmin _hyung_.

.

.

.

"Sehun!" Panggil Jieun dengan nada terkejutnya saat melihat Sehun masuk ke minimarket.

"Hai Jieun, apa kabar?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, bagaimana ujianmu?"

"Ujiannya berjalan lancar, terimakasih ya sudah menggantikanku selama ini"

"Tidak masalah, Sehun"

"Sungmin _hyung_ kemana?"

"Sedang merapikan sayuran di konter sayuran"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku ke Sungmin _hyung_ sebentar ya"

Sehun menghampiri Sungmindi konter sayuran.

" _Hyung_!" Panggil Sehun pada Sungmin.

"Halo Sehun, sudah mulai bekerja? Bagaimana kabarmu? Lancar kan ujiannya?"

"Iya, kabarku baik dan ujianku lancar. Terimakasih ya _hyung_ sudah menggantikanku selama ini"

"Sama-sama Sehun"

"Kalau begitu aku mulai bekerja dulu ya, _hyung_ "

"Ya, selamat bekerja, Sehun"

Sehun menghampiri Jieun di meja kasir.

"Sudah pulang sana, aku mau bekerja" kekeh Sehun.

"Iya iya, ini juga aku ingin pulang. Kalau begitu selamat bekerja Sehun, sampai jumpa" ucap Jieun sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun.

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan"

.

.

.

" _How much is it?_ "

 _Suara ini..._

Sehun sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ya, Chanyeol _hyung_?"

"Maaf? Kau bilang apa?" Tanya pelanggan itu.

"Oh tidak-tidak, maaf tuan, aku salah menyebut nama, maafkan aku"

"Oh, kalau begitu berapa harga ini semua?"

Sehun mengambil belanjaan milik pelanggannya dan menghitungnya.

 _Astaga suara beratnya mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol hyung, ku kira tadi dia—Sehun._

"Semuanya 3000 won, tuan"

"Baiklah, ini" lelaki itu memberikan uang kepada Sehun.

Sehun mengambil uang dari lelaki itu.

"Terimakasih tuan telah berbelanja disini, maaf atas ketidaknyamanan pelayanan kami"

"Haha, ya tidak apa, lain kali jangan melamun lagi ya"

"Aku minta maaf" kata Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum lalu pergi.

"Sehun, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin yang menghampiri Sehun di meja kasir.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_ "

"Ku perhatikan hari ini kau banyak sekali melamun, padahal ini hari pertama kau kembali masuk kerja, apa kau ada masalah di sekolahmu?"

"Tidak _hyung_ , aku tidak ada masalah apapun"

"Baiklah, kau harus lebih fokus lagi ya bekerja nya, ku tinggal lagi ya"

"Baiklah, maafkan aku _hyung_ aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

.

.

.

.

 **2 minggu kemudian**

.

.

Ujian kelulusan murid kelas 12 telah selesai, dan murid kelas 10 dan kelas 11 masuk kembali seperti biasa setelah menerima hasil ujian mereka. Beruntunglah Sehun bisa mempertahankan nilainya di semester ini.

"Aaaa Sehun" teriak Baekhyun saat Sehun tiba di kelasnya, lalu memeluknya.

"Hai Baek, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Sehun sambil membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hun. Aku baik, kau melakukan apa saja selama liburan?"

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Baek. Ya, tanpa ku jawab juga kau tahu jawabannya, Baek" Sehun terkekeh.

"Ya, pasti bekerja—" ucap Baekhyun datar "—harusnya kau ikut denganku selama liburan, aku bosan jalan dengan Jongdae terus"

"Wah, kalian jalan berdua saja? Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu diantara kalian" selidik Sehun.

"Tidak! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam ya, aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya!" Bantah Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya tertawa.

" _Heyyo wassup_ Hun!" Panggil Jongdae sambil menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Gaya bahasamu sudah seperti anak gaulsaja, Jong" sahut Sehun datar.

"Biar saja"

"Kai mana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Di kantin, sedang menyambar _takoyaki_ hangat nya Song _ahjumma_ " jawab Jongdae.

"Anak itu benar-benar tak tahu situasi, pagi-pagi sudah menyambar kantin" cibir Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang menunggu bus di halte. Ia akan langsung menuju tempat kerjanya. Sehun termenung sambil menunggu bus.

 _"Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu"_

Sehun masih memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol 3 minggu lalu. Chanyeol pasti benar-benar meninggalkannya sekarang.

"Oh astaga!"

Sehun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Kemarin kan ujian kelulusan kelas 12 sudah selesai, berarti sekarang saatnya aku menemui penguntit itu"

Sehun diam.

Dimana ia harus menemuinya?

"Aliran sungai, pohon maple yang berguguran, sebuah bangku yang terletak dibawah pohon itu, pada saat senja. Mungkinkah..."

Ya, Sehun tahu kemana ia harusnya pergi.

Sehun langsung menyetop bus dan langsung memasukinya. Ia langsung mengirimi pesan pada Jieun bahwa ia bolos kerja dulu hari ini. Ia harus menyelesaikan ini semua.

.

.

.

Sehun berlari menyusuri jalan setapak di pinggir sungai itu. Ya, entah kenapa Sehun kepikiran untuk datang ke tempat ini. Tempat yang ia datangi terakhir kali bersamanya.

Sehun terus berlari sampai menemukan bangku yang terletak dibawah pohon maple yang berguguran. Udara yang dingin tak membuatnya lemah berlari menemukan yang dicari.

Lari Sehun terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang sangat ia rindukan duduk tepat di tempat yang ia cari.

Seluruh tubuh Sehun menegang.

.

.

.

"Kau..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **No comment, silakan tebak sendiri, pasti udah ketauan bgt kan:"v**

 **Sengaja emang pendek kok chap ini, ceritanya emang udah mau kelar, anggep aja di chap ini kejadiannya udah 3 minggu lamanya si Sehun gak ketemu Chanyeol:"v**

 **Tenang, happy ending kok:"v**

 **Don't forget to review**

 **Salam gulugulu^ω^**


	10. Chapter 10

**SECRET ADMIRER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun (ChanHun), Kim Jongin (little bit KaiHun), and other cast.**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, School life, yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10 ( In the End of Story )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kau harus pergi sekarang, kau harus tinggal dengan grandma sampai kau sukses baru kau boleh kembali lagi kesini"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau..." lirih Sehun.

Sosok yang dilihatnya hanya tersenyum manis di depannya.

"Apa kabar?" Tanyanya.

"Mungkinkah kau... yang melakukan semua ini?" Lirih Sehun.

Sosok itu hanya tersenyum sambil memandang lekat ke arah Sehun.

Sehun langsung berlari menghampiri sosok itu, lalu menubrukkan tubuhnya untuk memeluknya.

"Maafkan atas semua sikapku, aku sangat merindukanmu, aku mencintaimu, _hyung_ "

Tangis Sehun kini sudah pecah membasahi sweater abu-abu sosok yang dipeluknya dengan erat itu.

" _Nado saranghae,_ Oh Sehun"

"Jangan pergi, Chanyeol _hyung_ " kata Sehun sambil sesenggukan.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa" ucap sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Sehun lalu menarik Sehun untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Sudah ku bilang pakai sesuatu yang hangat di tubuhmu, udara sangat dingin sekali, aku tak mau kau jatuh sakit" ucap Chanyeol sembari memakaikan _scarf_ berwarna biru langit di leher Sehun.

" _Hyung_ , hiks.."

"Sstt, jangan menangis lagi"

Chanyeol menghapus air mata Sehun lalu memegang pipinya yang terasa basah dan dingin, lalu menatap kedua mata hazelnya dengan lekat.

"Bukankah kau kemari ingin mendengar penjelasanku bukan?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa bisa berpikiran datang kemari?" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Entahlah, mungkin naluriku yang memberitahuku"

"Jadi sudah tahu siapa aku?"

"Ya, kau penguntit sialan, siapa kau?!" Tanya Sehun sambil memukul lengan Chanyeol.

"Aaww sakit Sehun, kalau kau memukulku terus aku takkan memberitahumu"

"Dasar kau menyebalkan"

"Mau dengar tidak penjelasanku?"

"Cepat jelaskan, aku rela bolos kerja demi menemui penguntit sialan ini, tahu tidak" dengus Sehun.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Maaf telah membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman selama ini, maafkan aku yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai pengagum rahasiamu, aku hanya ingin bisa dekat denganmu, setelah dulu aku sangat menyesal karena aku sama sekali tak bisa berinteraksi apapun saat dulu kau mendekatiku"

"Kau... benar kan dugaanku, kau anak lelaki yang sering ku temui di taman bermain dulu? Yang sama sekali tak pernah mau berbicara?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ingat saat pertama kali bertemu? Saat kau menyodori pepero milikmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak terlalu ingat sih... bisakah kau ceritakan kembali?"

"Jadi..."

.

 _ **Flashback On.**_

 _"Hai, bolehkah aku duduk dan bermain ayunan bersamamu?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang menghampiri seorang anak laki-laki yang dari tadi diam saja._

 _Namun anak lelaki yang di tanyainya hanya diam saja._

 _Tanpa babibu anak itu langsung saja duduk di ayunan di sebelah anak itu._

 _"Kenalkan, aku Oh Sehun, namamu siapa?"_

 _Hening._

 _"Sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku ya, baiklah kalau begitu ku panggil kau hyung saja ya, senang berkenalan denganmu" ucap Sehun dengan suara ala anak-anak kecil berumur 6 tahun._

 _"Kau mau pepero? Ini makanan kesukaanku. Ini, kubagi satu, ambillah" ucap Sehun sambil menyodorkan sebatang pepero pada anak itu._

 _Namun anak itu tak bergeming._

 _"Ah, kau banyak berpikir hyung, ini ambil saja"_

 _Sehun mengambil tangan anak itu lalu meletakkan pepero di tangan anak itu._

 _"Nah, dimakan ya hyung" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum, sampai-sampai kedua matanya tertutup membentuk bulan sabit._

 _ **Flashback Off.**_

 _ **.**_

"Itu saat pertama kalinya melihat senyuman indah darimu" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Ah iya.. aku mengingatnya sekarang _hyung_. Lalu, bagaimana dengan bunga Azalea nya?"

"Kau juga tak mengingatnya?"

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Waktu itu..."

.

 _ **Flashback On.**_

 _"Hai, hyung" sapa Sehun lalu menghampiri anak lelaki pendiam itu di ayunan._

 _"Kenapa setiap kita bertemu, wajahmu selalu murung? Kenapa kau tak pernah mau berbicara denganku? Kau tak menyukaiku?"_

 _Anak lelaki itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _"Kau mau dengar tidak? Bibiku bilang, kita harus menjadi seperti bunga Azalea, harus bisa menjadi sosok yang saat orang lain melihat kita dia akan langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Makanya bibiku suka sekali menanam bunga Azalea di pekarangan rumah" kata Sehun sambil menunjuk rumahnya yang penuh dengan bunga Azalea milik bibinya._

 _"Jadi, hilangkan wajah murungmu itu dan tersenyumlah agar orang-orang yang melihatmu langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu"_

 _ **Flashback Off.**_

.

"Pada saat itu juga aku langsung jatuh cinta pertama kali denganmu"

"Cih, picisan sekali. Aku tidak yakin dulu aku pernah mengatakan itu padamu"

"Terserah kau saja, aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya"

"Iya iya, aku percaya padamu. Lalu, bagaimana dengan radio?"

"Hei Sehun, kau ini lupa atau memang amnesia huh? Masa semuanya tak kau ingat"

"Aku benar-benar lupa _hyung_ , ayo sudah cepat ceritakan saja semuanya"

"Ya ya, akan aku ceritakan.."

.

 _ **Flashback On.**_

 _Seperti biasa, Sehun selalu datang setiap sore ke taman bermain untuk menemui anak lelaki pendiam yang selalu duduk di ayunan. Namun kali ini ia membawa radionya, hadiah dari pamannya._

 _"Halo, hyung, bagaimana kabarmu?"_

 _Seperti biasa anak lelaki itu tak menyahutinya._

 _"Kau masih saja murung hyung. Kalau begitu, cobalah dengar lagu di radio ini, murung diwajahmu pasti akan hilang. Aku baru dihadiahi radio ini oleh pamanku, aku sangat senang sekali, aku selalu terhibur dengan radio ini. Coba hyung, dengarkan dulu lagu di radio ini"_

 _Sehun menyodorkan radio miliknya di telinga Chanyeol. Lagu anak-anak pun mengalun dari radio itu._

 _ **Flashback Off.**_

.

"Saat itu kau menggemaskan sekali, uh" Chanyeol terkekeh.

" _Hyung_!"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa.

"Lanjutkan _hyung_ , bagaimana dengan _Icheongmabi_?"

"Ah.. musim itu.. itu yang sangat aku suka, waktu itu..."

.

 _ **Flashback On.**_

 _"Hyung! Kenapa sendirian disini? Tak ada satupun anak yang bermain disini" panggil Sehun lalu menghampiri anak lelaki yang biasa ia sebut hyung yang selalu duduk menyendiri di ayunan._

 _"Udara cukup dingin hyung, lain kali kau harus pakai sesuatu yang hangat di tubuhmu"_

 _Anak lelaki itu selalu diam._

 _"Kau tahu tidak hyung? Aku sangat menyukai Icheongmabi, dimana saat musim ini daun-daun cantik berwarna kuning kemerahan jatuh berguguran. Kau tahu tidak? Daun yang berguguran itu ibaratnya saat semua apa yang kita miliki pergi jauh dari kita untuk selamanya, di suatu hari nanti Tuhan pasti akan menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang indah, seindah musim semi nanti dimana bunga-bunga yang cantik akan bermekaran"_

 _Anak lelaki itu memandangi Sehun._

 _"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Aku tahu aku baru berumur 6 tahun, dan kau pasti lebih tua dariku, namun aku lebih bijak darimu" Sehun terkekeh._

 _ **Flashback Off.**_

.

"Kau sangat bijak sekali saat itu, aku sangat menyukai setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutmu" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Aku memang bijak" kata Sehun sambil menyombongkan diri.

"Tidak usah terlalu percaya diri begitu" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencubit gemas pipi Sehun.

"Aaww sakit _hyung_ " gerutu Sehun.

"Mau ku lanjut, tidak?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, _scarf_ itu..."

.

 _ **Flashback On.**_

 _"Hai hyung!"_

 _Sehun menghampiri anak pendiam itu dengan berjalan seperti layaknya anak penguin. Salahkan bibinya yang memakaikannya baju berlapis-lapis ditambah sweater yang tebal ini, belum lagi scarf yang menutupi setengah wajahnya._

 _"Hyung, udara musim gugur kali ini dingin sekali, kan sudah ku bilang untuk memakai sesuatu yang hangat di tubuhmu, kenapa tidak memakainya, huh?"_

 _Sehun melepaskan scarf yang ada di lehernya, lalu memakaikannya pada Chanyeol._

 _"Ini, ku berikan scarf ku untukmu. Jaga baik-baik ya, asal kau tahu saja scarf itu pemberian ibuku, sebelum ia pergi meninggalkanku. Ibu memberikan itu karena ia ingin melindungiku anak kesayangannya dari kedinginan. Sekarang ku berikan padamu, karena aku ingin melindungimu dari kedinginan juga" Sehun tersenyum._

 _ **Flashback Off.**_

.

"Saat kau memberikan _scarf_ itulah yang paling aku ingat" ucap Chanyeol.

"Oh jadi itu alasanku saat memberikannya waktu itu" gumam Sehun.

"Jadi..."

"Jadi... apa?"

Chanyeol mendengus sebal. Kenapa Sehun menjadi lambat sekali berpikirnya?

"Kau sudah tahu kan siapa aku?"

"Oh, jadi namamu Chanyeol, _hyung_ yang aku temui 10 tahun lalu" ucap Sehun.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa aku menjadi sangat pendiam waktu kecil?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Itu karena... saat waktu itu ayah dan ibuku sedang bertengkar hebat, lalu ayah pergi begitu saja dari rumah. Esok harinya ibu mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit bahwa ayahku meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan mobil saat dirinya melarikan diri dari rumah malam itu. Aku sangat terpuruk saat itu, aku kehilangan ayah yang sangat aku sayangi, ayah yang sangat aku banggakan. Sejak saat itu aku menjadi pribadi yang pemurung dan selalu bersedih. Kemudian..."

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar.

"Ayah meninggalkan perusahaannya pada ibu, ibu yang tak tahu apa-apa soal bisnis waktu itu dipaksa untuk memegang perusahaan ayah. Makanya ibu memaksaku menjadi seorang pebisnis, agar aku bisa memegang perusahaan ayah dan tidak menjadi buta bisnis seperti ibuku" ucap Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_... kau pasti sedih. Harusnya kau tak usah bercerita itu padaku" ucap Sehun sambil mengelus-elus pundak Chanyeol berusaha menenangkannya.

"Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu.. berkat kau aku tak jadi anak pendiam lagi, haha. Maafkan aku ya, sejak menerima _scarf_ aku tidak datang lagi ke taman bermain itu, aku pindah rumah ke Seoul"

"Pantas saja kau langsung menghilang begitu saja, tak apa-apa _hyung ._ Aku juga pindah ke Seoul saat sekolah menengah pertamaku"

Chanyeol memeluk erat Sehun.

"Aku merindukanmu" lirih Chanyeol.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, _hyung._ Sangat." Sehun membalas pelukan Chanyeol tak kalah erat.

"Ini artinya kau sudah menerimaku?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Sekarang kita resmi berpacaran?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Menurutku, iya" Chanyeol terkekeh.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, lalu berbisik,

"Terimakasih, Sehun"

"Untuk?"

" _For your present in my life. Thanks_ "

Chanyeol mencium bibir tipis milik Sehun. Tangannya memegang pipinya yang terasa dingin terkena angin. Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir Sehun, yang dibalas juga oleh Sehun. Tak perlu lama, lidahnya sudah bisa masuk untuk mengabsen apa saja yang ada di mulut Sehun. Mengajak perang lidahnya dengan lidah Sehun. Saling bertukar saliva. Saling mengecap rasa satu sama lain.

Chanyeol mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun, lalu melepasnya.

" _I love you, Oh Sehun_ "

" _I love you more than you know_ "

"Tapi maaf... aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini, aku harus pergi"

"Tak bisakah kau tinggal? Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Kau pasti tahu aku akan pergi kemana kalau kau sudah menemukan sesuatu dari _clue-clue_ yang sudah ku beri" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

Sehun terdiam sebentar untuk mengingat sesuatu.

"Paris?" Bisik Sehun.

"Kau memang pintar rupanya" Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum sambil mengusak surai kecoklatan milik Sehun.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku ke Paris? Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun lirih.

"Ibu menitipkanku pada grandma ku yang sangat tegas dan disiplin itu untuk mendidikku, sekalian aku berkuliah disana. Kalau aku boleh memilih, aku lebih memilih ibuku daripada grandmaku di Paris—" Chanyeol tersenyum miris sebentar kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bisakah kau menungguku? Aku janji, aku akan kembali untukmu"

"Jadi kita akan _long distance relationship_?" Lirih Sehun.

"Ya. Tapi bisakah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

"Apa?"

"Jaga hatimu selalu untukku. Aku berjanji, aku akan kembali untukmu. Jadi kumohon, tunggulah aku" Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun sambil menatap matanya lekat.

"Akan ku tunggu, semampu yang aku bisa"

Chanyeol kembali memeluk Sehun erat.

"Terimakasih, _you're my spirit in my life_ "

.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun mengantar Chanyeol ke bandara untuk melepas kepergiannya.

"Hei, jangan sedih begitu, aku jadi tidak tega meninggalkanmu"

"Tidak, aku tidak sedih, pergi saja sana"

"Yang benar?" Goda Chanyeol.

"Dasar menyebalkan, aku membencimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang" Chanyeol terkekeh.

Keberangkatan pesawat Chanyeol tinggal 10 menit lagi. Semua penumpang sudah diharuskan masuk ke dalam pesawat.

"Kau harus janji padaku ya, saat kita bertemu nanti kita harus sama-sama sudah sukses. Dan aku ingin melihatmu memakai jas putih sambil mengoperasi pasienmu. Pasti kau akan terlihat sangat seksi dan manis" kekeh Chanyeol.

"Kau juga, kau harus sukses menjadi pebisnis yang bisa diandalkan ibumu" Sehun ikut terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat ya, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu"

.

 _ **Chup.**_

.

" _Hyung_!"

Sehun kaget saat Chanyeol mencium bibirnya sekilas ditempat ramai seperti ini. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa.

"Kenapa? Kau malu? Biar saja, biar semua orang tahu, kau itu milikku"

Chanyeol masih saja tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik" Chanyeol memeluk Sehun sebentar, mengusak rambut Sehun, lalu berjalan memasuki kabin pesawat.

.

 _Aku juga pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, hyung—Sehun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Asik asik asik akhirnya end juga!:"v**

 **Gantung? Tenang, masih ada epilog nya kok:"v**

 **Oiya, aku mau buat cerita baru lagi setelah cerita Secret Admirer ini rampung, mungkin kali ini cerita remake dari sebuah karya seseorang, ceritanya aku suka bgt makanya kepikiran nge remake versi chanhun nya. Tapi aku minta pendapat kalian, enaknya Sehunnya dibuat GS atau tetep aja? Tolong yaa sarannya, di review aja, terimakasih banyak:3**

 **Salam gulugulu^ω^**


	11. Epilogue

**SECRET ADMIRER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun (ChanHun), Kim Jongin (little bit KaiHun), and other cast.**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, School life, yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOGUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **9 YEARS LATER**

 **.**

 **SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA, 11TH APRIL 2025**

 _ **Dongdaemun Medical Centre**_

 _ **.**_

"Pisau _scalpel_ "

"Ini dokter"

"Klem arteri"

"Ini dokter"

"Ambilkan benang dan _needle holder_ "

"Baiklah, ini dokter"

"Dokter, dokter, tekanan darah pasien menurun, denyut jantungnya melemah"

"Siapkan _defibrilator_ "

"Baik dokter"

.

"10 _joule_!"

 _ **Deg.**_

"20 _joule_!"

 _ **Deg.**_

.

"Akhirnya.. suster Kim tolong pantau terus keadaannya ya, nanti berikan aku catatan keadaannya, ku tinggal sebentar ke ruanganku dulu"

Seorang pria berjas putih keluar dari ruangan operasi.

"Dokter Oh, bagaimana keadaan anak saya? Apakah bisa diselamatkan?" Tanya seorang ibu dengan wajah yang kacaunya bukan main, sembab dan bengkak karena banyak menangis.

"Syukurlah, anak ibu masih bisa tertolong, dia mengalami pendarahan hebat dan beberapa organnya mengalami kerusakan akibat kecelakaan itu, dia sempat _drop_ saat kami sedang mengoperasinya, tapi untung saja dia masih bisa bertahan. Ibu tunggu saja, mungkin 3/4 hari masa kritisnya akan berakhir, kami juga sedang mengusahakan agar keadaannya tetap stabil"

"Terimakasih banyak, dok. Tolong, selamatkan putri saya, anak satu-satu yang saya miliki" kata ibu itu sambil sesenggukan.

"Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Ibu dimohon tetap mendoakan keselamatan anak ibu. Kalau begitu saya tinggal sebentar dulu ya, bu. Permisi"

"Baiklah dokter Oh, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak"

.

.

 _ **Ceklek.**_

.

"Halo, dokter Oh! Bagaimana operasinya?"

"Akhirnya aku bisa menyelamatkan anak itu, bahagia sekali rasanya. Kau tahu, tanganku sangat bergetar saat operasi tadi"

"Kau seperti dokter baru saja, tapi syukurlah operasinya berjalan lancar. Mau segelas kopi?"

"Boleh. Kau pasti tahu kan apa kesukaanku, Baek"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar"

.

Baekhyun kembali dengan 2 cangkir di tangannya. Lalu memberikan 1 cangkir pada Sehun.

"Ini pesananmu tuan Oh, _coffe latte_ kesukaanmu"

" _Thanks_ , Baek"

Sehun mengambil cangkir kopinya dari tangan Baekhyun, lalu menyeruputnya.

"Kau tidak ada pasien? Kau tenang-tenang saja dari tadi di ruanganmu"

"Ya, ada satu pasien tadi, dan dia mengeluhkan penyakit kepribadian gandanya. Ah itu sungguh membuatku sakit kepala"

"Itu kan memang sudah pekerjaanmu, Baek" Sehun terkekeh.

.

9 tahun, dari saat mereka masih di sekolah menengah sampai sekarang, selalu saja bersama. 2 orang sahabat tak terpisahkan, Baekhyun dan Sehun. Ya meskipun sebenarnya dokter bukan cita-cita Baekhyun, ya kalian pasti tahu kalau Baekhyun pernah bilang ia ingin menjadi detektif. Namun cita-citanya itu ditentang oleh ibunya dengan alasan _"apa hidupmu hanya digunakan untuk memecahkan misteri orang lain? Lebih baik ikuti saja cita-cita Sehun, toh dokter itu pekerjaan yang sangat mulia, hidupmu pasti akan penuh dengan berkah jika kau bisa membantu mereka yang kesakitan"_ , begitulah kata ibu Baekhyun. Dan jadilah Baekhyun menjadi dokter. Bedanya, kalau Sehun dokter ahli bedah, Baekhyun memilih menjadi dokter kejiwaan. Mengambil universitas dan fakultas yang sama selama 5 tahun mereka berkuliah, dan sekarang sudah 2 tahun mereka mengabdi di rumah sakit tempat mereka bekerja, oh ayolah bahkan mereka satu tempat kerja. Mereka memang tak terpisahkan.

.

"Tumben Jongdae tidak menemuimu, biasanya jam segini ia sudah ada disini"

"Ya begitulah, sebagai pengacara yang sangat diandalkan dia menangani banyak kasus-kasus kliennya" terang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae? Ya mereka sekarang sepasang kekasih. Terkejut? Sehun pun begitu. Bahkan mereka sudah 2 tahun menjalin kasih.

"Masih menunggunya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, masih. Sampai detik ini aku masih menunggunya"

"Sudah mendapatkan surat darinya hari ini?"

"Belum. Demi apapun, aku seperti orang gila yang selalu menunggu kiriman surat darinya dan juga selalu membacakan semua surat darinya berulang-ulang" ucap Sehun sambil mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna biru langit dari dalam tas kerjanya yang berisi semua surat dari Chanyeol.

"Kau sabar saja, Chanyeol _sunbae_ pasti kembali"

"Lagipula oh ayolah, ini jaman canggih, sudah ada alat komunikasi yang lebih baik, kenapa harus pakai surat-suratan segala! Mana hanya mengirim surat 3 bulan sekali" Sehun mengerang frustasi.

"Mungkin saja dia punya maksud lain. Coba sini, ku lihat lagi surat-suratnya"

Sehun memberikan kotak yang berisi semua suratnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil satu surat lalu membacanya.

.

 _ **Jleb.**_

.

"Sehun? Kau dimana? Kenapa lampunya mati?"

"Aku didepanmu, Baek. Sepertinya listriknya turun. Mungkin hanya sebentar saja"

Sehun menyipitkan matanya. Melihat sesuatu yang menyala di sekitar tangan Baekhyun.

"Baek, apa yang sedang kau pegang?"

"Surat milikmu"

"Benarkah? Lihatlah Baek, tulisannya menyala"

"Astaga, kau benar Hun."

.

 _ **Jleb.**_

.

Lampu kembali menyala.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu dibalik semua surat-surat ini" terka Baekhyun.

"Iya. Pulang kerja nanti, kita ke apartemenku ya Baek. Kita pecahkan semua misteri aneh lagi dari si Chanyeol sialan itu"

Sehun mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dari saku jas nya.

"Halo?"

 _"Halo, saya suster Kim, dokter Oh. Saya ingin memberikan data keadaan terkini pasien yang bernama Choi Jung Seol"_

"Yasudah, kalau begitu letakkan di ruanganku saja, aku akan segera ke ruanganku"

Sehun menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Suster Kim, dia memberi tahu keadaan terkini anak yang tadi aku operasi. Kalau begitu aku ke ruanganku dulu ya, Baek"

"Oke, _bye_ Hun"

.

.

.

Pukul 9 malam. Jam praktek Sehun sudah habis. Sehun membereskan peralatannya dan juga mejanya. Lalu bergegas keluar menemui Baekhyun yang sudah menunggu di loby.

.

"Lama sekali, sih" gerutu Baekhyun.

"Oh ayolah, jam praktek ku kan baru saja habis. Sudah ayo kita pulang"

Sehun merangkul bahu Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju parkiran.

.

.

.

"Mau minum apa?" Tanya Sehun saat mereka sampai di apartemen milik Sehun.

"Apa saja, cepatlah aku sudah tak sabar memecahkan misteri ini"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar"

.

Sehun kembali dengan membawa 2 cangkir _white coffee_ untuknya dan Baekhyun. Lalu meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Cepat, cepat, matikan dulu lampunya Sehun!"

Sehun menuruti perkataan Baekhyun untuk mematikan lampu ruang tamu, lalu kembali duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalikkan semua semua surat-surat milik Sehun. Benar saja, dibalik semua suratnya terdapat sebuah tulisan yang menyala.

"Sehun bantu aku menyusunnya"

Sehun dan Baekhyun mulai menyusun surat-surat yang berisi sebuah kata dibalik kertasnya itu menjadi sebuah kalimat. Lalu Baekhyun membacanya.

" _Oh_

 _Sehun_

 _Tunggu_

 _Aku_

 _Saat_

 _Hari_

 _Bahagiamu_

 _9_

 _Tahun_

 _Kemudian_ "

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Entahlah, sepertinya dia akan kembali, Hun. Sudah tahun ke berapa sekarang?"

"Hhmm... sepertinya 9 tahun"

"Mungkin saja di waktu-waktu dekat ini dia akan kembali"

"Aku harap begitu"

"Sudahlah, aku lelah, aku menginap dirumahmu ya sudah pukul 11 malam. Aku tidur duluan ya, Sehun"

"Baiklah, selamat tidur, Baek"

.

.

 **SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA, 12TH APRIL 2025**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim panas. Ya, musim yang sangat menyenangkan. Dimana udara yang hangat dan cuaca yang panas menyelimuti permukaan bumi.

Hari ini Sehun mendapatkan jadwal kosong, karena sudah ada dokter yang menggantikannya. Baekhyun sudah berangkat lebih dulu ke rumah sakit, karena hari ini ia ada jadwal praktek.

Sehun lebih memilih untuk bermalas-malasan. Terbukti, sudah pukul 10 pagi tetapi Sehun masih saja berguling-guling malas di kasurnya.

Ia mengambil ponsel di atas nakasnya, mengecek notifikasi barangkali ada pesan dari suster rumah sakit mengenai pasiennya atau pesan dari teman-temannya. Tidak ada. Tumben sekali ponselnya sepi.

Sehun beranjak dari kasur, lalu berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas susu.

.

 _ **Ting-tong.**_

.

Bel apartemennya berbunyi saat Sehun sedang meminum susunya.

"Siapa sih yang bertamu, mengganggu orang sedang santai saja" gerutu Sehun.

Sehun meletakkan gelas yang masih berisi setengah dari susunya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

Sehun langsung membuka pintunya tanpa mengintip terlebih dahulu.

"SURPRIISEEE!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOCTOR OH SEHUN"

"Ya tuhan... kalian mengagetkanku!" Teriak Sehun sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan karena terkejut.

"Ya! Harusnya kau biarkan kami masuk dulu dan segeralah tiup lilin ulang tahunmu!" ucap Jongdae.

"Ya, baiklah, silakan masuk sahabat-sahabatku" ucap Sehun sambil membuka pintu lebar-lebar agar sahabatnya bisa masuk kedalam.

"Ayolah, cepat _make a wish_ dan tiup lilinnya!" Perintah Baekhyun.

"Iya Hun cepatlah, aku sudah tak sabar memakan kue nya" ucap Kai.

Sehun terkekeh. Ia menautkan kedua tangannya, menutup matanya, lalu memanjatkan doa di dalam hatinya. Kemudian meniup lilin di kue ulang tahunnya.

Jongdae, Baekhyun, dan Kai bertepuk tangan setelah Sehun meniup lilinnya.

"YEEAAYY _SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDA_ SEHUN!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian semua, kalian memang yang paling terbaik" kata Sehun lalu memeluk ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan lupa traktirannya, Sehun!" Ucap Kai.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan lupa hal itu" Sehun terkekeh.

"Sekarang kau potong kuenya dan beri _first cake_ mu pada salah satu dari kami" ucap Jongdae sambil memberikan pisau pada Sehun.

Sehun memotong kue pertamanya, lalu meletakannya di piring.

"Bisakah aku memberikan potongan pertamaku pada kalian bertiga?" Sehun terkekeh.

"Tidak bisa, kau harus memberi salah satu dari kami" kata Jongdae.

"Iya, masa kita harus memakan kue itu bertiga" tambah Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, ini kuberikan pada Kai saja, kasihan dari tadi ia menahan air liurnya untuk memakan kue ini" Sehun tertawa yang disusul oleh tawa keras dari Jongdae dan Baekhyun.

"Niat memberi atau mengejekku sih, huh! Tapi tak apa, sini kuenya!" Kai menyambar kue yang ada di tangan Sehun.

"Tuhkan, dasar tukang makan!" Sekali lagi, Sehun, Jongdae, dan Baekhyun tertawa geli sekali.

.

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian disini dan mengacak-acak apartemenku, huh!" Dengus Sehun.

"Hei, jangan marah-marah begitu dihari spesialmu" Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Biar saja, lagipula memang kalian tidak ada kerjaan lagi?! Kau Baek, bukannya kau ada jadwal praktek hari ini?!"

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal, hanya tadi pergi ke rumah sakit saja mengecek keadaan" ucap Baekhyun dengan cengirannya.

Sehun menatap tajam pada Baekhyun karena membohonginya tadi. Baekhyun hanya cengar-cengir.

"Kau, Jongdae! Bukannya kau masih ada kasus yang harus kau selesaikan dengan klienmu?!"

"Kemarin kami sudah sidang dan kasusnya sudah selesai jadi aku tak punya kasus apapun" jawab Jongdae santai.

"Dan kau, Hitam! Bukannya kau harusnya masih ada di Jepang menghadiri acara festival modern dance?!"

"Ya! Aku sudah menyelesaikannya dan bahkan aku baru saja tiba di Seoul pukul 6 pagi tadi" desis Kai.

"Oh ya tuhan, mungkin sekarang aku tak punya alasan untuk mengusir kalian, kalau begitu silakan lanjutkan acara mengacak-acak apartemenku" dengus Sehun, lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil memakan cemilannya.

Seperti biasa, Jongdae dan Kai akan bermain ps dengan game kesukaan mereka ditemani popcorn dimasing-masing tangan mereka, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menonton mereka bermain saja. Sehun sendiri kadang suka kesal melihat kelakuan sahabatnya, terutama Jongdae dan Kai yang selalu memberantakan apartemennya.

Ponsel Kai tiba-tiba berdering. Kai meletakkan stick ps nya lalu mengambil ponselnya di saku celananya.

"Hentikan dulu Jong, aku ingin mengangkat telepon dulu"

"Baik, _bro_!" Jongdae langsung mematikan ps nya.

Kai lalu mengangkat teleponnya lalu mengobrol dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon.

"Ada yang bisa menemaniku menjemput Kyungsoo nanti di bandara?" Tanya Kai setelah menyudahi teleponnya.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku dan Baekhyun akan jalan-jalan nanti, iya kan Baek?" Ucap Jongdae sambil melirik pada Baekhyun.

"Ya Kai, aku tidak bisa, aku akan jalan dengan si idiot ini"

"Hei! Tidak usah mengataiku idiot juga!"

"Memang kenyataannya begitu"

"Sudah-sudah jangan berkelahi, berarti kau, Sehunku yang bodoh. Kau harus menemaniku nanti! Tidak ada penolakan" ucap Kai sambil menunjuk kearah Sehun.

"Berhentilah mengataiku bodoh atau aku takkan menemanimu!" Desis Sehun.

"Oke baiklah, Sehunku tersayang maafkan aku"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu juga! Menggelikan" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

.

.

.

"Memangnya pacarmu si Kyungsoo habis darimana?" Tanya Sehun.

Mereka sekarang sedang duduk di kursi panjang yang dikhususkan untuk menunggu kedatangan penumpang di bandara.

"Dia ada job menyanyi di China" jawab Kai.

"Dia kan artis, kau tak takut tertangkap kamera saat ketahuan berjalan berdua dengannya di bandara?"

"Biar saja, biar mereka semua tahu kalau aku ini kekasihnya"

Ya, Kai dan Kyungsoo menjalin kasih saat mereka masih kuliah. Berada di jurusan yang sama membuat mereka sangat dekat. Tidak ada yang menyangka memang, bahkan saat mereka di sekolah menengah dulu mereka tak sedekat itu walaupun sekelas.

.

 _The answer is you_

 _My answer is you_

 _Nae modeungeol da boyeojwo bwasseo_

 _You are my everything neomu hwaksinhaeseo_

 _._

 _Lagu itu? Lagu yang Chanyeol hyung nyanyikan dulu, apa dia..._

"Chanyeol _hyung_ "

Sehun menyusuri kedua matanya ke segala arah di bandara ini, namun objek yang dicarinya tak ketemu juga.

"Kau bilang apa tadi Hun? Chanyeol?" Tanya Kai sambil mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Aku seperti mendengar suara Chanyeol _hyung_ bernyanyi tadi" Sehun masih saja mengelilingi pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Sepertinya kau harus benar-benar berkonsultasi pada Baekhyun, Hun. Aku khawatir padamu"

.

 _ **Plak.**_

.

"Sialan, kau pikir aku gila?! Aku masih waras!"

"Aaww sakit Hun, lama-lama aku sungguhan gegar otak karena kepalaku dipukuli terus olehmu dan Baekhyun" ringis Kai.

"Lagipula, kau seperti orang yang berhalusinasi saja, padahal wujud Chanyeol pun tidak ada disini, kalau bukan gangguan jiwa, lantas apa?"

.

 _ **Plak.**_

.

"Sekali lagi kau mengataiku gila aku tak segan-segan akan membelah dadamu dengan pisau bedahku!" Desis Sehun.

"Aaww sudah berhenti memukulku bodoh, kepalaku sakit" dengus Kai sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Kaaii!" Panggil seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Kyungsoo!" Kai langsung berlari ke arah Kyungsoo saat melihatnya baru keluar.

"Sudah lama menungguku? Maaf ya, pesawatku sempat _jet lag_ tadi"

"Tidak apa, lagipula aku tak sendiri, ada Sehun yang menemaniku"

"Mana Sehun?"

"Itu disana, sedang mencari seseorang seperti orang gila padahal sosok yang dicari tidak ada"

"Sehun!" Panggil Kyungsoo.

"Hei, Kyungsoo! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Pasti melelahkan, ya" Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan ya cukup melelahkan, tapi aku senang" Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Ayolah, lanjut di mobil saja bicaranya, kita harus segera pulang" ucap Kai.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 9 malam. Sungguh rasanya bagi Sehun sekarang libur itu sangat membosankan. Ia hanya sendiri di apartemennya. Kalau biasanya ia akan mengajak Baekhyun menginap di apartemennya sekarang sudah tak bisa. Baekhyun pasti sedang pergi jalan-jalan dengan Jongdae, Kai pasti sedang menikmati _quality time_ nya dengan Kyungsoo yang baru saja tiba.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya, berguling-guling malas sampai seprei kasurnya berantakan. Sungguh sangat membosankan.

.

 _ **Ddrrtt.**_

.

Sehun bergegas mengambil ponselnya di atas nakas ketika ponselnya berdering.

"Halo?"

 _"Halo, dokter Oh, bisakah Anda kerumah sakit sekarang? Ada pasien korban kecelakaan yang membutuhkan operasi, keadaannya gawat darurat"_

"Apakah tidak ada dokter lain yang menanganinya? Dokter Lee kemana memangnya?"

 _"Dokter Lee sedang menangani operasi pembuluh darah seorang pasien yang juga baru saja datang, pasien disini sangat banyak dan kami kekurangan dokter"_

"Kalau begitu 20 menit lagi aku akan segera sampai kesana, tolong suster Kim segera siapkan semua alat operasinya"

Sehun mematikan sambungan teleponnya, mengambil jas putihnya dengan cepat lalu bergegas pergi kerumah sakit dengan terburu-buru.

.

.

.

"Hosh hosh, pasiennya berada di kamar berapa?" Tanya Sehun yang sambil ngos-ngosan setelah berlari pada seorang suster.

"Kamar 12 UGD bangsal VIP, dokter Oh"

Sehun segera berlari menuju kamar pasiennya, beruntung saja letaknya di lantai satu.

"Suster Kim, apa semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya Sehun saat membuka pintu kamar pasiennya dengan cepat sambil ngos-ngosan karena berlari.

.

 _ **Hening.**_

.

"Suster Kim? Kemana dia? Kenapa malah sepi seperti ini?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia melihat ke atas ranjang. Kenapa pasiennya tubuhnya ditutupi selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya? Dia belum meninggal dunia, kan?

"Suster Kim!" Panggil Sehun, kali ini sedikit berteriak. Namun tidak ada sahutan apapun.

.

 _The answer is you_

 _My answer is you_

 _Nae modeungeol da boyeojwo bwasseo_

 _You are my everything neomu hwaksinhaeseo_

 _._

"Lagu itu lagi, astaga aku berhalusinasi lagi, mungkin Kai benar, aku harus segera konsultasi dengan Baekhyun" bisik Sehun.

"Suster Kim?!" Panggil Sehun lagi, namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Kenapa pasiennya ditutupi selimut seluruh tubuh begini? Memangnya dia sudah meninggal dunia? Benar-benar ya suster Kim, bukannya langsung dikasih selang infus malah ditutupi seperti mayat begini" gerutu Sehun.

Sehun menghampiri pasiennya yang sedang berbaring di ranjang, lalu membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh pasiennya.

.

 _ **Deg.**_

.

"C-Cha-Chanyeol _hyung_?!"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Terlalu terkejut, kenapa orang yang ia tunggu selama ini terbaring disini.

"Chanyeol _hyung_! Bangunlah! Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Tolong jangan mati dulu!"

Sehun panik. Apa Chanyeolnya ini sudah tiada? Kenapa ia bisa-bisanya terbaring disini dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang diselimuti seluruhnya?

"Chanyeol _hyung_ , bangun!" Sehun mulai terisak.

"Berisik sekali sih, aku tertidur lagi kan, kau lama sekali sih" gerutu Chanyeol sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Sehun terdiam.

Sial.

"Kau?! Mau ku belah perutmu dengan pisau bedah milikku, huh?! Sialan, berani-beraninya kau mengerjaiku!"

Sehun memukul-mukul tubuh Chanyeol dengan kencang, membuat Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aaww Sehun, sakit! Hentikan!"

Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya, lalu segera memegang kedua tangan Sehun agar ia berhenti memukul.

.

 _ **Chup.**_

.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Sehun secara tiba-tiba.

"Itu hukuman karena kau sudah memukuliku"

.

 _ **Chup.**_

.

"Yang ini hukuman karena kau sudah mengatakan sumpah serapah padaku"

.

 _ **Chup.**_

.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Sehun agak lama. Merindukan bibir yang sudah lama tak ia sentuh. Melumatnya dengan lembut sebentar, lalu melepasnya.

"Yang ini karena aku merindukanmu. _Long time no see you, i really officially missing you,_ Oh Sehun" Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kau jahat _hyung_ , aku benci kau!" Tangis Sehun mulai pecah.

"Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu" Chanyeol memeluk erat Sehun yang kini terisak di bahunya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, menghapus air mata yang ada di mata Sehun, lalu memegang pipinya sambil menatap matanya lekat.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah tahu sebelumnya kalau aku akan kesini? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Dasar Park Chanyeol bodoh! Bisa-bisanya membuatku terlihat lebih bodoh dengan semua surat-suratmu!"

.

 _ **Chup.**_

.

"Semakin sering kau mengucapkan sumpah serapah maka dengan senang hatinya aku akan menciummu" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Sialan"

.

 _ **Chup.**_

.

"Oh ayolah, hentikan! Aku belum selesai bicara!" Sehun memukul lengan Chanyeol.

"Aduh, sakit Sehun" Chanyeol mengusap-ngusap lengannya yang habis dipukul oleh Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu mengirimkan semua surat itu? Mau menjadi penguntitku lagi? Oh ayolah jaman sudah canggih, sudah banyak alat komunikasi yang lebih baik, kenapa kau repot-repot menuliskan itu semua dan mengirimkannya padaku? Dan juga, kau ini kurang kerjaan ya? Mengapa menulis semua kata-kata itu di balik suratnya dengan tinta _glow in the dark_? Sampai kapanpun juga aku bahkan orang pintar pun juga tidak akan tahu kalau saja kemarin tidak mati listrik! Kau memang sengaja membuatku terlihat lebih bodoh dan menjadi gila ya! Bahkan Kai mengataiku gila karena aku selalu berhalusinasi tentangmu! Bahkan aku selalu menunggumu mengirimi surat sialan ini, dan selalu membacanya berulang-ulang dan—"

.

 _ **Chup.**_

.

Chanyeol kembali mencium lembut bibir Sehun, melumatnya sebentar lalu melepaskannya.

"Sudah hentikan. Maafkan aku ya, Sehun. Bukan maksudku seperti itu" Chanyeol memeluk Sehun erat, mengelus pelan punggung Sehun yang sedikit bergetar karena sepertinya Sehun mulai terisak lagi.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Sekarang, ayo pulang. Aku lelah" Chanyeol menghapus air mata Sehun lalu menarik tangannya keluar dari kamar rumah sakit.

"Oh ya tuhan, jadi sekarang aku juga tidak ada kegiatan operasi? Dan pasien kecelakaan itu adalah kau? Kau dan suster Kim? Oh ayolah permainan apalagi ini, bahkan rumah sakit juga sudah berani membohongiku" gerutu Sehun sebal sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Berhentilah menggerutu dokter Oh, atau nanti tidak ada pasien yang mau dioperasi olehmu" ledek Chanyeol, tawanya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

.

 _ **Plak.**_

.

"Tutup mulutmu _hyung_ dan segeralah antar aku pulang, aku mengantuk!"

"Aduh, sudah berapa kali kau memukulku? Sakit sekali, Sehun" Chanyeol meringis.

"Lebih banyak juga kau yang mencuri ciuman dariku seperti kucing yang mencuri ikan dari dapur" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

.

.

.

Sehun turun dari mobil Chanyeol, lalu mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tempat yang begitu asing dimatanya. Sebuah rumah megah dengan dekorasi yang bagusnya bukan main.

"Hei, kau membawaku kemana? Rumah siapa ini? Kenapa kau tak mengantarkanku ke apartemenku?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ini rumahku, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya rumah kita berdua. Sudahlah, masuk saja dulu" Chanyeol menarik lengan Sehun untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya. Gelap. Itulah kesan pertama yang ada di pikiran Sehun. Chanyeol terus saja menarik lengannya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah yang gelap itu.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa gelap sekali? Cepat, nyalakan lampunya!" Ucap Sehun.

Sehun menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk meraba-raba ke sekelilingnya, mencari sosok Chanyeol. Namun ia tak menemukannya.

"Chanyeol _hyung_? Kau dimana? _Hyung_ , jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku takut!"

.

 _ **Jleb.**_

.

" _Saengil Chukka Hamnida, sweetheart_ "

Lampu tiba-tiba saja menyala terang, lalu sosok Chanyeol sudah berdiri tepat di depannya sambil memegang kue ulang tahun di tangannya.

"Apa aku sangat telat? Maafkan aku ya"

"Tidak _hyung_ , tidak. Terimakasih banyak" Sehun mulai terisak lagi.

"Masih pukul 11 malam, cepat buat harapanmu dan tiup lilinnya"

Sehun menutup matanya, menautkan kedua jarinya sambil berdoa di dalam hati, lalu setelahnya meniup lilin di atas kue ulang tahunnya.

Setelah Sehun meniup lilinnya, Chanyeol meletakkan sebentar kue itu diatas meja.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya, Sehunku sayang. Maafkan aku jika aku sangat telat mengucapkannya, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru langit dari saku jas nya.

"Ini, hadiah dariku untukmu"

Sehun membuka kotak hadiah dari Chanyeol. Sebuah jam tangan berwarna gold. Sepertinya mahal, pikir Sehun.

"Itu jam tangan _couple_ , _limited edition_ , lihatlah aku juga memakai jam tangan yang sama dengan punyamu. Aku membelinya saat aku di Paris. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu pergi ke Paris"

"Hiks hiks"

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol panik.

"Sehun? Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis? Kau tidak suka ya?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

Sehun langsung menubrukkan dirinya pada tubuh Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak, _hyung._ Terimakasih sudah kembali. Terimakasih telah hadir kembali dihidupku.Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol _hyung_ " bisik Sehun di sela-sela isakannya.

"Sstt, sudah jangan menangis lagi, aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun. Lebih baik sekarang kau potong saja dulu kue ulang tahunmu" ucap Chanyeol sambil menghapus air mata Sehun.

"Kau benar juga, astaga hari ini aku terlihat _cengeng_ sekali" Sehun tertawa.

Chanyeol mengambil kembali kuenya, lalu menyerahkan pisau kue kepada Sehun. Sehun memotong kuenya lalu meletakkannya di piring.

"Untuk siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya untukku lah"

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, menggemaskan sekali, pikir Sehun.

"Aku bercanda _hyung_ , ini untukmu" Sehun terkekeh.

Sehun menyuapkan kuenya ke mulut Chanyeol, Chanyeol langsung membuka mulutnya dan memakannya.

"Nah begitu, terimakasih sayang"

"Ya _hyung_ , sama-sama"

"Ayo kita ke kamar, kau pasti mengantuk"

Chanyeol merangkul Sehun dan mengajaknya masuk ke kamar. Lalu Chanyeol membawa Sehun untuk berbaring di atas kasur. Chanyeol pun langsung merebahkan dirinya di samping Sehun.

"Mau bercerita sesuatu?"

"Justru aku ingin bertanya padamu"

"Yasudah, tanyakan saja apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku"

"Kapan kau tiba di Korea?"

"Uumm... sepertinya kemarin siang. Maaf aku tak memberitahu kedatanganku kemarin padamu. Kau tahu, kemarin aku sudah memenuhi keinginanku yang selama ini aku inginkan"

Sehun mendelik sebentar kearah Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Melihatmu mengoperasi pasienmu dengan semua alat bedahmu itu, ugh kau sangat seksi dan manis, persis seperti harapanku" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"..."

"Aaww, ya! Sakit Sehun, jangan mencubit lenganku!" Chanyeol mengusap-ngusap lengannya.

"Sudah tak memberitahu kedatanganmu, berani-beraninya kau mengintip aku yang sedang bekerja!" Desis Sehun.

"Aku kan hanya ingin memberi kejutan padamu, Sehun"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Lalu bagaimana kehidupanmu di Paris?"

"Tidak begitu menyenangkan. Hidupku bagai di diktator oleh grandmaku. Tapi syukurlah sekarang aku bisa menyelesaikan semua tugasku"

"Jadi.. kau sungguhan menjadi seorang pebisnis sukses?"

"Ya. Kau tau Park corp dan Jewell group? Itu perusahaan yang berhasil aku kembangkan. Keduanya memiliki cabang di Korea dan juga di Paris"

Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"Oh astaga.. kedua perusahaan itu sudah sangat maju dan makmur sekali. Itu, itu kau yang pegang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Ibuku sudah lepas tangan dari semua perusahaan ayahku, dan sekarang semuanya itu aku yang pegang. Ibu memilih tinggal dengan damai bersama grandma di Paris"

"Lalu kau akan ikut menetap juga di Paris bersama ibu dan grandma mu?"

"Tidak. Aku akan tinggal disini, bersama kekasihku, di rumah ini" ucap Chanyeol lalu memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Hah? Lalu.. rumah ini.. milikmu sungguhan?"

"Iya, rumah ini ku beli khusus untuk kita tinggali berdua. Jadi, kau jual saja apartemenmu dan pindah ke rumah ini bersamaku"

.

 _ **Plak.**_

.

"Enak saja kau menyuruhku untuk menjualnya, apartemen itu ku beli dengan gajiku, tahu tidak! Lagipula apartemen itu sangat bagus dan mahal, beda sekali dengan apartemen yang dulu aku tinggali, jadi aku takkan mau menjualnya"

"Aduh sakit Sehun, jangan memukuli ku terus—" Chanyeol mengusap-usap lengannya, "—kalau begitu kau sewakan saja, kau harus tetap tinggal disini bersamaku, tidak ada penolakan"

"Ya, ya terserah kau saja _hyung_ " dengus Sehun.

"Hm.. jadi, kau sungguhan menjadi dokter?"

"Iya, lebih tepatnya aku adalah seorang dokter bedah"

"Tak kusangka kau akan benar-benar mengejar cita-citamu, sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di rumah sakit itu?"

"Uumm.. mungkin sudah 2 tahun"

"Jadi, kalau aku sakit nanti aku tidak perlu repot-repot ke rumah sakit, aku langsung berobat saja dengan pacarku ini, pasti menyenangkan sekali dirawat olehmu saat aku sedang sakit" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kau tidak takut? Suntikan ku sakit sekali loh, _hyung_ "

"Asal kau yang menyuntik aku tidak apa-apa" Chanyeol terkikik geli.

"Ya terserah kau saja"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu dulu di minimarket?"

"Aku _resign_ dari pekerjaanku di minimarket saat aku mendapatkan tawaran magang di rumah sakit tempat ku bekerja sekarang saat kuliah. Jieun dan Sungmin _hyung_ sangat sedih mendengar aku keluar dari sana. Tapi mereka menerima keputusanku, dan sampai sekarang aku masih berteman baik dengan mereka, aku masih sering mengunjungi minimarket. Dan kau tahu? Sungmin _hyung_ dipercayakan oleh bos ku yang sudah tua untuk memegang dan mengurus minimarket sekarang, sedangkan Jieun diangkat menjadi sekretaris di minimarket itu membantu Sungmin _hyung_. Aku sangat senang, akhirnya bukan hanya kehidupanku saja yang berangsur menjadi lebih baik, tetapi kehidupan mereka juga"

"Akhirnya, aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Oh ya Sehun, minggu depan kosongkan jadwal praktekmu"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke Paris, anggap saja kita pergi untuk menikah dan berbulan madu disana" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Hah?! Aku tidak—"

"Tidak ada penolakan Oh Sehun, jadi ku anggap kau bersedia ikut denganku"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Ya, terimakasih sudah mencintaiku" Chanyeol langsung memeluk Sehun erat.

"Hei, aku tidak berkata seperti itu!"

"Tapi hatimu berkata demikian, Sehun" Chanyeol terkekeh.

.

 _ **Chup.**_

.

Chanyeol mencium lembut bibir Sehun. Menyalurkan rasa kerinduan yang tertahan di dalam dirinya. Melumat pelan bibir kekasih tercintanya. Detik kemudian Sehun membalas ciuman dari Chanyeol. Mereka larut dalam ciuman lembut mereka yang memabukkan. Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol sudah berada diatas Sehun, menindihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, terimakasih sudah menungguku dengan sabar selama 9 tahun" ucap Chanyeol, lalu kembali mencium Sehun.

"Terimakasih juga karena kau sudah kembali, aku juga mencintaimu" balas Sehun lalu kembali mencium Chanyeol lagi.

"Bisakah kita bermain sekarang? Aku merindukan berada didalam mu" Bisik Chanyeol.

"Bukannya di Paris kau bermain dengan semua wanita panggilanmu? Kau ini kan pebisnis tajir pasti sudah banyak wanita yang ingin mengencanimu" cibir Sehun.

"Hey, mana ada! Aku menahan hasratku selama 9 tahun sampai aku bertemu denganmu lagi! Harusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu, kau pasti sudah berkencan dengan orang lain selama ini!"

"Enak saja, aku kuliah sibuk mengejar gelar doktor ku dan aku selalu sibuk menghabiskan waktuku di ruangan operasi dengan semua macam pisau bedah, jadi mana mungkin aku punya waktu untuk mengurusi semua hal itu!"

"Oh ayolah Sehun, sudah jangan mulai berdebat lagi, aku lelah, aku ingin bermain denganmu, boleh ya, boleh" rengek Chanyeol.

"Karena aku kasihan padamu, jadi yasudahlah, lakukan sesukamu. Lagipula, lihatlah punyamu sudah terbangun"

Sehun menggoda Chanyeol dengan menyentuh milik Chanyeol yang sudah menyembul itu, mengelusnya dengan pelan.

"Oh _shit_ , Sehun, kau mencuri _start_ duluan! Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Oh Sehun!"

Kemudian Chanyeol kembali meraup bibir mungil nan manis milik kekasihnya itu. Dan selanjutnya mereka bermain permainan yang Chanyeol minta itu, ya pasti kalian sudah bisa menebaknya. Mereka bermain sampai pukul 1 malam, melelahkan dan menguras keringat, tetapi mereka berdua saling menikmatinya. Kemudian mereka terlelap dalam tidur damainya, mereka saling berpelukan dengan erat. Senyum terukir manis dari kedua bibir mereka saat mereka tertidur.

.

.

 _Kau tak perlu takut untuk melepaskan dan ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kau sayangi, karena percayalah Tuhan pasti akan merencanakan sesuatu yang indah dengan menghadirkan seseorang yang lebih baik untukmu. Hidup memang penuh misteri, maka dari itu aku suka sekali bermain dengan misteri. Aku belajar banyak dari sesosok manusia yang menjalani hidupnya dengan tegas dan bijak, dan ku yakin Tuhan memang sengaja mengirimkannya untukku agar aku juga bisa menjadi sosok yang tegar sepertinya — Chanyeol._

 _._

 _Aku diajarkan menjadi orang yang tegar sejak kecil oleh paman dan bibiku, dan merelakan kepergian kedua orangtua yang aku sayangi, jadi aku terbiasa bersikap tegar dan selalu bekerja keras dalam menjalani hidup. Karena ku yakin Tuhan pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang indah, seindah musim gugur dan musim semi — Sehun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Udah beneran end sekarang, maafin aku ending yang kemarin gak sesuai sama ekspektasi kalian wkwk:v/digebukreaders**

 **Ada yang bisa ngambil pesan moral dari ceritaku ini? Wkwk:"v**

 **Terimakasih banyak buat kalian yg udah mau ngikutin terus cerita ffku ini**

 **Terimakasih banyak juga buat yang udah nge-review ceritaku ini, thanks to :**

 **siensien, scorpiopita, , kyunie, park28sooyah, awkaihun, chuapexo31, happybubblee, song soo hwa, thedolphinduck, ilysmkji, dearmykrishan, izzSuzzie, lupanamaakun, chanlovehun, rellicious94, minnieWW, iira97, relks88, and many more that i can't mention one by one:3**

 **Tunggu cerita baru aku selanjutnya yaa~**

 **Mani mani saranghaee uugghh/love sign**

 **Salamgulugulu^ω^**


End file.
